Always And Forver A Troy And Gabriella Story
by Girlprincess1
Summary: Gabriella and Troy hook up with the help of the gang and they go steady.lifes peacful for the couples.. but a new threat arrives who wants to claim gabriella for his own... even if it means killing a certain blue eyed hottie.drama,romance! Troyella!
1. Trailer  Always And Forever

**Bold Narator**

_italics __actions_

Normal speech

**this story has been dedicated to an indian movie "om shanti om" . read below about the movie . but careful a lot of spoilers.! be warned! om shanti om is a story about a junior artist "om" who falls in love with a superstar "shanti" and not just a celebrity crush!**

**but shanti likes him as a friend only and breaks his heart. shes pregnant and also married to the famous producer "mukesh" but mukesh doesnt want the baby so he decided to dispose of it and her painfully . i wont tell u how he kills her but it will be told in the story. romance. drama . hurt . comfort. sad . tragedy . death etc etc etc**

**Trailer**

**Always and Forever**

**it was a quiet town in alburqerque. nothing exciting ever happened.**

**the story takes place in the gangs senior year after the winter musical and sharpay and ryan are nice and troys not a jerk.**

**the gang tries to get them together...**

_gabriella and sharpay sitting in gabriellas room laughing and painting each others nails_

_"_So... gabs... got an eye out for somebody ?????? coughtroycough???? " sharpay smirked

gabriella blushes." no not really... i mean im not interested in my love life only concerned bout my acadamic life.. so no..sorry to burst your bubblr though shar..."

"Psh. its ok... youll find someone... ill make sure because i dont want you living all alone when your grown up with twenty seven cats!. by the way ? waht about troy ? i thought u had a thong for him gabs ????"

"troy" gabriella blushes,,,," i mean hes cute and gorgeous and all and totally sweet but i dont think hell be interetsed in a nerd like me"

" dont worry when sharpay evans is through with you.. hell surely change his mind!. so deal ? i help you win T-bears heart ???" sharpay squealed

"T-bear?" gabriella giggled

**fate brought them together**

_gabriella and troy making out in his room . her hand reaches up to pull off his shirt.._

_"_cant take your hands off me can you montez?" troy smirked

gabriella giggled and smiled seductively.

"who are you and what have you done to the shy and freaky math girl_????" _

**But... fate decided to interwine with their perfectly happy life**

**"**hi im Todd Carter. you are...??"

"gabriella. gabriella montez. nice to meet you"

they shake hands

_todd eyes gabriella up and down and eyes at hur hungrily_

**Theres a deep mystery to his past...**

_kelsi is sitting in the library searching the past family records of alburqeruqe for the carters..._

" oh my god! i cant believe todds a..." trailes off

"whats wrong kels ?" jason asks worriedly

"we have to warn troy! and fast! cmon!" kelsi drags jason out .. clutching the book after issuing it

**Todds got something planned for troy...**

**"**hello troy... nice of you to drop by..." smirks weirdly

"hey man... wheres everybody ?? i thought this was a party??" troy asks backing towards the exit

" you wont be going anywhere troy ma man... were gonna get reaqauanited to settle our differences..."

"what are you talking bout ?"

"you have something that i want" raises his voice

"what would that be?"

"gabriella montez" he asks huger in his eyes...

**the whole house is ablaze.. fire is creeping towards slowly and its getting hot and boiling... theres no way out ...**

**a figure is screming and pounding on the glass window for help. the sound of plea is muffled.. the end is near ... tears roll down and sinks to the ground in vain and prepares for death...**

**a scream is herd and ambulence sirens are heard a while later...**

**2 bodies are found damaged and are sent to the hospital but the third body hasnt been found... that body was the one of the person in the ablzae house... the police search the burnt house but no luck ... where is it ?????? a dead body cant walk out on its own...**

**2 months later**

_gabriella is sitting on her swing ... the wind bellowing against her hair .. brushing it lightly_

_"_Hey..."

gabriella screams and looks up

**WHO IS IT ????????????????????? a past returns...**

**what is todds secret ?**

**who has come back for gabriella ?**

**whos body was gone ?**

**who was gonna get burnt in the house?**

**wht is todd planning to do to troy ?**

**can kelis get in time ?**

**AN ALL NEW STORY COMING SOON TO YOUR COMPUTERS**

**"**awwww troy its beautiful!"

"thanks gabi.. it didnt come cheap you know!" troy chuckels

" i love you troy...promise me one thing..."

"anything..."

"youll always be there for me and never leave cause i promise to always be there for you".

"ill be here for you gabi. always and forever and while im here no one can harm you..."

"your so cheesy!"

"and you love me for it!" smiles lopsididly

" i know.,..." sighs dreamily...

"nothing can go wrong..."

someone over hears them...

"ha! thats what you think! wait till tomorrow you two you wont know what hit you.. it ll be swift and easy cause im one of you closest and dearest friends and you wont suspect who i am...i could be anyone ... chad... taylor... kelsi...jason...sharpay..martha...ryan...zeke... whatch your back cause im going to make your life miserbale... piece by piece... enjoy your life while you can...psh.. always and forver ... done make me laugh...""

**i know its a crappy trailer but the stories awsome so please read it and review ill post a chapter every 2 days or maybe even 3...**

**thanks ...**

**girlprincess**

**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL ROCKS!**

**ZANESSA ALL THE WAY! TROYELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTE FROM GIRLPRINCESS**

**thanx guys for reviewing ... i really appreciated the reviews on the trailer. i dedicate this chapter to you guys!.. mwuah! love u all!**

**Disclaimer i do not own high school musical although i would love too..**

**----------------------------------**

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

**Genere Romance , drama , hurt /comfort , tragedy , love , death and suspense**

**Starring**

**Zac efron as Troy Bolton **_shows troy smiling . a twinkle in his eyes_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez **_shows gabriella laughing and gigglin at troys joke_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans **_shows sharpay squealing and hugging gabriella_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth **_shows chad crying in his room and cutting his wrists_

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi **_shows kelsi crying her eyes out and trying to kill herself with a knife_

**Chris warren JR as Zeke baylor **_shows chris playing basketball and on one scene baking cookies for sharpay_

**Monique Coleman as Taylor mckessie **_shows taylor kissing chad and then on one scene kissing troy and smiling_

**Todd - My OC **_shows todd smiling and having a manly-hug with troy. betrayel in his eyes_

**Ryne Staborn as Jason Cross **_shows jason crying himself and trying to stop kelsi form doing something ddrastic_

**COUPLES**

**Troyella , Zekepay , Chaylor , Jelsi , Todd-Gabriella **

**Rated T**

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright and windy morning when gabriellla woke up from her deep sleep by the sudden ringing of her alarm. she sleepily turned of the alarm and headed for the bathroom. she could hear her mom yelling for her to come quickly downstairs as her breakfast was getting cold.

"coming mom..." gabriella mumbled while stripping and putting on her regular clothes... a tank top... jeans and a jacket due to the cold weather. she didnt care about her looks . she ddint want to impress anyone at school so she cared less about fashion. she knew if her best friend sharpay evans heard about this she would burst a vein. gabriella chuckeld at the thought

she brushed her soft dark brown curls softly and put ona barrate and headed downstairs after grabbing and stuffing her books into her bag. she had been up all night yesterday reading for the english test and this was clearly seen , judging by the dark bags under her eyes.

"gabriella.. dont tell me you were up all night yesterday!?" her mom scolded as she entered the kitchen and sat down wearily and piled some pancakes on her plate and started eating wearily

"mom please dont worry. im fine just a little stressed out. you know how my english teacher makes killer tests. i just had to cram every bit of information possible!"

gabriellas mom , anna , sighed. " gabriella you should really stop fussing over your acadamics and start going out more. you know start doing stuff besides studying. why dont you start dating someone?"

gabriella choked on her pancake bite. "DATE! mom i dont really like anybody and am not intereted about my social life either. now if youll excuse me if running late. i need to go to school and do some cramming."

she kisses anna on the cheek and heads for the door

" say hi to troy for me ella! have fun at school"

"yea mom. see you in the afternoon"

she shuts the door and walks up the pathway and starts heading for the school on the side-walk. she sees troy coming out from a nearby house and runs up to him. she covers his eyes playfully. " guess who?"

"tyra banks??" troy said. playing along

"very funny bolton! so you up for the test ?"

troy frowned " man! that tests damn difficult! gabi please you have to help me cheat!"

"sorry troy.. remmeber last time. i was almost caught because of you . i just cant risk it ! ask taylor"

" are you kidding me . taylor will skin me alive if i mention the word cheating to her!"

"well im sorry but i cant help u! not my fault that your dumb and didnt study enough"

troy chuckled and feigned hurt

"ouch gabi that hurt right here" troy places his hand over his heart

"drama king"

"freaky math girl" troy sticks out his tongue

"god your just too adorable" she immediatly put her mouth over her hand not believeing what she said

" aww you think im adorable! im flattered! who doesnt think so!"

"someone has ego" gabriella mutters

"what was that?"

"nothing. nothing at all"

they arrive at east high and enter through the large double doors. students are moving here and there. people are talking , making out with each other not caring about anything besides that.

gabriella and troy head for their locker. they both had a locker beside sharpay. meaning that gabriellas locker was 215 sharpay had 216 and troy had gotten 217 . this way they always got to talk between classes and before homeroom. the others . meaning taylor , chad , jason , zeke and kelsi had lockers far away from theirs.

"hey shar" gabriella greeted the blonde drama queen cheerfully , opening her locker and picking some books and checking her reflection in the mirror. troy was busy munching a peice of hersehys chocolate. in defense he had proclamied that since he wasa guy he was hungry and didnt have a proper breakfast.

"hey gabs , hey troy whtsup ?"

"darbus" troy replied frowning

"aww cmon troy she cant be that bad. she did make you release your singing talent!" gabriella cooed

"but DO you also remmeber what torture she made us go through during rehursals! i learned one thing from doing that play . never gonna wear tights again!"

"aww troy. you looked sexy in them as if your not sexy enough " sharpay playfully joked hitting him on the arm

"hey stop trying to hit on ma man! hes mine shar so back off!" gabriella joked

"youve got dibs on me have you montez , cant bear to let some other girl have me ?" troy smiled cockily

"someone has a big ego"

"shutup" troy again feigned hurt

"dram king" sharpay and gabriella replied smacking thier foreheads lightly , joking

"i presume troys being a drama king again?" taylor asked heading up to them

"TAY!" sharpay and gabriella shreiked hugging their african-american friend .

"lay off her will you . i dont want my girlfriend to be dead yet. i havnt showed her my awsome new car yet " the bushy haired chad replied coming towards them with as usual , a basketball under his arm

taylor smacks the back of his head

"owwwww your mean tay.."

"deal with it..."

"chad seriosuly let go of the b-ball it looks like your married to it man" troy remarked chuckling

"shut up. so what have we got next?" taylor questioned ignoring chads whining about feeling hungry

"well me shar and troy have got darbus for homeroom" gabriella stated

" kelsi zeke and jason have Mr.Carter for their homeroom and me and chad have drabus with you. lets head there now"

"yea i dont wanna be late for her class. i had enough detentions previous year to last me a lifetime" troy said shrugging

they all start laughing as they approached the classroom sharpay stopped them

"guys you know the drill" sharpay said holding open her pink large purse

"we know we know" they all mutter as they turn of thier cellphones and put them into sharpays bag

Mrs.darbus thier homeroom teacher had a thing or a grudge against cellphones and couldtn stand them a bit.

-----------------------------------------------

"man i thought homeroom was never goiing to finish " troy remarked sighing in relief trying to make his hair not fall into his deep icy blye eyes

"here let me help you" gabriella offered stepping close to them and removing his hair dirt blonde - brown hair from his eyes .

troy blushed a deep crimson. he had to admit he had a thing for the freaky math girl

"thanks"

"dont mention it now cmon guys! its english period next and we have a test!" gabriella stated after opening of book and started cramming . taylor followed suit.

the rest groaned.

"man judgement day came sooner" chad said stupidly

sharpay smacked his head and troy chuckled

"owwwwwwwwwwwwww wht is it with you girls and hitting me!" chad complained rubbing his head soothingly

" i dunno its fun"taylor and sharpay replied giggling

"pssst" sharpay whispered to taylor and dragegd chad and taylor to onside leaving a confused troy and mesmerised gabriella to head together to Mr.Carters english class

"what are you doing sharay?" chad asked releasing his hand

"idiot! listen we dont want everyone to overhear us! i want troy and gabriella to get togteher and i need both your help!"

" im in " taylor replied atonce

" i dunno.. maybe we shouldnt meddle in their love life..."

"CHAD DANFORTH AGREE OR ELSE!"

chad cowers in fear and reluctantly agrees.

"good operartion G.T.A.G.T.begins tomorrow ( GET TROY AND GABRIELLA TOGETHER G.T.A.G.T)

------------------------

**HOW WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER I KNOW IT WAS CRAPPY BUT ITLL GET GOOD SOON SO PLEASE KEEP READING MY VERY LONG STORY AS IT GETS MORE INTERESTING AND SAD AS YOU READ ON!**

**REVIEW PLEASE WHOEVER READS IT . IWA TN TO READ EVERYONES OPIN ION**


	3. Chapter 2

**Girlprincess Note**

**Hey Aniime Chiik thnx for reviewing my first chapter of the stiry thus i dedicate this chapter to you! love you tons !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Guys please when you read my chapters review . it will mean a lot to me!**

**-------------------------------**

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

**Genere Romance , drama , hurt /comfort , tragedy , love , death and suspense**

**Starring**

**Zac efron as Troy Bolton **

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez **

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans **

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth **

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi **

**Chris warren JR as Zeke baylor **

**Monique Coleman as Taylor mckessie **

**Todd - My OC**

**Ryne Staborn as Jason Cross**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans ( from second half of my story and onwards) **

**COUPLES**

**Troyella , Zekepay , Chaylor , Jelsi , Todd-Gabriella , Some Ryella in the second half of the story but dont worry it is Troyella!**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley!**

**Dedicated To : Aniime Chiick! U ROCK GIRL! **

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 **

"Phew The Test's Finally Over! " Troy Sighed In Relief As They Walk Out Of Their English Class

"Cmon Troy , It wasnt that difficult was it Gabi " taylor smiled smugly

"It was a Peice of Cake! it wouldve been easy if you had studied properly, You guys are idiots in the Academics field!" Gabriella giggled and remarked towards Chad And Troy

" Hmph! " Troy And Chad sighed in frustration

"I think you hurt their feelings Gabi " Sharpay smirked

"Awwww im sowy! " Gabriella pouted , giggling

" How can we resist that buddy! " Chad gulped

" Easy Pout back! " Troy replied , pouting

"Ok Ok! you win guys! " Taylor sighed in annoyance

"We'll Forgive you if you treat us to Ice-cream Over school!!" Troy And Cad replied smiling gleefully

"Sorry to Burst Your Bubble Boys But The me and the girls are having a get together after school at Gabis place! " Sharpay smiled sweetly , it obviously being a part of the G.T.A.G.T.

"We are ?? " Gabriella asked confused

Taylor stomps on her foot.

"Owwwwwwww'" Taylor smiles innocently

Kelsi Jason And Zeke walk up to them

"Hey guys!" Kelsi greeted cheerfully

"Hey Cuz " Troy replied Huggging Kelsi (AN Kelsi Is Troy's Cuz in this story and there very close!)

"Wassup man " Jason greets Troy and Chad

Jason , Zeke , Chad and Troy Do a friendly guy handshake while the girls hug each other

"So Kelsi are you joining me and the girls after school at gabis place ??" Sharpay asked to Kelsi , who was oblivious to thier plans.

"Ummm ok.. sure.. ill be there at 3:00 Or sooner . Troy can you give me a ride there?"

"Sorry he cant! me and the guys are gonna be Busy playing basketball at my house to drive you there" Chad Remarked emphasising importance of basketball to the guys

The Girls roll their eyes

"Since When Did We decide that man?" Troy asked confused

"Troy , i think these 'so-called-friends of ours' are hanging out and making plans without us" Gabriella said eyeing the gang mischeviosuly

"No we arnt" The gang reply at once, smiling innocently

"So Gabi up for having a movie night at my house this staurday ?? my parents are gonna be gone to my aunts to visit her as she is sick and ill be all alone! " Troy pouts

"Awww sure ill come!"

"So its a date between you guys!" Sharpay squealed

"No No its just a friendly get together " Troy replies hurriedly , Both of them Blushing a deep crimson

Taylor Kelsi and Sharpay roll their eyes and the guys shake thier heads in annoyance of the cluenessness of their two best friends.

They head for the Drama Class And Deposit Their Phones in Sharpays Pink Bag accoridng to routine . As they head for the class , sharpay and Taylor Start Singing and chanting " TROY AND GABRIELLA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G ! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABIES CARRIAGE'

The Onlookers look at them weirdly and some of them start chuckling. Troy starts blushing in embarrasment and Gabriella makes a mental note to murder Sharpay And Taylor , but inside she kinda likes the sound of Her and Troy dating.

-------------------------------------------------

Its After School and Sharpay And Gabriella are sitting in gabriellas room laughing and painting each others nails. Sharpay wants to question Gbariella about Troy accoridng to Plan G.T.A.G.T while Chad does the same With Troy at his house

Gabriellas Room . ( Sharpay And Gabriella are waiting for Taylor and Kelsi)

_"_So... Gabs... got an eye out for somebody ?????? coughTroycough???? " Sharpay smirked

Gabriella blushes." No not really... I mean im not interested in my love life only concerned about my Acadamic life.. So no..sorry to burst your bubblE though Shar..."

"Psh. its ok... youll find someone... I'll make sure because i dont want you living all alone when your grown up with twenty seven cats!. by the way ? whatt about Troy ? i thought u had a thing for him gabs ????"

"Troy??" gabriella blushes,,,," i mean hes cute and gorgeous and all and totally sweet but i dont think hell be interetsed in a nerd like me"

_yes! she finally admitted it! go Sharpay! whos the girl who rocks!! Phase 1 part 1 completed! gabriellas confession now ill let her in the plan! (sharpay squeals inside and thinks without trying to show any expression of excitment on her face)_

" Dont worry when Sharpay Evans is through with you.. He'll surely change his mind!. so deal ? I'll help you win T-bears heart ???" Sharpay squealed

"T-bear?" gabriella giggled

"Yeah when he was little his mom made him use that nick for is IM nick! and he still kept it after all those years!

"Awww thats adorbale!" Gabriella giggled

"Dont tell him i told you! he'll murder me for telling you"

"Dont worry your secrets safe with me"

"Just like your secret feelings for him are safe with MEH!"

Knock Knock!

" Oh those must be the girls.. ill let them in..." Gabriella opens the door

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor and Kelsi Hug Gabi

"What about me!" Sharpay asks, mocking hurt

"COME HERE!"

They all have a group hug

Sharpy quickly tells Tay and Kelsi about Gabriellas Confession

" So much for keeping it a secret Shar" Gabriella replied sarcastically

"You'll forgive me eventually!"

The girls let gabriella in their secret while she listens open-mouthed at her best friends plans.

AT CHADS HOUSE

After shooting some hoops in Chads Backyard Basketball court , the guys hit the showers and lie down in Chads living room.

"Troy, cmon only you and Gabi are single! You guys are like the fifth and sixth wheel. I mean Jason has Kelsi , Zeke has Sharpay and I have My ever loving Taylor ( Chad says her name as if it was poison)" Chad states pointidly

'Your point?" Troy remarks dumbly

"Dude you totally have the hots for her! We totally catch you checking her out secretly" Jason pipes up

Troy blushed

"SEE! you always blush at her name!" Zeke states matter--of-factly

"just admit it!" Chad says , frustarted at his friends dumbness

"I serisously dont dig her. Shes not even Beautiful, Shes just my Bestfriend whosa freaky maths girl! how can i like her!" Troy states in annoyance , obviously lying

"Woah dude. thats cold! i know you ddint mean it cause all of what you said has been recorded by my video camera" Chad states waiting for Troys Outburst!

"YOU WERE RECORDING ME! WHAT THE...?? WHY ????"

"We wanted to record your confession to Gabriella and show to her cause i got a message from Sharpay saying that Gabriella digs you!" Zeke replies , waiting for Troys reaction

"She likes me???/" Troy asks Bewildered

"YES!" The four boys shout , smaking thier forheads in the slowness of thier captain

Troy suddenly starts grinning " Maybe your right. ill ask her out at my house when she comes on Saturday. Oh and Chad GET RID OF THAT TAPE CONCEALING MY FALSE FEELINGS FOR GABRIELLA AND GIVE IT TO ME BEFORE SHE FINDS OUT!'

" So you like her!" Chad states triumphantly

"Well.. yea..."

"ABOUT TIME YOU CONFESSED" Jason Bursts out

Chad hands her the type with the lable " TROYS CONFESSION"

"I'll get die of it as soon as possible" Troy says , taking the tape and putting it in his jacket pocket

"Very soon the gang can triple date!" Zeke replies releieved

They all chuckels except Troy who Blushes.

"Troy and Gabriella...Gabriella an Troy... Troyella ... i like the sound of that alot!" Troy mumbles to himself chuckling underhis bed as he walks to his home a few house away.

-------------------------------------

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT!?? ITS NOT MUCH BETTER! I KNOW CRAPPY BUT ITLL GET MORE INTERESTING ONCE THE VILLAIN COMES AKA TODD! PLEASE DONT DITCH THIS STORY! I PROMISE YOU ITLL BE GREAT!**

**PS. THE TAPE IS AN IMPORTANT ITEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

**Girlprincess**

**ZANESSA AND TROYELLA RULE!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WANT MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I WANT YOUR OPINION!**

**ANIIME CHIICK THIS CHAPTER WAS DEDICATED TO YOU! LOVE YOU! MWUAH! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! DONE HATE ME! IF YOU WANT I CAN ADD YOU AS A CHARACTER AND A PART OF THE GANG FOR THE REST OF YOUR STORY. ANSWER MY OFFER AS A REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME AND TELL ME YOUR NAME! **

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER THREE! ILL UPDATE TOMORROW!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Girlprincess Note**_** Hey fans ive made a lot of spelling mistakes in the previous chapter please bear with me! im new at this and am learning. i told you id update soon. so this is the third chapter. some drama in this one. i have a special request for my good friend aniime magiic. hey aniime i so wanna put you in part of the gang. ive already decided your role and place. youll be acting as a avillain though in the start but youll change at the second half. i shall be putting your charcacter in the cast list and in the story at chapter 4 but you need to give me your real name! FULL NAME! and also tell me what you look like! ok ? you asked me for my msn its " ok ? im so exicted about putting you in my story. this chapter is thus dedicated to you again and also to hmmsbandgeek12! you two rock! aniime expect your character in chapter 4! just tell me about your looks and your full name as a review of this chapter! ok well here is chapter 3!**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

**Genere Romance , drama , hurt /comfort , tragedy , love , death and suspense**

**Starring**

**Zac efron as Troy Bolton **

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez **

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans **

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth **

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi **

**Chris warren JR as Zeke baylor **

**Monique Coleman as Taylor mckessie **

**Todd - My OC**

**Ryne Staborn as Jason Cross**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans ( from second half of my story and onwards) **

**COUPLES**

**Troyella , Zekepay , Chaylor , Jelsi , Todd-Gabriella , Some Ryella in the second half of the story but dont worry it is Troyella!**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy and Todd**

**Dedicated To : Aniime Chiick and HmmsBandGeek12! U GUYS ROCK! **

**----------------------------------**

**"**Hey mom! im home!" Troy greets his mom, Sarah as he walks in and takes off his shoes by the door.

"Hey hunny, i just made some pudding want to try some??" Sarah calls from the kitchen

"Sure!"

"Troy! Your Jackets All A Mess!Hurry take it off and give it to me for dry-cleaning!"

Troy takes off his East-High Jacket and hands it to his mom, not caring bout a 'certain' tape inside

"Hey Troy whats this? Is this tape of any importance??" His mom asks, pulling out Chads Tape from the jackets pocket!

Troy smacks his head in annoyance."Oh Shit! Forgot about that! thanks mom you done know how much trouble this tape is worth!"

"Its not some pornography is it" Sarah asks, jokingly

"Mom! im not a perverted guy! Its something else...I should probably get rid of it as soon as possible!"Troy sighs as he gets up

"Your not going anywhere mister! Youve got homework to do! Just put in the DVD rack and deal with it later!"His Mom Commands

Troy sighs" Yes mom..."

"Good! Now after your finished Fetch these groceries from the market will you!" Sarahs mom asks him in a mono-tone busy in preparing dinner for the Boltons.

Troy Glances at the kitchen clock at the kitchen wall just below the picture of his Mom Dad And Seven year old Troy smiling."Shoot! its already 5! Mom the've got a Lakers game on! i Gotta watch it! Pleassse!!" Troy pouts!

"Fine! But dont stain the couch! We dont want to repeat last weeks incident do we?"Troys mom remarks in a scolding voice

"Mom! For the last time! Gabriella started it!"

Apparently Gabriella and Troy had a massive food fight in the Boltons Living room trashing everything on their usual Saturday Night hangout. The real reason for the fight was over who got to control the T.V remote.The fight had stopped in midway, when Sarah and Jack Bolton arrived and scolded them as they were caught covered in custard and whipped cream, Troy holding a bottle of chocolate sauce and Gabriella holding A Bottle of Mustard.

"I dont care who started it! I dont want to repeat that incident again! Understood!?"

"Yes mom..." Troy Trails off as the Lakers Game starts and starts cheering and shouting.

Sarah Bolton sighs, wishing his son would care about something else then basketball. She didnt want him to turn into a Mini-Jack-Bolton

**----------------------------------**

**"**Oh my god! Tay im sooo worried about the English test results were supposed to be getting today! I mightve failed!"Gabriella Cries Worriedly

"Sheesh Gabs you take acadamic life way too seriously!" Chad retorts, Chuckling

Taylor annoyingly smacks im on the back of his hand

"PHYSICAL ABUSE! From my own Girlfriend!"Chad dramatically sighs

"Wow for once Chad, instead of Troy is being a Drama-King" Sharpay rolls her eyes

Her,Troy,Gabriella,Taylor,Chad And Kelsi were heading towards their Chemistry Class Picking up thier necessary books from their lockers. The last Stop was At Gabriellas Locker were she had a breakdown and refused to enter the class. Jason and Zeke had Home-Ecnomics So had left a while ago, Bidding the rest Goodbye.

'Gabriella theres a 90 chance that Chad and me will fail! And you dont see my freaking out!" Troy grins, Trying to cheer her up

Sharpay and Taylor smack him on the head

"OWWW!"

"Welcome to My life buddy!" Chad mumbles

"What was that!" Sharpay asks menacingly

"Nothing...Nothing..."

Gabriella suddenly giggles

"Sooo... You like giggling and laughing at us being slapped by Shar and Tay huh!" Troy says adavancing over to Gabriella Who backs away to her locker.

'HOPEFULLY... we dont have to carry out the rest of the diabolical G.T.A.G.T plan seeing they'll get together by the end of the day" Sharpay mutters to Chad and Taylor in a low whisper, both who secretly hope so too.

Troy attacks gabriellas waste and starts tickling her on the stomach. Gabriella starts giggling like mad, choking words between laughs like "Troy! stop!" or "quit it!" Onlookers would look at them amused or also jealous in the cheerleaders case.

"I wont stop unless you say i have great potential in acadamics and am the Hottest Guy in the world!"

"Never! Thats a whole bunch of lies!"

"Now your gonna get it!"

Troy attacks Gabi again and she, after a lot of squirming caves in and mutters a " Troy has great potential in acadamics and is the hottest guy in the world"The rest of the gang burst out in laughter.

"So Gabriella meeting me and Tay with Kelsi after school to go shopping?!" Sharpay asks cheefully as they head towards thier chemistry class

"Ummm ok...meet me by the fountain after school"( Theres a huge fountaun in the centre of East Highs Courtyard)

'Gabs can you come at say 6-ish around Saturday? If its cool with you?"

'Yes its cool with me..._T-bear"_Troy gapes in shock and moves is head from Sharpay to Gabriella and advances towards the blonde girl

"You ddint!" Troy points at Sharpay mock accusingly

"UMM.. gotta go! TOODLES!" Sharpay dashes out and enters the chemistry class

"Ill corner her after school... ANYWAYS! What do i ahve to do to make you from Telling eveyone especially the guys ABOUT T-bear and ruining my Rep!" Troy turns towards Gabriella and points at Taylor and Chad who are bursting out in laughter, hearing Troys nick-name.

"OH...I dont know..." Gabriella taps her chin smirking.." How about...60 BUCKS??"

"WHAT!? Thats a Scandal Gabi!"Troy gulpes

"Oh well.. Hey Mandy!" Gabriella shouts over to a nearby Cheerleader who looks at her weirdly waiting for her to go on and speak

"GUESS WHAT. TROYS..."! Gabriella starts put Troy puts a hand over her mouth and excuses Mandy.

"FINE! here you go Missy!" Troy mumbles taking out 60$ from his wallet"

"YES! Now i can finally buy those books ive been waiting to read from the mall!"

"Be careful Gabi.. dont want Shar to hear that. She'll Probably Burst a vein at the thought of YOU _misusing_ The malls benefits" Taylor remarks as they burst into giggles, and head indiside the classroom.

"Dude.."Chad starts, amazed " You Just Got ripped off OF 60$ bucks from Gabi!"

"Gee.. thanks for making me feel better" Troy replies sarcastically, heading in and taking a seat besides Chad, Glaring at Gabi whos two rows beind him.She just winks at him in response.

--------------------------------------------

" How about this one?"Taylor suggets picking a short mini-skirt and tight tank-top and throwing it at Gabriella.

"Hmm... Try it out Gabs..."Sharpay commands, searching for some heels or boots while Taylor looks for a Coat or Jacket to match.

"I dont know..." Gabriella starts, Regretting this now

Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella were here trying to make Gabriella get a makeover ( Read Chapter2 for details) and were searching for the right dress.

"Gabs, you made a promise! NOW GO!" Sharpay pushes Gabriella in the changing room.After a while she comes out. Sharpay and Taylor Gap in Surprise." You look AWSOME GABI!" Sharpay squeals and hugs Gabriella who looks uncomfortable.

"Buy it!"Taylor says" Along with this coat anf these High-heels" Sharpay commands. Im not revieling the dress until Saturday Night At Troys.

"Hmph..Fine"Gabriella mimbles and purchases the clothes under Sharpays Credit Cards."Now lets get you some makeup to go with!" Taylor proclaims dragging a groaning Gabriella towards the nearest shop

_What have i gotten myself into?(Gabriella thinnks) Troy better appreciate this!_

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella had a sudden change of fashion as she stood outside The Boltons Residance waiting for Troy to Open the door and welcome her inside his warm Home. It was Freezing outside, especially due to her new item of clothing.

She now wore a tight Red Tanktop With glittet patterns all over it and a very short Mini-Skirt which covered very less portion of her body, up to her Mid-Thigh. She wore a Gorgeous Cashmere Black Coat which reached up to the same lenght As her Mini-Skirt, just slightly stopping above it showing a slight edge of her Short Skirt. She wore Black High heels which made her look sophisticated. Her Hair was no longer in curls. It was straightened and Cut Slightyl Short and her Dark Hair and Slight Brown High lights. She had putten on Mascara , LipGloss , EyeShadow , Eye liner and added a slight blush to her already red cheeks, due to the cold. She wore a long silver Chain With a Heart Shaped Locket which added to the final touch . The chain was long and if she hadnt hooked it and shortened it it would have gone into her cleavage and aroused much uncomfortable tension between Her and Troy. The old Gabriella was gone . This new Gabriella had come and She was HOT! Smokin! From nowonwards this would be her new style as Sharpay had raided and thrown out her old GEEKY Clothes and put some fashionable Outfits in it!.

"Hey Gabriella...Gabriella?" Troy gaped at the Hot girl infront of her. This Gabriella was different, She was Sexy now. Troy was dressed The same. A blue and white checkered button up shirt and some dark jeans and sneakers .His hair was the same.. Light Brown with Golden Highlightes. It was the same Sexy Colour and Style and his blue shirt made his eyes pop out. He looked definately more attractive in her eyes, then ever!

'Are you gonna invite me in or let me catch Hypothermia!?" Gabriella giggled while Troy blushed and let her in

"Like my new style? Sharpay helped me? Im trying to impress someone." Gabriella stated hoping to see his reaction. AND YES SHE SAW IT! HE HAD A JEALOUS REACTION IN HIS EYES . She started Smirking.

"Well.. Make yourself comfortable and ill be right back from the kitchen." Troy said and dashed towards the kitchen.

Troy had re-did the Living room. It was dark insdie and A large table was set infront of the Large couch, perfect for their Saturday Movie Night.There was a box of pizza laying on the table waiting to be eaten. She smelled it.. mhmmm Cheese and Onions.. Her Faviourite. Troy knew her the best and could read her like a book!There were two large boxes of Popcorn filled with butter, just how he liked it. She knew it. Tonight she would tell him!

"Hey gabi? Coke or Fanta?" Troy Shouted from the kitchen

"Coke will be fine Troy! I love what you did with the Lounge its Perfect!" She SHouted back

"Like you.." Troy muttered and blushed, relieved she liked the setting. He Would ask her today

"What move we watching!/"

"Choose anyone from the DVD rack! I dont mind!"

Gabriella walks upto the Rack.Hmmm lots of Dvds to choose... Titanic?? no..Hairspray??no...The Notebook??Hmm...The ring? PERFECT!

Gabriella reached out for it when she knocked down a couple fo Dvds. Her Gaze fell upon A certain tape with the heading " TROYS CONFESSION" She smirked. Curious she plopped it in the Dvd Player and Sat on her Couch and Pressed PLAY.

**----------------------------------**

**THANSK FOR READING! READ AND REVIEW! ANIIME CHIICK TELL ME YOUR FUL NAME AND ABOUT YOUR LOOKS CAUSE I WANNA ADD YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! MY MSN IS ADD ME! SEND ME YOUR NAME AND INFO BOUT YOUR LOOKS AS A REVIEW. ILL BE WAITING! HUUUGE CLIFFY! I KNWO STORIES NOT INTERESTING BUT IT WILL GET INTERESTING. AANIIMR CHIIKK YOUR CHARCACTER WILL BE VILLAIN AT FIRST SO DONT BE ANGRY HOW I MAKE HER PERSONALITY AND HOW I DRESS HER OK ? CAUSE I REALLY LIKE YOU AND DONT WANNA LOOSE A GREAT FAN! READ AND REVIEW GUYS!!!! ILL UPDATE SOON WITH CHAPTER 4!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Girlprincess Note:**__** Heyyy guys! how did you like my previous chapter! there will be more drama in this own and dont worry todds coming soon in chapter 7 or 8 or maybe even 9 i dont know for sure but ill conffirm it and tell you all! im a bit disapointed at the low reviews apart from aniime chiik, you guys dont review annd it hurts me! sure im happy that you guys put me and my story on alerts and fav list trust me im really happy at that! BUT! i also want reviews. it only takes wat 3 sec ??? anyways since aniime chiik is the only one who reviews another chapter dedicated to you girl! your my Best freind on here! you rock girl! add me on msn as anyways aniime chiik your in this chapter so read the character list! i might change your characters personality into a bitchy one but dont worry youll be giid at the end. forgive me if i hurt your feelings cheyanne! love you!!**_

_**heres chapter 4!**_

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

**Genere Romance , drama , hurt /comfort , tragedy , love , death and suspense**

**Starring**

**Zac efron as Troy Bolton **

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez **

**Aniime Chiik/Cheyanne as Cheyanne Roberts **_shows cheyanne hugging sharpay and gabriella, laughing _

**Todd - My OC**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans **

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth **

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor mckessie **

**Chris warren JR as Zeke baylor **

**Ryne Staborn as Jason Cross**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans ( from second half of my story and onwards) **

**COUPLES**

**Troyella , Cheyanne-Troy, Todd-Gabriella , Chaylor , Zekepay , Jelsi , Some Ryella in the second half of the story but dont worry it is Troyella!**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

**Dedicated To : Aniime Chiick ! U ROCK GIRL! **

**INTRODUCING! CHEYANNE/ANIIME CHIIK! AS CHEYANNE ROBERTS! Aniime Chiik hope you like Cheyanna Roberts!**

**----------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

"So..." Troy Says coming into the living room with two bottles of coke " What Movie did you choose?" Troy asks curiously

"Oh.." Gabriella smirks " Its not actaully a movie.."

"Then what is it???" Troy asks nervous, Just remembering the tape he forgot to get rid of..

"Youll see." Gabriella states simply and presses the PLAY button anxiously

Toy realises what the tape is as he sees himself,Zeke,Chad and Jason sitting in Chads living room drinking sodas and talking. Gabriella turns up the volume Anxiously, waiitng to hear what there talking about.Troy lunges at The remote in Gabriellas Hand and grabs it and presses PAUSE.

"Hey! I wanna watch it! Give it up!" Gabriella cries startled at Troys sudden move.She tries to Grab the remote from him but he refuses to let go and sighs a breath of relief.Gabriella pouts and then jumps onto his back trying to knock him down on the couch. Troy tries to get her off him while trying not to let her fall down hard on the tiled floor painfully.Gabriella starts clawing at his hands to make him drop the remote and he reluctantly drops it and winces in pain. Gabriella jumps off him and Grabs the remote.

"Gabriella no!" Troy shouts in despair as he knocks the remote off her hands and its sent flying under the couch into the dark." Shit!" troy swears and dives his hand under the couch. Little did he know that the PLAY button had been pressed.

'Hah! Cant stop me now! Can you!" Gabriella cries trimuphantly and she chews on a slice of pizza watching the tape as it starts playing,showing Chad talking to Troy, who had an annoyed look on his face,Troy forgets the remote and grabs Gabriella around the waist and drags her away

:"Trust me!" He pants, obviously tired" You dont wanna see that tape!"

"Im sooo curious! Im gonna watch it!" Gabriella Frees her self from his grip and Pushes him in the kitchen.

"What the Hell!" Troy advances for the Door but Gabriella Locks it and smirks succesfully

"Gabriella Open up!" Troy bangs on the door

Gabriella shakes her head " I'll let you out.. After i see that tape!" She crawls onto the couch and rewinds the tape from the Dvd Player buttons as she couldnt find the remote. It starts playing from the start. " Now! lets see what T-Bears! Hiding!"

"Gabriella Open up!" Troy gangs the door knowing the damamge in that tape. He curses himself for not getting rid of it.

The tape starts...

-----------------

_"Troy, cmon only you and Gabi are single! You guys are like the fifth and sixth wheel. I mean Jason has Kelsi , Zeke has Sharpay and I have My ever loving Taylor ( Chad says her name as if it was poison)" Chad states pointidly_

_'Your point?" Troy remarks dumbly_

_"Dude you totally have the hots for her! We totally catch you checking her out secretly" Jason pipes up_

_Troy blushed_

_"SEE! you always blush at her name!" Zeke states matter--of-factly_

_"just admit it!" Chad says , frustarted at his friends dumbness_

_"I serisously dont dig her. Shes not even Beautiful, Shes just my Bestfriend whosa freaky maths girl! how can i like her!" Troy states in annoyance , obviously lying _

_"Woah dude. thats cold! _

---------------------

Gabriella is silent and shocked at Troys 'confession'. "That was cold.." She mutters. She slowly opens the kitchen door and walks away and grabs her bang. She puts on her high heels and starts to head for the door.Troy Grabs her arm and tugs her back. She glares at the ground, waiting for him to say something.

"Where are you going?" He asks stupidly. She slaps him hard. It was a cold and hard slap." WHERE! WHY????Dont try to act innocent Bolton! you know perfectly why!" Gabriella bursts out.

"Gabi..I can explain..."Troy stutters trying to say something in his defense. "You have no idea how much that hurt!I thought since i transferred form my previous School , The insulting and name-calling will stop and i might enjoy a normal teenage life ! It hurts Troy and it Hurts more seeing this comes from YOU! As i So Happened to like You!" She burts out, Tears slightly flowing through her eyes.

Trpy stares Dumbfounded _She really likes me! _. He Grins.She slaps him."You find it funny Do you!" She screams! " Dont ever talk to me! This Hangout IS OVER!I HATE YOU! Dont even talk to me for the rest of the weekend or on Monday!Just...Let me cool down...Ok?" She says as she walks out

"What have i done?" He mutters Dumfounded Not belieivng that this happened. She hated him..._I hate you! _Her voice kept ringing in his head. He needed to talk to someone and he knew just the person

He dials a number on his cell-phone and waits for her to pick up. She finally does

"Hey Kelsi!" Troy mutters in a tense voice

"T-Bear?" She giggles but then realises the tense voice " Whats wrong?"

"Can you come over?"

---------------------------

Cheyanne and Mandy watched as Troy gloomily enetered East High, his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans. At close up people would see the dark bags under his eyes but at far away he looked attractive as Hell. Gabriella Montez, who were the same outfit she wore at Troys and Troy Bolton attracted the most attention at East High Hallways.

"He's sooo Yummy.."Cheyanne eyes him lustfully while Mandy rolls her eyes. Cheyanna or 'ann' as her friends call her had been used to her Day-Dreaming about Troy since freshman year. It was thier senior Year and she still wasnt over him.Cheyanne was a cheerleader and she was amongst the prettiest girls at East High, including Sharpay Taylor and Gabriella also. Mandy was also a part of them. She was Cheyannes Bestfriend Since Pre-k AND she was also the one who convinced Cheyanne to join The Cheerleading Squad.Cheyanne was simply beautifuly and Good-Looking. She had Dark-Brown hair with Slight Golden Highlights,like Gabriellas and Dark Chocolate Eyes. Her skin tone was lighter then Taylor and Chad but Slight Darker then Troy or Sharpays Fair Skin Tone. Her Skintone You could say was a light caramel. Her hair had extensions and they were shoulder lenght. Currently her hair was let loose in a ponytail. She wore A Tight Mini-Skirt and A very Short Blouse that raised and showed something 'inaporpriate' if she waved. Guys were checking her out and whisteling at her. Mandy on the otherhand Cared less about Fashion and more about her friends and Cheerleading. She had tried convincing Cheyanne that Troy liked Gabriella as she didnt want to suffer from rejection.She had dark red hair, identical to Kelsi's and wore low-slung jeans and a halter top with a jocket on top of it.Her eyes were also Dark Brown. She knew Cheyanne would corner Troy around today and ask him out but she knew she'd suffer Rejection. She kept her mouth shut.Cheyanne had a good personality and could be extremely nice to her friends and caring but she seemed to have a dual personality. She could also bee bitchy and clingy as well.

(**AN THERE WE GO INTRODUCTION TO ONE MAIN CHARACTER AND ONE RECURRING-CHARACTER. Cheyanne-AnIiime i hope your not mad at how i descriebd her! if you are im sorrrry!)**

"So..Your Gonna corner him after Fourth period ,Before lunch? Mandy asked curiously at Cheyanne who had her eyes at Troy. She mumbled a Yup and continued staring until she found him looking at her for a split second with his gorgeious blue eyes. She blushed.Cheyanne Roberts knew that he liked her and was determined to Ask him out.

"Cmon lets go, we have Coach Bolton for Homeroom and we dont want to be late.You know how he's like" Cheyanne rolled her eyes and dragged Mandy towards their homeroom class eyeing Gabriella who walked past them in her new outfit.Cheyanne couldnt resist the urge"Hey Montez!Nice Outift!" Cheyanne called sarcastically and whispered "Slut" to Gabriella. But she stopped as she saw Gabriella turned and sofened up as she saw dry tears on her face. She immediately wanted to comfort Gabriella but she had to keep her image and walked off. Mandy whispered a sorry and followed her towards their homeroom. Unlucky for them the bell for Homeroom had rung and as soon as they entered Coach Bolton greeted them with a "Detention Ms.Roberts and Wallters"

Cheyanne and Mandy Groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------

**(we know what Cheyanne and Mandy did before homeroomlets see what the Gang did...As Troy enetered and headed for his locker besides Sharpay)**

"Hey Troy, Whatsup?" Sharpay Greeted Cheerfully. She noticed his sad looks and noticed the bags under his eyes.She turned to Kelsi and Taylor in Confusion. Taylor shrugged while Kelsi Mouthed 'ill tell you later' to Sharpay as they picked up thier bags and headed for Ms.Drabus's Classroom. Chad sympathetically patted Troy on the Back as Kelsi had told him about what happened. Jason just smiled warmly at him hoping he would feel better "Cheer up man.."Jason tried. "Here Troy,"Zeke started Grinning triumphantly"Choco Chip cookies just how you like 'em. Hope you feel better man" Troy nodded. He felt a pair of eyes boring in the back of his head and saw Cheyanne Roberts smiling at him . Being polite, Hey smiled back. unfortunately Gabriella saw this and bumped into Troy and headed for the classroom. He saw Her stopping by Cheyanne and Mandy and then continute on her way. Confused he walked together with Zeke Chad and Jason to homeroom.

---------------------

"NO WAY!" Sharpay exclaimed and banged her fist on the table " They had a fight?!"Taylor gaped at them. Troy and Gabriella were always friendly. It was impossible to think they could have a fight.

"Its true Shar" Kelsi replied backing away from the red Blone. They were sitting in their homeroom class waiting for Ms.Darbus to enter.

"No offence Kels, but your fvuz is an idiot! Wait till im through with him!" Sharpay exclaimed as Troy and Chad headed inside. Jason and Zeke headed towards thier Homeroom Class. Kelsi had to join them as this wasnt her Homeroom class. She quickly nodded whispering a "Dont do anything drastic" to Shar and walked out, giivng Troy a comforting smile as she walked pass him and out. Sharpay quickly pulled Chad towards them as Gabriella entered followed by Ms.Darbus who started writing something on the board.

"The plan G.T.A.G.T is back on guys!" Sharpay whispered

"Havnt we already meddled up with their lives? This is completely our fault. Im not doing this" Chad replied frustrated walking slowly away.

Taylor sighed."Dont you dare walk out of my plan Danforth!"Sharpay screeched , looking menacingly at Chad and opened her bag " Or else..."Motioning for her Bag and its contenants.

" i dont even wanna know what you have in mind." Chad muttered walking back to them

" Good! Now heres what we'll do! Ill Tell Troy to..." Sharpay explained the plan to Chad and Taylor who nodded thier head in approval.

Gabriella and Troy looked at them confused, knowing they were planning something. Gabriella had ignored Troy completely and it killed him. They never had an argument before and well he kinda missed her.

--------------------------------------

"Troy Bolton!" Sharpay walked up to A Confused Troy as he walked to Cafeteria. It was lunch period.

"Shar?"

"Now you listen here buddy and listen good! You want Gabriella to Forgive you???"

Troy nods his head quickly " Good now heres what i want you to do..."

------------------

"Whats Sharpay doing talking to Troy Mandy??" Cheyanne asked Mandy worried

" Dont worryAnne. There just friends nothing more, Chill. You could still back out before you get hurt." Mandy tried to reason with her

" No way!" Cheyanne clenched her fists."And let Gabriella or Sharpay get him!Ive been waiting for 2 years! i desrerve this Mandy! Ive decided. I wont be rejected!" Cheyanne stalked off followin Troy closely while Mandy watched her closely, worried.

Cheyanne knew that she had to approach him before he reached the cafeteria or before he foind Gabtriella or Sharpay so he walked up to him. he still had his hands in his jeans, thinking hard. He looked so cute when he frowned!" Hey Troy..Can we talk?"Cheyanne approached him and asked casually.

"Oh...Umm sure Hi Cheyanne!" He Greeted politely.

She montioned for an empty classroom. They walked inside.Cheyannce cdangerously close to him.

Little did they know Gabriella had been watching them and decided to eavesdrop on them.,hoping they wernt doing what she thought they could do as it would break her heart.

**-----------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER 4! PLEASE GUYS READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT REVIEWS GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ANIIME CHIIK DONT GET MAD AT YOU CHARACTER PLEASE... I PROMISE SHE'LL GET BETTER!I REALLY LIKE YOU! YOUR A GREAT READER AND FAN AND YOUR THE ONLY REVIEWER!DONT GET MAD AT ME GIRL! YOU ROCK! ILL UPDATE SOON!**

**READ! I KNOW NOT MUCH FUNNY SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS KINDA SERIOUS BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER AND ONWARDS WOULD BE FUNNY LIKE CHP 1 2 AND 3. I HAD TO HAD A LITTLE DRAMA! THNX FOR READING!**

**GIRLPRINCESS**


	6. Authors Note about Chp 5

**Authors Note HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR NO CHAPTER 5 TODAY BUT IVE BEEN KINDA BUSY WITH SKOOL STUFF! SO PLEASE EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER AKA CHAOTER 5 AT 5TH DECEMBER! THANX FOR THE PATIENCE! OVE YOU ALL! AND OH ANNIIME CHIIK WHY DDINT YOU REPLY TO CHAPTER 4?? IM WORRIED ...PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Girl Princess: Thanx for waiting guys for this chapter. its been really difficult. my exams are starting from 10th till 18th but ill write a chapter each day anyways no matter if its an exam day! FAN FICTION AND FANS FIRST! lol! Thnx for reviewing aniime chiik! i was woorried that you didnt like the chapter! guys it makes me feel that you dont like my story! please review more! a new character is gonna be introduced who plays a major part in the story! Some part of the gang will leave..maybe jason..lol...not telling...or maybe zeke...or chad??? not tellling but cheyanne is staying! ive got her an awsome and main part later on! she has to be here! Anyways Chapter 5 is here!Read the whole character list!**_

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

_**Genere**_** Romance , drama , hurt /comfort , tragedy , love , death and suspense**

_**Starring**_

**Zac efron as Troy Bolton **

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez **

**Todd as Todd Carters **

**Aniime Chiik/Cheyanne as Cheyanne Roberts **_shows cheyanne hugging sharpay and gabriella, laughing _

**Alexa Close as Alexa Close **_ shows alexa giggling as taylor,sharpay,cheyanne,gabriella and her are having a pillow fight in her room._

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans **

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth **

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor mckessie **

**Chris warren JR as Zeke baylor **

**Ryne Staborn as Jason Cross**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans ( from second half of my story and onwards) **

_**COUPLES**_

**Troyella , Some Ryella in the second half of the story but dont worry it is Troyella, Cheyanne-Troy, Todd-Gabriella , Chaylor , Alexa-Troy , Ryan-Alexa , Zekepay **

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy Alexa and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

_**Dedicated**_** To : Aniime Chiick , Piratez4ever and hmmsbandgeek12 ! U GUYS ROCK **

_**Hints about Future Chapters:**_**INTRODUCING! ALEXA CLOSE!! THE LAST ADDITION IN THE STORY! MAYBE... I DONT KNOW I PLANNED ON ADDING HER AND TELLING YOU GUYS LATER BUT I WANTED TO TELL YOU NOW! SHE COMES WITH TODD! IN THE 8TH CHAPTER. YES! TODD COMES IN CHP 8 WITH ALEXA. AND SOMETHING HAPPENS TO KELSI! I SAID TO MUCH LOL!**

**----------------------------------**

_**Chapter 5**_

"So..What did you want to talk to me about Chey?" Troy asked curiously and awfully uncomfortable

_Aww already a nickname for me! Chey! its way better then Ann which Mandy gave me! i wont tell her that since she'll be hurt _Cheyanne starts twirling her hair and a lump suddenly forms in her throat, she was awfully nervous. This is her big moment! Her chance and she was totally blowing it! Troy stood there looking at her with an awfully cute and adorable confused expression.

"Oh..Sorry..dozed off..."Cheyanne covers up

"Its ok.."

"Anyways..i wanted to ask if you were busy this saturday afternoon? If not maybe we could go to the movies and maybe later get some icecreams.. you know..to hang out" Cheyanne asks hopefully.

Troy feels himself in a tight spot. He didnt want to hurt Cheyanne's feelings. She was a nice girl, Not to mention Good-Looking

"Umm Cheyanne..I'd Love too" (Gabriella's Heart Sinks)But.."( Gabriella looks hopeful)"I've got plans with Chad..Im sorry maybe some time later?" Troy asks trying to cheer her up, obviously feeling bad , knowing how rejection felt.

"Its..ok..yea sometime later" Cheyanne asks as her eyes drop. Suddenly a hude urge comes over her and she grabs his shirt and Crashes her Lips meeting his.Troy's body becomes startled at the sudden move as is too shocked to repsond.

Gabriella meanwhile,Glad that Troy didnt accept her Date, fixes her hair ad puts on a cheerful expression. She was ready to forgive Troy and ask him out.. yes she was ready.. If Cheyanne Roberts Could to it? Why couldnt She Gabriella Montez?. As soon as she stepped inside she came to an abrupt halt. Troy and Cheyanne..WERE Making out right in front of her! She dropped her books in shock as her Heart Breaks! Cheyanne and Troy hear this and pull apart and see a hurt Gabriella standing. "Shit.."Troy mumbles.." Look Gabi i can explain.. this isnt what it looks like.." Gabriella slaps him hard while Cheyanne Looks at the floor uncomfortabley. "YOU JERK!" Gabriella cried. "You knew i had a major crush on you and you broke my heart! I never want to see you again!" Gabriella picks up her books, mumbles a bye to Cheyanne , glares to Troy and leaves,

"Im soo.. sorry Troy.. I didnt know...IM really sorry" Cheyanne says looking guilty and terrible

"Its ok Cheyanne.. this is all my fault" Troy mumbles

"So.. i better go.. Lunch period is almost over Ill see you around..Bye Troy.."Cheyanne leaves taking a final glance At Troy. She rushes off to Mandy, knowing what she had to do.

------------------------------

"HE DID WHAT!" Sharpay screamed, A murderous Look in her eyes.Gabriella nods. " WHY THAT LITTLE...ILL DEAL WITH HIM.. SEE YOU LATER GABS" Sharpay marches off in search of Troy in the Gym.Gabriella and Taylor were sitting in a free classroom. Immediately she excused Sharpay and Taylor from the lunch table and told them EVERYTHING. Sharpay had an outburts and went lookinf for Troy.

"Its ok Gabs..Maybe you should let him explain?? Give him a chance..Maybe he has a reason..Ill talk to Cheyanne..Shes a nice girl.."Taylor tries to cheer her up while Gabriella scoffs at Cheyannes Name.

"MY hearts broken Tay.."Tears leak from her eyes

"Aww come here..." Taylor pulls Gabriella into a tight hug "I'tll be all ok..I Promise..You two are meant to be together . This is Just fate trying to mess with you, Give him a chance Gabriella.OK?"

"I'll think about it..."Gabriella mumbles as Taylor leaves to find Cheyanne.

-----------------------------------------

Zeke and Troy are shooting hoops during lunch. Troy told him Everything and Zeke was trying to cheer her up. He really needed Kelsi but she had to work on a drama project and couldnt Come. He couldnt ask Sharpay for she'd skin him alive for what he did. Speaking of Sharpay...

"TROY DAVID ALEXANDER BOLTON! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" Sharpay screams Barging into the Gym , Startling Zeke and Troy

"Umm..For my own saftey i rather i ran.." Troy replies to her outburst, backing away from Zeke who was rubbing Sharpays Back, trying to make her calm.

"Dont make me come over there!" Sharpay menacingly takes a step towards him.

"Troy..in a situation like this .. there is only one Mature and Manly thing to do..RUN MAN!" Zeke exclaims.

Troy darts off and sprints towards the Exit.Sharpay takes off her heels and runs after him. Since hes exhausted after playing Basketabll, He slows down and Sharpay jumps and pounces on his back and starts clawing him everywhere.He tries to get her off

"I dont care how sexy you are Bolton! You hurt my BFF! YOU GONNA PAY!" Sharpay excalims.In an attempt to Push her off, He accidenltly rips her Sleeve and Zeke gasps horrifyingly and runs away from the Gym.Sharpay gasped."Oh no you didnt.."Sharpay starts.Troy manages to escape free but she makes him trip and fall down. She climbs on top of him, Her hands on both sides of his face."FIRST OFF ALL! YOUR GONNA SAY SORRY TO GABS LIKE I ASKED YOU TOO! ARE WE CLEAR?!"

Troy mumbles a "Yes..maam"

"GOOD NOW SECOND OFF ALL. ABOUT MY NEW DESIGNER RUNINED FASHION ITEM..." SHARPAY GLARES AT HIM, FIRE IN HER EYES.." ILL GIVE YOU THE COUNT OF TEN.." As she Gets off him " 1...2...10..." Sharpay chases him while he runs as fast as he can towards the Boys locker room, Safe from Sharpays evil plans of Revenge.

--------------------------------------

"Hey Cheyanne..Whats up" Taylor Greets Cheyanne Warmly. Cheyanne was in the Theatere talking to Mandy about something. Taylor was tired as she was looking for her everywhere.

"Oh..um.. Hi Taylor..Im good ..you?"Cheyanne asks as Mandy shuts her mouth quickly looking at Taylor confused of why she was here.

'im good..But Gabriella isnt.."

"It was totally my fault! I feel so Guilty! Please tell her im sorry! Its just that i had no control and had kissed him! Now i feel guilty at thier breakup.."Cheyanne started Ranting..Taylor puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey.. Calm down..They werent going out in the First place.. but she really liked him... "Taylor replies smiling at the fact that Cheyanne had admitted the Truth. Maybe she wasnt that bad as people thought she was.

"Oh... then it must have hurt a lot...Im gonna make it up to her by doing this..." Cheyanne whispers to Taylor what she was going to do and Taylor smiled at how generous Cheyanne was being. She noded in approval and waved a bye to Mandy and Cheyanne as she walked out of the Theatere and into Math Class With Jason Kelsi and Sharpay. Chad Gabriella Zeke and Troy had AP English.Gabriella completely ignored TRoy which made his heart sink. Dhe continously glared at him everytime he mouthed Sorry to her. She scoffed evertime. he had to do this as soon as possible..

--------------------------

"Kelsi.. What am i doing in the cafeteria when i could be studying??" Gabriella asked boringly.

Kelsi had asked her to come at 4 and meet her outside East High. She had said that she wanted to show Gabriella something and it was an emergency. Kelsi had promised that it had nothing to do with Troy Bolton or as Gabriella Reffered to him as HIM .

"Gabriella..be patient. now wait here while i go get the surprise" Kelsi giggled , wanting to see Gabriellas reaction when she found out. But she couldnt as she couldnt interfere, She gave Sharpay, Who was hiding behnd a couple of Tables, Who Gave a signal indicationg that she got Keli's messege. Taylor and Zeke were hiding outside The Cafeteria on one end of the Exit waiting for the right moment with Chad who kept Whining of how hungry and bored he was. He didnt know about the plan. He shut up when Taylor threatened to Tie him up and Throw in the Dark and FOODLESS Closet , emphasing that she would starve him. He shut up immdediately. He couldnt last without food for more then half an hour.

"Where is she??" Gabriella muttered annoyingly, obviously talking about Kelsi as she tapped her foot on the Marble Floor Angrily. This was cutting up on Major Reading time.

Jason and Cheyanne waited for their signal at the other exit of the Cafeteria.They finnaly got the signal from Sharpay and Shut the Cafeteria doors ludly startlin Gabriella. Chad ,Taylor and Zeke Shut the Other Door following suite and making Gabriella Jump. Suddenly the lights were turend on the Cafeteria revealing a Nervous but Handomse Troy. The lights were obiviosuly Kelsis Doing, Now Troy and Gabriella were alone with Sharpay inside a locked Cafeteria.

"What are you doing here? Why arnt you sucking Cheyannes Face. Has she started making you call Chey-Chey" Gabriella scoffs in disgust while Troy eyes drop and his expression shows hurt . Gabriella sofens a little and holds down the urge to insult him more

"What are you doing here? Kelsi brought me here to show me a surprise?" Gabriella asks casually in a bored tone

"I AM THE surprise. I t was all a plan to make you come to me" Troy whispers so that only Gabriella can hear. " I just wanted you to let me explain about the accident" Gabriella snorts as soon as he says Accident. But she doesnt interupt indicating for him to go on.

" What you saw was an accident, In the classroom. I wasnt the one who kissed her. She sort of startled me and believe me she is Sorry she sent me more then 25 msgs on my cell saying SORRY. She probably sent you msgs too rite??."Gabriella mumbles a yes. Outisde Cheyanne blushed while Jason smirked chuckling."I was too startled and so ddint move her away. I was already upset and depressed about the whole tape thing. I was a jerk and im sorry. What ever you saw on the tape was alire. i Was annoyed at my friends nagging so i burst out lies i didnt mean. You actually are really beuatiful and i do really like you . I like you a lot! So please Gabi forgive me. I brought these for you. " He walks over brings out a bouquet of Yellow roses. Yellow roses meant friendship. "I thought you liked me alot? then why the yellow roses. Not that im compalining or anything" Gabriella managed to ask as she smelt the Yellow roses he handed her. They smelled great. Yellow roses were her favourite.

"I like you but i dont wanna pressure you into going out with me. I completely understand. I just want you to be my freind at least."Troy replies to her statement.

"Hmm.. I dont know Troy.." Gabriella starts

"Wait, Before you make a decisioin i want you to have this. " He takes out a silver locket with the engraving Troy and Gabi friends forever. She looked amazed. It was amazing. Inside Was a picture of her and Troy smiling.He was soooooooooooo sweet!Gabriella blushed and put it on.

"Troy.."Gabriella starts but gets annoyed when he interupts,"Listen to this before you answer" Troy states and takes out a mike from his bag. He motions For Sharpay who turns on And presses a Play Button on a portable stereo and a music of 'Start Of Something New' rang out nand echoed in the cafeteria, reminding Gabriella of the first time they sang together. Troy started singing.

_T Living in my own world..._

_Did it understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance..._

Seeing no response he turns away and starts towards the exit. But hes stopped by Gabriella.

_G I never believed in_

_What i couldnt see_

_I never opened my eyes_

Troy joins her and shares his mike with her (**IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE (A/N)**

_T Ohoo_

_G To all the possibilities_

_T Who's ever thought of_

_That we'd both be here tonight!_

_G/T I know something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And i know this could be the_

_Start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_G Ohoo_

_G/T And now looking in your eyes_

_The feeling in my heaarttttt_

_Is The Start of Something new..._

Gabriella gasps after they trail off.Troy smiles waiitng for her to say something in response

"So ...Can we Sing something else? Since were in the moment" Gabriella mutters and blushes while Troy chuckles and motions for Sharpay . he came perpared with Three songs.

_T Its hard to believe_

_That i couldnt see_

_that you were always there beside me_

_G thought i was alone_

_with no one to hold _

_T You were always there beside me_

_This feelings like no other .._

_I want you to know..._

_G/T That ive never had someone that knows me like you do.._

_The way you do!_

_So that ive never had someone who looks at me like you.._

_Like you..._

_So lonely before_

_Ive finally foind_

_What ive been lookinf for..._

Gabriella squeals while Troy rolls his eyes in amusement. "Another one!" Gabriella exclaims

"Another one???" Troy asks unsure , teasing Gabriella. He had come prepared with three songs. The last ebing her favourite

Gabriella pouts."OK OK..." Troy indicates to Sharpay who turns on the Tune of You are the music in me. The rest of the Gang Cheyanne Taylor Chad Kelsi Jason and Zeke all put thier ears to the door.

_G Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Yeah..._

_You are the music in me.._

_You know the words once upon a time.._

_Make you listen.._

_Theres a reason.._

_And when you dream theres a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter and a happy ever after..._

_T/G your harmony_

_to the melody.._

_is echoing inside my head_

_a single voice_

_above the noise..._

_and like a common thread_

_T Hmm yourn pulling me.._

_G when i hear my favourite song_

_I know that we belong so._

_T you are the music in me_

_G its living in all of us and its brought us here because_

_T Because you are the music in me_

_G na na na na_

_na na na na_

_T yea yea yea.. _

_G/T You are the music in me..._

They trail off and hug each other. Gabriella blushes and Troy grins.

" Soo.. Gabriella.. You forgive me for being a jerk?" Troy pouts..

"Um..."

The whole gang inch thier ears a little closer waiting for her response. Sharpay tumbles on the chair infront of us and tubmles on the floor with a bang. Troy and Gabriella burts out lauhging. Gabriella had known Sharpay was here as she had heart Sharpays loud sqealing when they were singing. She ingored their laughs and motioned for Gabirella to answer him.

"I..." Gabriella starts...

**-------------------**

**OMG! CLIFF HANGER! I KNOW THIS CHAPTERS DULL BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MORE HILAROUS AND FUNNY... LESS DRAMA IN THE NEXT ONE! STAY TUNED. I REALLY DONT THINK YOULL GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. BEAR WITH ME AND SEND ME YOUR THOUGHTS! ESPECIALLY CHEYANNE/ANIIME CHIIK! ILL BE WAITING . CHP 6 TOMORROW!**


	8. Chapter 6

_**Girlprincess - Hey guys thnx for waiting and for the reviews!dedications to this chapter are to aniime chiik . This chapters going to be amusing and funny! so please watch! remmeber todd and alexa come in chp8!!! yeyyyyyy!!!!!!!! and something happens to kelsi i maybe chp7 or 8! read if you want to find out! CHAPTER 6!i wanted to ask if you guys want me to continue. ive made the story up to 20 chps. written them in rough but i want to ask if your not bored or anything.**_

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

_**Genere**_** Romance , drama , hurt /comfort , tragedy , love , death and suspense**

_**Starring**_

**Zac efron as Troy Bolton **

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez **

**Todd as Todd Carters **

**Aniime Chiik/Cheyanne as Cheyanne Roberts **

**Alexa Close as Alexa Close **

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans **

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth **

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor mckessie **

**Chris warren JR as Zeke baylor **

**Ryne Staborn as Jason Cross**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans ( from second half of my story and onwards) **

_**COUPLES**_

**Troyella , Some Ryella in the second half of the story but dont worry it is Troyella , Chaylor , Zekepay **

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy Alexa and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

_**Dedicated**_** To : Aniime Chiick, ROCK **

_**Hints about Future Chapters:**_**It finally happens! Thats all im saying people! Stay tuned for Chapter 7! to find out!**

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

Troy waiting for Gabriella to finish. Sharpay had to restrain herself from shouting at Gabriella for making her wait so long.Outside Cheyanne crossed her fingers. If she didnt forgive them it would be all her fault. And plus the gang wouldnt be the same. She would feel tremendously guilty as if she didnt feel that now. Taylor knew that too and was secretly worried.

"I...sighs..Troy...i forgive you...But! on one condition! You have to..." Gabriella starts a smirk on her face

"I Have to what???"Troy asks nervous knowing Gabriella was just as devious as the Blonde Drama Queen."You have to... take me out for the whole day and treat me to anything i say! Plus the whole gang will be going too! And you'd b paying." Gabriella smirks.Troy groaned and gulped knwoing she would purprosely ask him to take the gang to a resteraunt , and knowing Chad, his allowance would run out fast."Gabi..." Troy starts "No buts Troy.."Gabriella smirks and hugs him "Were friends..even though i still like you i dont want to rush into a relationship. Ok?" Troy nodds sadly. Gabriella hugs him. " There there..T-bear!"

Troy Glares at her.Sharpay squeals rushing out towards them and hugging the both of them. the rest of the gang open the doors and rush inside for a group hug. " Guys.. we have to breathe..."Troy manages to choke out. They pull apart and mumble sorry.Cheyanne walks up." Well i guess my work here is done..Im really sorry guys for what i did . I truly am.. I wont do another thing like that again. I just liked him soo much.." Cheyanne walks away. Gabriella catches up and hugs her tightly." Welcome to the Gang Chey!" She greets Cheyanne into the gang. Cheyanne practically sqeals. 'SERISIOUSLY!" The gang nodds. "Wow thanks guys" They share a group hug.

"So..now that thats settled then..Troy???" Sharpay smiles sickingly sweet."You still owe me..."

Gabriella looks confused."Owes??"Sharpay takes off her pink and white sparkly jacket and Gabriella gasps.

The sleeve that Troy ripped was clearly visible " HE DIDNT!" Gabriella gasps dramatically mocking Sharpay taking fashion too seriosuly.

Sharpay rolls her eyes."Well..Troy...?" Cheyanne and Taylor start giggling at Troys uncomfortable while Gabriella smirks at Troy as Kelsi shoots him a comforting smile.

"Umm.. How about a hug???"Troy suggests knowing it wouldnt work

Sharpay scoffs.'Psh.60$ dollars to be exact!"Troys jaw drops.

"I just tore a sleeve not the whole shirt Shar! 60$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Troy asks trying to compromise.

"It was a designer Real Abercrombie Shirt! Now pay up Cutie or else.." Sharpay menacingly takes off her heels.

Troy reluctantly takes out his wallet and hands her 60$ . Sharpay squeals " Yeyyy More shopping!"

"How do you deal with her man?"Troy mumbles tO Zeke who laughs and replies "At least she treats you better then Chad man."

Chad nodds sadly and curses his bad luck. Taylor and Kelsi smack his head.Jason just looked at them all amusingly."So can we get out of this smelly Cafeteria???"

They all agree and head for Taylors home

**----------**

"Troy..you owe us big time!" The whole gang starts to gang up on Troy who looks nervous and out-numbered."You cost us valuabe time of...

"SHOPPING!" Sharpay and Cheyanne burst out and hugg each other and giggle slightly.

"Basketball!"Zeke Jason Reply smacking and knocking their firsts together

"Reading!" Taylor Kelsi and Gabriella reply feeling no sympathy for the out-numbered Troy

"AND SLEEP!" Chad shouts. They all look at them weirdly.Cheyanne smacks the back of his head and grumbles" Even she hates me.."

"You were right Tay! This does feel good!" Cheyanne exclaims while Taylor giggles and kisses Chad as she feels sorry for everyone picking on him.

"Um.. Guys???Not to burst your bubble but..you guys yourself volunteered.soo...its not really my fault." Troy pipes up but immdediately regrets it.

They all gang up on him galring at him. '"Taylor..Get the potatoe peeler..."Sharpay menacingly orders..

"OK OK! Whadaya want guys!"Troy gives in

"10$ Each!"Cheyanne pipes up

"Money?Big surprise there.."Troy mumbles.. handing a 10$ note to Chad Jason Zeke Kelsi Cheyanne and Taylor. (**Poor troy! they swindled 160$ outta him!)**

"Yeyyyy!" The girls squeal" This means..Shopping!"

The guys roll thier eyes in anoyance.

Gabriella immediately thinks of something" By the way guys..We all know how sweet it was of Troy to do something like that (Troy blushes) but How'd you guys Get in The School. It is closed at 4."

They all look at Chad who puffs out his chest " Well i always had a little thing for picking locks..." Gabriella giggles.

Zeke takes out something from his backpack." Here Troy..I Made these for you.Just incase Gabriella didnt forgive you.."Zeke gives Troy a bag full of his famous Chocolate Chip Cookies.Troys eyes becomes hearts as he hungrily snatches them and opens them quickly. Sharpay immdeiatley glares Jealously at him.Gabriella pouts.They both hold out their hands as they also want one. Choco Chip being their favs too!

"Get your own" Troy answers coolly returning to opening his Cookie Bag.Apparently this was the wrong thing to say to Sharpay. Jason Cheyanne Taylor Kelsi and Chad immediately step away from them.

Troy stands up and tries to move for the door but Sharpys too quick for him. She lunges at his back and climbes on top of him trying to claw the Bag away from him. The rest of them Roll their eyes

"Get off! There mine!

"I want em! Hand em over!

"NO!"

Gabriella who couldnt stand it no longer Lunges at them both and tries to steal the Bag from them.Troy grabs her around the wais and she screams. Sharpay is still ontop of him not letting go. (**IMAGINE THAT LOL A/NN IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE)**

"LET GO!"

"OWWW MY HAIR..."

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"I BROKE A NAIL!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT MONTEZ!"

"YOUR GONNA STOP ME!"

"GIRLS QUIT IT AND LET ME EAT!

"ARGHHH GET HIM!"

"OWWW...

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"I LIKE ABC JELLY!" Chad randomly shouts . Troy Gabriella and Sharpay stop for a split second and glare at him. All their hair messy and some of thier clothes torn."Carry on.." Chad motions for them to continue feeling embarrased.

"Gimme!!!!!!!'

"Owwww!

"OWW SHARPAY YOUVE GOT SHARP NAILS!"

"DONT MESS WITH MEH! BOLTON! OR YOULL GET MORE OF THESE!

"HAH! ID LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY TO HIT EITHER ONE OF US SHAR!"

"THATS IT MONTEZ!"

"MINE!

"DAMN...OWW..MY NAIL...

"Shoiuldnt we stop them" Cheyanne asks worriedly

'For your own safety. I think you should stay out of this " Zeke warns.

"ENOUGH!"Taylor shouts, stopping the three of them. Troy was holding the Bag form one side Gabriella from another with one hand and another pulling Sharpays Hair . Sharpay pulling Troys dirty blonde hair and kicking him in the shins. (**Just think its possible)**Gabriella was over Sharpay who was over Troy. There were lying down."Now! all of you get cleaned up!"

"Not uitil we decide!"Troy counters Taylor.

"Why dont you flip a coin?" Chad suggests stupidly

Taylor wacks his head from annoyance."Please excuse my Boyfriend. He has a defficiancy of brain cells in his head. How cann three people. Repeat THREE! decide over a coin which is used to decide for TWO!"

Chad shrinks back and walks out of her room, heading towards the kitchen to escape the drama.

"How can we decide!?I want em!"Gabriella pouts

"NO ME!"

"ME!!"

"NU UHHH"

" IM A GROWING BOY I NEED EM! PLUS HE GAVE EM TO ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

"HEY GUYS!"The usually timid Kelsi shouts. They all look at her."Which ever one repeats the Laws of Motion and Murphys Law gets em!"

"Thats a good idea!"Gabriella piped up

"But we dont know any rules..."Troy and Sharpay reply obviously worried of losing the cookies to Gabriella.

"LAWS!" Everyone shouts. They blush."Sorry but then i guess Gabriella gets em if she recites em" Cheyanne decides motioining for Gabriella. She perfectly recites them.

"THE WINNER! GABRIELLA!" Zeke shouts. Troy reluctantly gives her the bag. Chad comes back in" What did i miss..."

"Gabriella got the BAG."Jason exclaims."Fianlly its over..."Chad mumbles in annoyance and glares at the three.

"Here Shar you can share with me.." Gabriella smirks at Troy and offers to Shar. The gangs jaw drop and the unfairness for Troy.

"Thanks Gabs your my BBFFL!" Sharpay exclaims. She smirks at Troy and kisses him on the cheek and munches on one cookie that Gabriella gave her.Gabriella suddenly fills with Jealosy at how Sharpay kissed Troy on the cheek. Even though they were friends she still liked him!.

"Hmph!" Troy pouts" First all of my allowance and now MY COOKIES! EVERYTHINGS TAKEN FROM ME!"He dramaticaly sighs.

"Drama king." Kelsi mutters while Cheyanne giggles.

"AWWW" Gabriella exclaims as she and Sharpay kiss each of Troys cheeks. He blushes. As soon as Gabriella kissed him he felt a surge of spark and he was sure Gabriella felt it to. He glanced at her and saw that she was blushing.

"Great he gets all the kisses. I mean..from Gabriella then Cheyanne then Sharpay... Why dont i ever get kissed!"Chad exclaims feigning hurt.

"Id rather die.." Sharpay glares at Chad and replies.

"That'de be an early Christamas present"Chad mumbles.

"Say that again.LOUDER?" Sharpay replies edging close to him.

"Umm... Chad ill tell you why..." Gabriella tries changing the topic as she didnt want to start another fight.". Troys really good-looking . more like the hottest guy at east high! Dont feel bad .You should be lucky you've got a girlfriend! he doesnt!"

"That makes me Feel better??"Chad scoffs.

--------------

The gang is sitting in Taylors sitting room deciding on what to do.

" Hmmm. How about bowling??"Chad suggests

"Nope..not feeling like it." Taylor mutters exhausted from thinking.

"Basketball???"Zeke suggests. The girls send him a 'you-got-to-be-kidding-look'

"I know! i have these 9 tickets to the amusent park that opened last week! we could go there!" Cheyanne pipes up, remmeberging the gift she talked to Taylor and Mandy about. "I actaully wanted to give it to Troy and Gabriella to say sorry..but since were all friends now.. we can go togteher!"

The Whole gang bursts up with "AWSOME!" " A GREAT IDEA!" "YOU ROCK CHEY!"

Cheyanne blushes.

"Well why dont we go back to her places get ready and meet up at the carnival as its really cold outside and i mean! really cold!"Sharpay suggests.

"Yeah your right Shar..we dont want You Gabs and T-bear (Troy glares at him) to go at the carnival looking like you guys hit a tornado' Chad chuckles.

They all get up and head back getting prepared. Tonight was gonna be a blast!

--------------------------------

**UGHHH I DONT KNOW HOW YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT! I DONT THNK YOULL LIKE IT! ITS PRETTY CRAPPY! IM SO EXCITED BOUT CARNIVAL! GOT MANY IDEAS AND ONE CHP TILL TODD AND ALEXA! CANT WAIT! REVIEW PLEASE!GIRPRINCESS! HOPE FOR NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW**

**HINT NEXT CHAPTER .. WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR...PLUS THE GANG GOES TO THE CARNIVAL!IM REALLY EXCITED BOUT CHP8! READ CHP 7 AND 8 IMPORTANT FOR PLOT GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW BY CLICKING THE PRETTY LAVENDAR BUTTON! ANIIME CHIIK LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 7

_**Girlprincess HEY GUYS! ITS FRIDAY AND THIS IS CHAPTER 7! WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR STARTS FROM THIS CHAPTER SO READ IR CAREFULLY. THE ACTUAL STORY STARTS FROM THIS CHAPTER. EVERY TINY DETAIL IS RELATED TO THE MYSTERIOUS PLOT! HAVE FUN READING! DEDICATION TO THIS CHAPTER GOES TO ANIIME CHIIK , xxZanessaxx , hmmsbandgeek12 and x.o.x.iluvzanessa.x.o.x . GUYS MY EXAMS STARTS FROM MONDAY SO ITS GONNA BE HARD TO POST CHAPTERS IF BY END OF DAY YOU DONT SEE A NEW CHAPTER THEN IT WOULD BE POSTED THE NEXT DAY! NOT MORE THEN THAT! I PROMISE! MAXIMMUM WAITING TIME IS 1 AND A HALF DAY! SOOO KEEP TUNED AND WATCH FOR MY CHAPTERS! REMMEBER TODD AND ALEXA COME IN CHP 8 AND SOMETHING HAPPENS TO KELSI IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.ENOUGH RAMBLING! CHAPTER 7!**_

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

_**Genere**_** Romance , drama , hurt /comfort , tragedy , love , death and suspense**

_**Madonnas song 'Frozen' Plays in the Background**_

_**Starring**_

**Zac efron as Troy Bolton **

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez **

**Todd as Todd Carters **

**Aniime Chiik/Cheyanne as Cheyanne Roberts **

**Alexa Close as Alexa Close **

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans **

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth **

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor mckessie **

**Chris warren JR as Zeke baylor **

**Ryne Staborn as Jason Cross**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans ( from second half of my story and onwards) **

_**COUPLES**_

**Troyella , Some Ryella in the second half of the story but dont worry it is Troyella , Chaylor , Zekepay **

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy Alexa and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

_**Dedicated**_** To : Aniime Chiick, xxZannessaxx , hmmsbandgeek12 and x.o.x.iluvzanessa.x.o.x! YOU GUYS ROCK AS HELL! LUV YA!**

_**Hints about Future Chapters:**_**Todd and Alexa!They come next! stay tuned for chapter 8 to read and find out more! **

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella arrived at the Amusment park which was only 5 blocks away. Sharpay had picked her up after picking up Kelsi , Taylor and Cheyanne . They were meeting the boys at 4 there. They arrived at 2 minutes past 4 and hurriedly went to the Entrance to give the tickets. They see Chad Zeke and Jason standing there looking longingly at the Rides in the park. Troy wasnt there , Gabriella noticed . But she wasnt the only one.

"Wheres Troy Zekee?? Sharpay purred to Zeke smiling sweetly to him as they Greeted everyone. It was cold outside. More like freezing and everyone was over dressed with wool jackts , over shirts , sweaters etc.

"He went to get something to eat from the nearby HotDog stand as he was really hungry.." Chad replied still staring at the rides.

"Guys..." Cheyanne mumbled.Sharpay and Gabriella giggled. The HotDog stand was Just one across the road and in no time they saw Troy running Towards them , cheeks red from the cold, carrying 3 Hotdogs in his arms . He was also over dressed in winter Clothes and looked really Sexy in them , Gabriella thought Apparently so did the other 4 girls as there jaws dropped at the sight of him coming towards them.He had on a navy AE 'Campus' jacket, a red wool AE 'Snowdrift Crew' sweater, a blue AE 'Heartland' shirt, a light classic wash AE 'Bootcut' jeans, and a pair of white AE jogger. They soon recovered from his outstanding Clothes and waited casually for him.

"Hey guys..." Troy panted as he reached towards them. He handed a Hotdog to Chad Jason and kept the third one for himself. Zeke didnt want one as he had already eaten on his way here.

"Hey Troy..Do you think of anything else besides Food?" Cheyanne and Kelsi rolled their eyes while Sharpay clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Yea.. as a matter of fact i do! Basketball and Gabriella!" Troy blushes. The girls 'AWW" while the guys roll their eyes at their friends cheesiness.Troy glanced at Gabriella and a blush crept on his cheeks.She was wearing a pink Aeropostale cami over another green Aeropostale cami, a white Hollister fur jacket, skinny Abercrombie jeans, and black Classical Vans. She looked positivily Beautiful in Troys opinion."Hey Romeo.." Sharpay snapped fingers infront of his face as he came back to his senses" If your done staring at Gabriella lets head towards the others" Sharpay motions to thier friends who had already given the Ticket Collecter thier Tickets.Troy blushed and followed a smirking Sharpay and an embarrased Gabriella.

---------------

"Lets go to the Roller Coaster!" Kelsi exclaimed linking arms with Jason and headed towards there.

"NO! Were heading towards the Bumper Cars!"Troy linked his Arms with Gabriellas like Kelsi.

"Nu uh.. Were going to the Tunel of Love..right Zekeee? Sharpay pouted at him who nodded slightly caving in to her look.

Chad and Taylor looked at each other and grinned "Ferris Wheel!" They all looked at Cheyanne to decide as she was the only odd one out and without a Boyfriend. The gang kinda marked Troy and Gabriella togtether even if they were only friends.Cheyanne surpressed a groan, her being the one who got the difficult task.

"Um...Why dont we go our own ways and meet at the Fountain in Half an hour.. Right after our rides our finished." Everyone else agreed and walked apart to the Roller Coaster , Bumper Cars , Ferris Wheel and to the Tunnel of Love. Cheyanne simply headed towards the Nearby Stalls to playgames to win some cute and adorable Teddy Bears.

--------

Sharpay sat waiting on the edge of the Fountain with Zeke standing besides her looking out for their friends. It was over an hour and they still wernt here.They saw Troy and Gabriella come their way, Troys arms full of Hotdogs and Cotton Candy while Gabriella held a HUge Teddy Bear.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Sharpay practically screamed.

"Calm down Shar..I justr had to get this cute Bear which by the way took only 5 minutes as im so good at throwing!"

Gabriella smiled proudly as Zeke started eating one of Troys Cotton Candy who started devouring his Hot dog

" But if 'someone' hadnt spent the last 20 minutes in the waiting line for Cotton Candy we would've been here earlier" Gabriella exclaimed shooting Troy a playful glare who just grinned.

They saw Taylor drag Chad by the ear towards them

" Sorry guys were late. If Danforth hadnt gotten us lost we would have been the first here, i COUDLNT even enjoy my rude with him screaming like a Girl all the way making my ears bleed." Taylor Shot Chad a dirty look and massaged her ears.

Chad just mumbled a sorry and blushed out of embarassment.Soon Cheyanne joined them and after waiting for Jelsi for another 10 minutes they started randomly heading forward no idea were they went.Gabriella suddenly tripped on an uneven piece of footpath and shrieked as the Teddy flew out of her hands as she started for the floor. But she didnt experience any pain or thud of her falling. She opened her eyes slowly seeing Troy coming to her rescue and garbbing her around the waist.

"As long as Im here i wont let you fall" Troy murmered to Gabriella as she blushed deeply.

They stayed in the same position for a couple of minutes while They rest of the gang smirked at them. They crept slowly towards each other lips barely apart. Both were nervous as hell. As Gabriella made to lean in and fill the gap Jason coughed loudly drawing them apart. They both started blushind a deep Crimson. The rest of the gang shot glares at Jason for ruining there Moment and Kelsi smacked her forehead in anoyance at her boy friends stupidity.Jason handed Gabriella her Teddy as they walked on.

"Chad...Why dont you ever treat me specially like Troy treats Gabriella..." Taylor whined

"Because i dont wanna be a cheesy boyfriend" Chad rolled his eyes proving that he was a non-romantic boyfriend.Taylor smacked his head in annoyance cursing her Bad luck for falling for the Frizzy haired idiot.

"It seems like Troy and Gabriella have been dating like months. The way they act.. The staring the lustfilled eyes the constant flirting..."Cheyanne playfully smirked at the uncomfortable Soon-To-be-couple who looked at the ground as they walked on.

"Guys..were just friends..nothing more..never will be...Just friends.." Gabriella exclaimed. The 'Friend' word seemed posion for her to say.It broke Troys heart as she said thos words..'Never will be...'

"I just wish either Jason Zeke or Chad would be half as romantic as T-bear here is..."Sharpay says annoyed at her boyfriend.

"SEE! Troy man your making us feel bad..."Chad murmered as Troy blushed. Everyone burst out in laughters.

'Heyyy Look a Fortune Teller Stall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kelsi squealed jumping up and down.

"Wow thats sooo cooooooooooool" Cheyanne joined Kelsi in squealing. Sharpay nodded in approval.

"Pleasssee..."Taylor scoffed at the word 'Fortune'" Thats a bunch of balony! Science gives the real theory!Right Gabs??"

"Well..Your right Taylor but it seems like fun to give it a shot...Cmon please.." Gabriella and Troy start pouting as Chad Jason and Zeke chuckle.

'Oh..fine..."

"Yeyyyyyyyyyyyy!"Gabriella Sharpay Kelsi and Cheyanne squeal and dash inside the tent. Taylor and Troy roll their eyes and relcuctantly follow suite and head inside.Chad Jason and Zeke smirk follow too chuckling at the Outrageous thought that someone could see the future.

-----------------

"I see..That you come here for a special reason..." The misty-eyed-Teller perdicts rattling her beads.

"Well Duh..."Sharpay reply plies in an annoyed tone and frowns at The teller."Ah! i see great potential in your life deary..."Teller predicts pointed a bony finger at Sharpay" Sharpay Mitchelle Evans will become a supel model and also a fashion designer. She will have 2 kids and marry to..."

"Shhhh! I want to keep the person i marry a surprise for me!"Sharpay giggled motioing for the Teller to predict Gabriella's Future.

"Hmmmm"The teller starts holding Gabriella;s hand." Your future appears uncertain although i do See you trapped in fire deary..Caution Deary"Taylor Scoffs at this."Well..urmm..thanks for the warning your misty-ness??" Gabriella steps back. "Its Cheyanne's Turn!" Cheyanne goes forward and Teller holds her hand

"AHH! OHHH! UMMM.. i see betrayel in your life deary.. you will go through much pain and suffering in the future...but all be will be good in the end..NEXT!" Cheyanne confused Sends Troy towards her . Teller Grabs his hand and gasps and shrinks back towards the tent curtain clutching her hand to her chest her eyes wide with fear in them.

"TROY BOLTON!i told you to wash your hands before you came to the carnival!"Sharpay scolded"Now youvr probably scared the lights out of the nice-old-lady with your filthy hands!Say sorry!

"But i did wash my hands.."Troy mumbles.Sharpay glares at him.He mutters "Sorry"to a confused Teller. The gang bursts into chuckles and Troy glares at them

" my dear boy..I fear for you...Caution. I shall not reveal your dark fate my boy...Lets just say you wont be normal at the end of December ( It was October 26th at the moment)."

"No fair! Why do you guys get all the good fortune and i get stuck with the creepy Dark fate Fortune!" Troy pouts.

"Hey sonny! These predictions dont come cheap you know!" They all look at Kelsi and since it was her idea she takes out40$ from her purse. 10 for each prediction. "Thank you"Troy mumbles as they walk out. Chand and Jason burst out in laughter as they mimick Tellers deep and dark voice predcitin the future.

'Dont think you guys beleived that Crap did you?????" Taylor asks confirming her thoughts.

"No way"

"Nu uh.."

"It was bullshit"

"Crap nonsense"

"Yea...Nonsene" Cheyanne replies not paying attnetion. Deep down she was worried for herself Troy and Gabriella as the three of them had a horrific encounter coming in thier lives. She quickly shakes her head and runs up to the Gang who were all laughing at Chads joke.

------------------------

Gabriella sat in her Armchair in her house living room. Her mom was out of town for business work and she was all alone. It was 2 hours after The gang dropped her after spending the Whole Afternoon at the Carnival.She as currently reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. She was crying soflty as it was the part were Dumbledore died ( **I cried too! A/NN). **Suddenly her phone rings and she sees the caller ID. She smiles as picks up.

Troy/**Gabi**

**Hey T-bear**

Ughh.Still havnt gotten over that one?

Gabriella chuckles **Im not going too. Its too hilarous! and positivly cute! Like you..**

Are you flirtting with me Ms.Montez

**Maybe i am..Mr.Bolton**

I knew you couldnt resist the Bolton Charm! Its irrisistible!

**Psh. Anyways did you call for a reason for once..**

Yea i kinda di...HEY!

Gabriella giggles **So..whats up ?**

Are you free at the moment ?

**Um.. yea..Why...???**

Would you like to hang out with me tonight? Ill pick you up

**Sure let me just get dressed...**

No whatever you wore for the Carnival is perfect! Pleasse!!!!!

**Ok ok...It better not be something fancy or i'll murder you! **

Yes maam!

**Ok..Il be ready in fifteen minutes!**

See you Gabi.

They Hang up

Gabriella quickly dashes upstairs to her room. She sits infront of the Vanity Mirror and Slowly Brushed her Black-Golden straight hair.She applied Lip gloss And a tint of Blush as she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly put on the locket she wore on thier previous Saturday hangout which resulted in a disaster.She dashes downstiars and opens the door Seeing him looking as sexy as ever in the same outfit he wore at ht Carnival.

"Hey you look great Gabi!"Troy smiled

"Like wise...So were are we going Gabriella asks as she steps out and closes the door to her house.

"Its a surprise " He opens the door to his car and she sits down politely thanking him. They drove for about 10 minutes when the car stopped.Troy got out and opened the door for Gabriella.As she got out, Troy held a blindfold.

"No way..." Gabriella protested

"Pleaasseeeee!"Troy pouts

"OH darn it.. why did i ever tuaght you how to do that..." Gabriella mutters as she puts on the blindfold.

Troy chuckles and leads her down a slopy and grassy hill. There were inside the Alberqerque park. He stopped after a while and opened the blindfold. By the huge lanke in the park was a blanket set for two. Candles everywhere. It was about 8pm and it was dark. The candles made the romantic picnic more beautiful.

"Troy its beautiful...I love it!"Gabriella gasped

"Good! cause i spent hours cooking the food and setting this up!"Troy exclaimed proudly.Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him

"Ok ok..Zeke helped me in the cooking,..."Troy mumbles.

Gabriella giggled and sat down on the Blanket. She smelled the beautiful red rose on her plate.It read a note _To my dearest and bestest best friend Gabi! From Troy. _She smiled widley unable to contain her happiness.Troy crept besides her and grabbes her by the waist and hoisted and threw her iover his shoulder.

"Troy! put me down!"Gabriella started hitting his back,

"Nope!"

Gabriella saw Troy heading for the lake and screamed "You wouldnt!"

Troy chuckled and smirked.He jumped into the cold lake with Gabriella wit a huge splash.

" OH MY GOD! TROY BOLTON!" Gabriella shivered in the cold. Troy popped up besides her and splashed her playfully.Gabriella pounced onto him and started spalshing cold water on his face soaking his head completely.They started chasing after each other in the lake and after a while surfaced and climbed back up towards the blanket.Gabriella started shivering and glared at Troy.

"Dont think i came unprepared" Troy exclaims proudly handind her a blanket which she wrapped around herself.Gabriella giggled and muttered " wow..he does have some commen sense!"Troy mocked hurt and replied "OUCH That hurt right here!" They chatted for a while about School and family problems,Bonding for the first time in 2 weeks of drama.Troy's face turned serious and he spaced out. Gabriella looked at him worried

'Are you ok?Gabriella asked

Troy came back to his senses and muttered " Yeah im fine..."Gabriella just scoffed."Troy tell me whats bothering you..please??Im your Bff!"

"im worried about College! I dont wana wory my parents for College Money! It always felt good to be incharge of your own future. now its scary."

"Its ok Troy.."Gabriella comfortably rubbed his Foreharm" Forget about College. Worry about it when the time comes..Lets just enjoy the time we have now..Ok???"

"Yeahh ok.."Troy cheerfully smiled a little. Gabriella beamed."Ok.. lets play game..."She quicky tore a peice of Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich.

Troy smiled"Oh! i love this game!"He does an adorable Backflip and gets in position.Gabriella throws the piece at him which he perfectly catches and swallows."Ok now your turn!"Troy replies chewing the peice as he tears another piece.Gabriella gets ready.He aims for it but the piece falls apart in three pieces and lands on her dress.Troy chuckled

'Not one..! Your so sad.."He gets up and runs down the hilly slope.'Get back here!"Gabriella runs after him. They both tumble down the hill rolling like logs ad finally stop.Gabriella lands ontop of Troy. They gaze into each others eyes.They slowly lean in and Troy fills the gap between them and crashes his lips to her.Sparks explode inside both of them. They both went deeper into the kiss as Troy brought his hands to her waist and Gabriella puts her around his neck.They break apart after a while shocked and confused. Whatever happened to just wantet to admit that they liked it. But they soon caved in not , as they couldnt bear the sexual tension between each other any more. Gabriella mutters "Wow.." "Yeahh Wow.."Troy replies Twinkle in his eyes. Gabriella pulls his shirt towards her and crashes her lips onto his.He kisses her back without hesitaion and this innocent kiss becomes a make-out session. this was what they all had been waiting for for months and now the wait for over.Troy grazed his tongue at Gabriellas lips asking for entrance she relictantly agreed and soon thier tongues explored the new territories.They both tasted heavenly.Gabriella and Troy surpressed moans while the continued kissing or making out. Gabriella ran her hand through his dirty blonde hair while he tangles his own hand in her hair. Troy rolls on top of her and they continue kissing .They continiued supressing moans and soon pulled back , in need of air. Hairs messy, They looked at each other confused and shocked but both burst out into smiles.

**----------**

**THEY DID IT FINALLY! AFTER 7 CHAPTERS THEY KISSED! BUT THERE NOT TOGETHER! MUHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHA IM EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEHE DONT WORRY JUST BE MORE PATIENT! DIODNT EXPECT THIS DID YA! ANYWAYS NEXT CHAPTER! TODD AND ALEXA AND SOMEHTHING HAPPENS TO ALEXA! PLEASE STAY TUNED AND REVIEW PLEASE BY CLICKLING THE LAVENDER BUTTON**

**GIRLPRINCESS!**

**Aniime IM ESPECIALLY WAIITNG FOR YOUR REVIEW! REVIEW AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! CHP 8 MAYBE TOMORROW OR DAY AFTER TOMORROW! EXAMS STARTED SO IM FACING DIFFICULTIES. BUT I PROMISE IT WONT TAKE MORE THEN 1 AND A HALF DAY TO UPDATE CHAPTERS. SOMETIMES 1 DAY SOMETIMES 1 AND HALF. NOT MORE OR LESS PEOPLE!**

**THIS CHAPTERS ALSO KINDA CRAPPY**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK!**


	10. Authors Note About Chp 8

**Authors Note HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR NO CHAPTER 8 TODAY BUT my exams have started and i had to study my ass off big time! i hope you will forgive me!!!!!!!!! its eats me alive to think i dissapointed my awaiting fans especially aniimechiik! IM TRULY SORRY! mY mom said that if i dont get marks more then 80 then shel'll shut of my t.v cell and computer! PLEASE PRAY FOR ME! I NEED IT! IILL TRY WRITING CHAPTER 8 ON MONAY HOELFULLY ON TUESAY IT'LL BE BE POSTED IF NOT THEN BY WEDNESDAY LATEST! SATY IN TUNED AND DONT DITCH MY STORY! LUV U ALL!**


	11. Chapter 8

_**Girlprincess Sorry guys i havnt updated but ive had exams anyways todays saturday and only 2 papers left on mon and tue. then back to story! yeyyyyy! anyways heres chapter 8. sorry to keep you waiting. Aniime chiik! you dont like zac efron hesss so hot! i knw he didnt appear that good in hsm 1 aND 2 but in interviews or other events., hes hottt!.lol giggles. anyways thanx for waiting . the much awaited chapter is finally here. to tell you the truth. i had written this chapter a week ago but my sister deleted it. curse her. so here i am writing it again. anyways hope you like it!**_

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

_**Genere**_** Romance , drama , hurt /comfort , tragedy , love , death and suspense**

_**Madonnas song 'Frozen' Plays in the Background**_

_**Starring**_

_**Main Characters**_

**Zac efron as Troy Bolton **

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez **

**Todd as Todd Carters **

**Aniime Chiik/Cheyanne as Cheyanne Roberts **

**Alexa Close as Alexa Close **

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans **

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth **

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor mckessie **

**Chris warren JR as Zeke baylor **

_**Supporting Characters**_

**Ryne Staborn as Jason Cross**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans ( from second half of my story and onwards) **

**Alyson Reed as Ms.Darbus **

**Jack Bolton and Sarah Bolton**

**Anna Montez **

_**COUPLES**_

**Troyella , Some Ryella in the second half of the story but dont worry it is Troyella , Chaylor , Zekepay **

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy Alexa and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

_**Dedicated**_** To : Aniime Chiick, xxZannessaxx , hmmsbandgeek12 and x.o.x.iluvzanessa.x.o.x! YOU GUYS ROCK AS HELL! LUV YA!TONS! REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPPY ASWELL GIGGLES**

_**Hints about Future Chapters:**_**Troyella?????wink wink **

**-----------------------------------**

**At this point, The Real Story Starts so its gonna get ugly..lol! just keep reading for real drama and tragedy! Love you all! Remember Chapter 7 is a must to read to continue with the story. Its got hints about the Future! Read everyword Carefully! And remmeber its the month of October!Anyways enough ranting! On to the Story!Mwuah! **

**Chapter 8**

Gabriella and Troy just completely stared into each others eyes completely baffled at their suddden bolt of courage.Troy inside felt like an idiot.He knew that now after they had done it things would be awkward between them.To think there wasnt enough tension between them.He stared into her dark chocolate orbs and was completely mesmerized by them.He had never seen such beautiful eyes. He could see happiness as well as confusion in her eyes.

Gabriella on the other hand felt quite different, Guilt wasnt eating her up like it was with Troy. She was screaming of joy inside.He was an amazing kisser , she had to give credit to him.It felt wonderful to taste him.He smelt heavenly.She felt blush rise upto her already red cheeks due to the cold.She was also confused at what this kiss meant to him.Were they like together?She stared into his deep blue eyes hoping to find an answer as she felt all her courage drain away at the thought of speaking to him after their little 'incident'. She was thankful no-one saw that.She could have drowned into his blue eyes.In her opinion , they were heavenly just like him and she always got lost in his eyes if she looked at them carefully.She saw..regret and guilt in his eyes? Did he not like the kiss? Was she a bad kisser?She had to find out! Fear was eating her insides up and atlast after what it seemed like half an hour of staring she spoke up in a quite and almost inaudible timid voice.

"Where D-Does this leave us Troy ?She regretted the answer.She was shivering cause it was pretty cold outisde now.She saw him take off his jacket and place it around her shoulders for warmth.She smiled greatly at him."I dont know Gabriella..I seriously dont know..."Troy mutters."So you think it was a mistake! My first kiss was a mistake!???"Gabriella felt anger rising. She gave him her first kiss and he regretted it?.She finally admitted she hadnt kissed anyboy before him.

"First Kisss?????"Troy asked confused."This was your first Kiss???"Gabriella embarrased , Nods quietly."I feel honoured on giving you your first Kiss Gabi!"Troy grins widely.

"So you didnt regret the kiss?"Gabriella says confused at his reaction."Regret! I enjoyed it! Best kiss in my life! I was only unsure of what would happen between us now..."Troy manages to say the last part in difficuly.He didnt want to talk about the after-math consequences now, but he had to.

"I dont know Troy..."Gabriella looks at the Ground."Do you want to give it a shot??"Troy asks raising her head by lifitng her chin with his cold and numb fingers.Feeling his coldness,Gabriella starts rubbing his fingers."Hmmm..Maybe we could be friends with benefits in secret!"Gabriella giggles.

"Why not in public!"Troy whines.

"Cause i know it will cause a lot of drama es[ecially amongst the East High cheerleadera! No offence to Cheyanne though."

" I dont think she'll mind Gabi.."Troy states playing with her fingers.

"I know your disappointed Troy, But im just not ready for a relationship..weather public or not..i dont want to suffer drama you know..."Gabriella starts to feel guilty.Troy notices this and replies "Yea i guess your right..Freinds??"Holds out his hand."Friends"Gabriella shakes his hand."But.."She continues " This doesnt mean that you go dating kissing and flirting with other girls!"Gabriella retorts in a bossy tone suddenly taking over-protective mode."Yes maam!"

"Good!Hey i got a text from Shar! and Tay!"Gabriella exclaims picking up her cellphone.

_**Gabriella, the girls and i are arriving at your house in like half an hour for some girl fun..you know with no Chad or Troy to interupt us with their stupidity.We'll be there around 9 ish??. (Sharpay Evans)**_

_**Gabriella Anne Montez! Where are you! weve been waiting for you for 1 hour! **_**A/N its 10:15)**_**GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!Hope your not with**__**some guy????I thought you liked Lunkethead Basketball capatain??? (Taylor Mckessie)**_

"Awww why do i always get picked on by Tay and Shar!"Troy pouts while Gabriella giggles and kisses him on the cheek at his cuteness. She recieves another message on her cell.

_**Hey Gabs Its Chey, Hurry over! Shar is throwing a tantrum! For our safety as well as your house's you better come here quick ( Cheyanne Roberts)**_

Troy and Gabriella chuckle over Cheyanne;s Messgae."Cmon T-bear, Lets hurry"Gabriella smirks while Troy glares at her for calling her that.

------------------------------------

"WHERE IS SHE!" Sharpay nervously roams the hallway in Gabriellas house waiting for Gabriella.

"She needs to stay away from sugar Tay.."Cheyanne mutetrs to Taylor who are both leaning beside the wall in the hallway giggling at Sharpays over-reacting.Taylor suddenly hears something from outside."Oh my God! Shar Chey! Come seee this Gabs is with a guy!"

"No way!" Shar and Chey dart towards the living room window and they see a teenage boy holding hands with Gabriella.She Returns the jacket to him and kisses him on the lips and eventually they start making out.

Cheyanne sighs"Poor Troy..Hes gonna be heartbroken..."

"You should atleast Give Gabriella credit for good taste i mean that guys hott! H.O.T! rright girls?"

Cheyanne and Sharpay nodd in agreement."Who is he anyways??i get the feeling that i know him from somewhere? but i cant put my finger on it!"Cheyanne wonders curiosuly

"Ex - Boyfriend?"Taylor suggests.Cheyanne shakes her head.

Suddenly Sharpay squeals loudly.Taylor and Cheyanne cover her mouth quickly as they see the winodw slighly open.

--------------------------------------

"Did you hear something ???"Troy asks worried scanning the Dark neighbourhood for any mysterious creep stalking them."Maybe it was the wind?"Gabriella suggested resuming the kiss,All worries melt away from Troy as she kisses him and he starts kissing her back , rubbing her back fericely.They break apart after a while.Troy scracthes the back of his neck with his arm as he shuffles his feet nervously."I should..um...Go and head back...yeah..."Troy stutters.Gabriella giggles at his nervousness and hands him his jacket."Bye Troy...See you at school!"Gabriella waves as she walks to her front door,

"See you soon Gabster!Meet me by your locker before Homeroom!"Troy calls as she takes out her keys from her purse.He sees her smile and nodd her head.He , grinning walks back home in the cold and silent night.

---------------------------------

"Sharpay! Why did you squeal????"Taylor demanded furious at being nearly caught by Gabriella and her mysertious Partner.

"I know who he is! He came closer and i saw his face...He is..."Sharpay trials off leaving a dramatic suspense and pause to push Taylor and Cheyanne's button.

"Shar! Tell us!"Cheyanne demands sending daggers at her annoying playful acts.

"He is none other than...TROY BOLTON!"Sharpay exclaims as she squeals.Taylor joins in and they both jump up and down.Cheyanne mutters a small 'great' and remains silent thinking._There together!?I should be happy for them but im not! Guess i still have feelings for Troy...it hurts that he's taken.They were supposed to be single..._Cheyanne sighs and turns her attention to the opening front door revealing a smiling Gabriella Montez.

"I heard squealing..what did you guys dooo?"Gabriella asks curiosly.

"Oh..umm.Shar just..then...me..then we just...sorry what was your question?"Taylor tries to cover up.

Gabriella rolls her eyes"What were you and Shar upto?"

"Ummm...What are we talking about ???"Sharpay exclaims weakly.Gabriella admits defeat and hugs the three of them tightly.

"So lets get this Girls Night Out Started Gals!"Cheyanne exclaims loudly.

"YEA!" The other girls respond.

--------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walked down the halls of East High on Monday. Poeple kept glancing at her and their eyes widened.Gabriella wasnt the ugly nerdy geek anymore she was a popular kid at East High now. She had definantely put a change in her wardrobe. Today she wore a yellow tank top with a denim jacket with a short denim skirt. She wore a black blet around the waist of her skirt and wore black boots. Boys were gawking at her sight and were wolf-whisteling, She reached her locker to see Troy standing there with a rose in his hands. His jaw slightly dropped at the sight of her.

"Hey Troy.."She greeted him sweetly.

"Ms.Montez Here is a lovely rose for a lovely lady."Troy hands her the beautiful red rose.

"Awww.thanks Troy.."Gabriella blushes.

"Its a token of a reminder that you have the hottest boy in East High as your Secret Boyfriend"Troy smirks and whispers in her ear, tickling her a little.She smacks his head slightly and he feigns hurt,

"Owww! Gabi that hurt!"Troy whines.

"God Troy you have a ego bigger then Chads Hair!"Gabriella giggles. He stares into her eyes , pouting , knowing she would cave in. She looks up directly and comes in contact with deep blue orbs. She felt her self drowning in them."You have the most beautiful eyes Troy..."Gabriella sighs."I love them soo much..." Troy Grins "Everyone does Gabi everyone does..." Gabriella hits his arm. "Way to ruin a moment Bolton with your Abnormaly large ego!"Gabriella giggles as Troy pouts.

"Whats he pouting about now G ?"Sharpay asks as she appraches them.She hold out her bag and they miserably put their cell phones in them.Troy kisses his cell slightly "Take good care of it Shar,,,"Troy gives a dramatic sigh. "Dont worry ill amke sure its dropped into the fireplace like your and Chads Christman present "Sharpay smirks evily " And just for your dramatics no Easter Day Present!" Gabriella bursts out laughing.

"Awwww Cmon Shar!"Troy whines as he follows Sharpay and Gabriella into their Homeroom Class

-----------------

"Welcome class i hope you all had a good weekend ???" Ms.Darbus greeted them in a boring manner.The whole class muttered a few 'yes ms.darbus' before resuming what they were doing. Troy and Chad started talking about Basketball tactics for their first game of the season. Troy was really putting 110 into his training and was working extremely hard for this season. His father was proud of this.Sharpay and Cheyanne sat at the end of the class , in the backrow checking thier make-up in thier smalll compact mirrors. Zeke Jason and Kelsi were all talking about what they had done over the weekend. And last but not least Taylor and Gabriella sat in a row behind Troy and Chad and were reading a book. Gabriella kept glancing at the back of Troy's head and kept blushing. Sometimes Troy would feel someone watching him.He would turn around and see Gabriella watching him.Their eyes would connect for A Second and immediately after that they'd resume to their usual tasks , blushing like mad. This didnt go unoticed by Chad and Taylor who chuckled and rolled their eyes. Taylor knew that Troy and Gabriella were dating secretly but it amused her that they were acting as if they liked each other for ages and had kept it a secret from each other. Chad on the otherhand thought that Troy was finally gonna ask Gabriellla out today and whsipered a 'good luck man' and winked at him to which Troy responded with a weird look.The whole class was buzzing with chatter and noice as Ms.Darbus continued to write something on the board.She screamed 'Silence' as she finished and turned to the class.The whole homeroom fell into a deathly silence.They all saw that Ms.Darbus had written **WINTER MUSICAL AUDITIONS - NEXT MONDAY **on the board .Sharpay Troy and Gabriella quijcly shared a quick glance with each other.It would be amazing if the four of them got parts again as they did in the previous one.

"The winter musical auditions will be held in the theatre next week on monday. This time the play has been composed by none other then Kelsi Neilson again," Ms.Darbus Told the class as they all looked at Kelsi who blushed and sunk into her chair. She had a serious problem with nerves,"I hope that Ms Montez would like to consider to audition WIth Mr. Bolton again this time .They were fantastic the previous time" the class murmured in agreement."However im still open to New and Fresh Talent. The sign up sheets have been placed up so feel free to sign up people"Ms Darbus concluded her speech and went to sit at ther desk looking through some papers. She heard a knock on the door as 2 teenagrs approached Ms.Darbus and handed them a piece of yellow paper.Gabriella remembered handing Ms.Darbus a similar paper when she first arrived here and thus concluded that these two were new students at East High.

"Class this is Mr Carter and Ms Close . They'll be joining East High from today.Please make them most welcome.Please you two introduce yourselves."Ms.Darbus approached the class . One of the new studnets , A girl went forward and stood infront of Ms.Darbus , facing the class.

"Hi im Alexa Close and i transferred here from L.A with my cousin here"The Girl indicated pointing to the guy behind Ms.Darbus."My parents just moved to Alberqerque last week as my Dads Job was transferred here. Im a singer but i also used to be a cheerleader at my previous school."Alexa concluded her introduction.Troy definately classified this girl has Hot. She was blonde hair which reached upto her shoulders.They were let loose and a barrate was in her wavy hair.Her skin was pale and she had deep emerald green eyes,.She wore simple Tanktop with a Denim Jacket over it and a Very Short Denim Skirt that reached upto half of her thigh.She also wore boots.She pretty much looked like Gabriella today.She looked about 5'6 accoridng to Troy.Ms.Darbus assinged Gabriella to show her around school for the day and made her sit a seat behind Gabriella.He continued to stare at her.Alexa saw this and winked and smiled seductively at him.Troy blushed and removed his gaze from her.Something about this girl wasnt right.She seemed..trouble to Troy and he knew he had to stay away from her.As she passed him on her way to her assinged seat she brushed his thigh slightly which made Troy jerk up.Alexa liked this boy .In her opinion He was extremely hot and hotter then any other guy in the class. She would definately want him in bed.She just hoped that he didnt have a girlfriend.She sighed and waited impatiently for her cousin to introduce himself.Alexa smiled at Gabriella as she would be her tour guide for the whole day and she wanted to make a good impression.She drummed her fingers on the table as she saw her cousin approach the centre of the classroom to face the class.

The other New student approached the centre and cleared his throat.He flipped his blonde hair and smiled at the class"Hey Im Todd Carter and Alexa's Cousin just like she told you. We moved here from L.A due to our dads job transfrer and i think were gonna stay here for a while. I was the basketball captain in my previous school so ill try to become the captain in this school as well."The whole class glanced at Troy who was shocked at first.Troy was the basketball captain.It looked like compitition.Ms.Darbus sighed and looked at Todd"Thank you Mr.Carter. Ms.Roberts!"

Cheyanne perked up at the sound of her name being called.She was busy applying make-up and wasnt paying attnetion to the class,She looked up to see everyone looking at her."Yes Ms.Darbus ??"

"I need you to take Mr.Carter on a tour of the whole school for today...any problem with that ?"Ms.Darbus asked boringly.Any subject which was not Drama bored Ms.Darbus.Cheyanne glanced at Todd.He had Blonde hair just like Troy but Troy's was Dirty Blonde.He had Deep Gray eyes which twinkled with Myseriousness.He was hot in her opinion but wasnt any competition to Troy.Troy still was on top of the Hottie list at East High."Nope no problem.."Cheyanne trails off and goes back to doing whatever she was doing.Ms.Darbus sighed and looked aroind the class for available seats."Mr.Carter ? Why dont you take a seat next to Ms.Evans ?"Ms.Darbus glanced at Sharpay who was talking and giggling away , not paying attention to the class."Ummm ok?"Todd answered confused at who was Ms.Evans."Ms Evans! Raise your hand please!"

Sharpay was busy chatting and talking to Cheyanne about clothes , boys, fashion etc etc.Cheyanne and Sharpay at lots in common and Sharpay felt like she foind her Bestest Best Friend!.Cheyanne nudged her slightly on the foot under the table and motioned for her to pay attnetion the the Drama Teacher who was looking annoyingly waiting for Sharpay's response.She rasied her hand slightly and went back to Talking.M.Darbus rolled her eyes as Todd sat beside Sharpay.Alexa and Tood exchanged looks.This school was going to be fun.

"Now that everyhtings been settled..lets go back to Drama.I hope to see a good musi_cal_ this winter just like the previous one. So please audition! Ms.Close.."Alexa perked up and stared at her nervously."I Hear you sing?" Alexa nodds her head."It would be great to have someone experienced took part in the play with some of my talented students who sing..someone like Troy Bolton ?? " Troy freezes up.Winter musical with Alexa?What about Gabriella or Sharpay??

"Ummm ok..."Alexa muttered not knowing who Troy was.

"Mr Danforth! Is that a basketball on your table!"Ms.Darbus screeched angrily.Chad gulped and took the Basketball off the Table and put it under the desk."Peopl! This is a Classroom not a Sports Arena!" The bell rings just then."CELLPHONE!"Ms.Darbus exclaims irritatedly.Alexa and Todd realised at once that this women at a grudge against CellPhones and quickly shut off their cells.

"Ms.Darbus...that was the school bell.."Taylor giggles and says to Ms,Darbus,"Oh..."Ms.Darbus mutters to herself and leaves the classroom.

Troy was worried.He knew Alexa and Todd were trouble.He could feel it.He wanted to eep the gang away from them this year.No Drama at all unlike Last Time.He promises this as he walks out of Homeroom towards his Math Class with Taylor and Kelsi.

--------------------------------------

Gabriella and Alexa walked down the halls of East High.It was lunch period and they were both headed towards the cafeteria.They hadnt properly introduiced themselves so Gabriella spoke up" Hi Im Gabriella Montez"She pulls out her hand for a shake."Alexa Close..."Alexa replies nervously.Gabriella saw this."Hey dont be nervous Alexa.Iwas the new kid last year.."Alexa looks up "You were??"

"Yup.so ill help you.."

"Thanks Gabriella"Alexa sighs in relief that she made a new friend already.She wanted to catch up to Todd and see his Progress.Gabriella saw Cheyanne and Todd approach and beamed."Hey Cheyanne.Hey Todd..from Homeroom??"Todd looks at her and smiles and gives a slight nodd."Im Gabriella Montez"She smiles."Im Todd Carter"He reples eyeing her hungrily...Gabriella failed to notice this but Alexa did._Oh no not Gabriella i cant let Todd do this this time! Gabriellas nice and my first friend._She looks towards Cheyanne and notices the head-cheerleder outfit."Hi im Alexa."Cheyanne smiles

"Im Cheyanne.I heard your a cheerleader?"Alexa nervously nodds.

Cheyanne and Gabriella smile."Why dont you try out for Cheerleading with Gabs. Shes gonna try out too right Gabs?"Gabriella sighs and gives a nodd.She had promised Cheyanne she'd try out.They all head for The Cafeteria.

Gabriella sees Troy at his locker reading a book with a slight frown on his face,_God he's so cute and perfect! I just wanna go up there and kiss him but not infront of the whole school..were friends..with benefits..His Body is soo perfect and Sexy!So athletic ..so yummy..Gabriella stop!your acting like a perv!._Gabriella shakes her head and walks upto him.

"Hi Troy..."She smiles and giggled.Troy looks up and smiles.

"Hey Gabi whats up.? heading for lunch???Ill walk you there."Gabriella smiled " Sure but first i want you to meet Todd and Alexa."

Todd and Alexa head up with Cheyanne.Troy gives Cheyanne a friendly hug and diverts his attnetion to the Blondes."Hi im Alexa."Alexa mutters and blushes.He was the guy from homeroom."Hi im Troy Bolton"Troy hold out his hand and Alexa shakes it.Sparks are felt by her."Todd Carter.."Todd mutters.He saw the connection between Gabriella and Troy and wanted to find out what it was."Troy Bolton , Captain of hte Basketball team and also the 'Golden Boy of East High'"Troy winks at Alexa who blushes more.Gabriella smacks his head,

"You just cant keep your ego in control can you!?"Gabriella feigns annoyance.Troy plays along and feigns sadness."Why do you pick on me!?"He pouts."Cause its fun..isnt that obviois..."Gabriella replies rolling her eyes for effect."Oh really???Well this is fun too!"He grabs Gabriellas sides and starts tickling her.She screams widely which draws attention from students nearby.Cheyanne.insidely jealous, rolls her eyes at their flirting."Guys..are you together or something ??"

They both freeze up"No..we arnt..were just goofing off..Chey..way to ruin a moment there.."Troy sighs as he lets go of Gabriella who giggles.Cheyanne smirks."Dont start with me Bolton. Do you want me to tell Alexa and Todd your secret???"Cheyanne smirks while Gabriella;s eyes widen and she takes an amused look on her face.Alexa and Todd both who felt left out now became more interested."No..i mean..how did you know..i mean...your just bluffing..to make me nervous..."Troy kept stuttering nervously.Cheyanne Alexa and Gabriella giggles and Todd looks amusedly at Troy"Tell us Tell us Cheyanne!"Alexa and Todd Chant.Troy speaks up" No fair! Ganging up!"

"Whos ganging up on who?"A curious Chad and Sharpay ask as the gang minus Jason approach the group.Troy points accusingly at Gabriella Alexa Cheyanne and Todd"Them! Cheyannes balckmailing me with our secret!"

":What secret..."Chad asks confused.Troy smacks his forehead."You know Chad..the one..."Chad horrifyingly gasps and covers Cheyannes mouth."You woudnt dare!"

"You dont know wht i can do lunkhead basketball player."Cheyanne smirks.Taylor Sharpay Kelsi and Gabriella giggle.A thought occurs to Troy"Chey..who told you about the secret???"Cheyanne smiles evilly and her eyes point towards Sharpay Gabriella Kelsi and Taylor who look at the ground nervously and looking innocent.Troy and Chad glare at them."Gabriella Taylor Kelsi who told you! I only told..."Troy trails off and looks at Sharpay."You..."Sharpay smiles " Yes me Troy...And ive shared lots more too!"Troy and Chad panic.

"Lets change the topic guys"Kelsi and Zeke say looking at the uncomfortable state of Alexa and Todd.Kelsi smiles at Them"Im Kelsi Neilson..or you can call me Playmaker! cause i compose songs and musicals."Alexa and Todd nodd at her and smile or atleast Todd gives a fake smile.

"Im Zeke Baylor , on the basketball team.This is my girlfriend Sharpay..."Zeke introduces himself and Sharpay as he draws her near him with his arm around her waist.Alexa giggles at Sharpays name._Who names thier child after a dog?_Troy smiles and whispers to Alexa"Dont worry..its kinda amusing to me too.."Sharpay glares at Troy"What was that Bolton!??"

"Nothing..Nothing..."_Bolton..bolton..why does that name ring a bell.hmmm.._Alexa thinks.Everyone else introduce themselves and they head out for cafeteria.She learnt that Taylot Sharpay and Gabriella were best friends.Sharpay and Gabirella were in the Drama club and Gabriella and Taylor were in The scholastic decathalon.She learnt that Gabriella was single meaning that Troy wasnt taken.She admitted she had a crush on him and wanted to get to know him.She found out that Taylor's boyfriend was the kid with the afro..what was his name??Yea Chad who was best buds with Troy,She smiled and glnaced at Troy.This was noticed by Gabriella Sharpay and Taylor and they look worried.Todd was bored with this group.He didnt like anyone. He hated them all! Except Gabriella and Troy.He kinda liked Gabriella and was envious of Troy.Basketball captain and also the Hottest guy on East High as well as best buds with Gabriella? No way...he s gonna upstage him no matter what.

"So guys do you know anyone who would like to sing with me at the Auditions for the School Musical?"Alexa asked the group.She now felt comfortable with them.Wow who would have known. She had her own little group of friends.

"Oh well..My brother and i sing...but hes out of town at the moment for the next 3 months..so sorry Alexa.."Sharpay told her."What about Troy???"Chad piped up."He can also sing...as i recall he was better then Ryan and won the musical last year."Alexa perks up along with Todd.He sings???

'"Yea i have to admit he has a good voice..."Sharpay says smiling at Troy who blushes."You sing Troy????"Alexa asks.

"Like an angel.."Gabriella giggles and says honestly."Gabi your making me blush! stop it!" Troy whines."Who would have thought that a basketball jock could sing?"Todd thought out loud.The rest of the gang mutters ' yea we thought that tooo'

"Ms.Darbus mentioned you during homeroom. now that i remember..i would like to hear you sing Troy,,"Alexa winks at him.He scratches his neck nervously.Gabriella freezes up.Him sing with _her?_No way! She wanted him to only sing with her."Yea maybe me and Troy can perform a duet for you Alexa..."She smiles sweetly.

'You sing Gabriella???"Todd says impressed.Gabriella nodds proudly and turns to Troy"So Troy..wanna sing a duet for Cheyanne Todd and Alexa? as they havnt heard you sing"

"I dont know Gabi..i havnt sang for a long time..singing really isnt my thing..."Gabriella pouts"Pleaaaaaase Troy!"Troy sighs and nodds slightly."Yeyyyy!"Gabriella kisses him on the cheek."So guys meet us in the theatre after school!"She turns to the rest of the gang ' Shar Tay Chad Zeke you guys are welcome to come as well!"They all agree.

"Hey weres Jason Kelsi??"Zeke asks curiously.Kelsi winces at his name."He..uh..i dont know..where he is..."

"Uh oh..problem with Jelsi!? Im on the case!"Sharpay squeals while everyone laughs and Kelsi blushes as she thinks _For my safety i shouldt tell them about.him...for now...i know how protective Troy is..._

**(a/n problem with Jelsi??/hmmm)**

**----------------**

"Gabriella Monetz did you see her with Troy!?"Taylor exclaims as Gabriella Sharpay and Kelsi walk towards theur class with her, All of them had Maths.

"Yea she totally digs him..!"Kelsi exclaims.Gabriella inwardky becomes protective of Troy"I dont like him like that so it doesnt bother me..."

"Well ills till make sure she stays away from Him!"Sharpay exclaims."Shar for her own safety i think we should let Gabriela handle it herself."Taylor says as Kelsi giggles. Gabriella sighs "Guys i dont like him..were friends.."She hated lyign to her friends.

Sharpay sighs"Gabs..we know about what you two did last night.."Taylor looks at her amazed.She was gonna tell Gabriella they spied on her.

"When you say we..that means????"Gabriella asks blushing.

"Me Tay and Chey! You admit it! You and Troy are secretly dating!"Sharpay exclaims matter of factly.Taylor shushes her so that any passers by couldnt eavesdrop."You anr tmad that we spied Gabs???"

"I forgive you as long as you forgive me for not telling you guys!"Gabriella says.

"Deal!'Kelsi exclaims and they all laugh."We cant blame her for liking Troy..every girl likes him...i myself like him a little..."Sharpay sighs

Gabriella stares at the Blonde"Dont worry Gabs..i like Zeke even if Troys more hotter.."Kelsi giggles"Not all girls like him...for example...me and Taylor..."

Gabriella smiles"Ofcourse Tay doesnt likle him! Right Tay,,,"Taylor nervously looks at the ground."OH MY GOD! NOT YOU TOO!You like Troy!??"

'"I have to admit Troys more sweet and caring then Chad,Plus he sings and is totally hot!.Hes perfect Gabs. I have a teeny tiny crush on him..i still like Chad, thought Gabs..."Gabriella sighs in relief,"Oh my god! Cheyanne saw us kiss right ! ifyou guys spied on us!"Taylor and Sharpay nodd their head"Shit..she must be kinda upset...she liked him didnt she???"

"Yea she did..."Kelsi sighs."Dont worry shes over him...ill ask her ok?"Gabriella smiles "Thanks!"Taylor and Sharpay smile"Back to Business Gabs...Is he a good kisser!?"

"Amazing should be the word!"Taylor Sharpay and Gabriella squeal while Kelsi rolls their eyes.

------------------

**PHEW WHAT A LONG CHAPTER YOU GUYS!MY HANDS ARETIRED FROM TYPING! TODD AND ALEXA! YEYYYY FINALLY! THE STORY STARTS FROM HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 IT GETS SAD AS WELL SO BE PREPEARED! ONLY 2 PAPERS LEFT! YIPEEE... I DUNNO IF YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE ALSO SEND ME IDEAS FOR DUETS THAT GABS AND TROY CAN SING PLEASE! AND ALSO A SINGLE FOR ALEXA!TYHANK YOU! READ AND REVIEW YOU GUYS BY PUSHING THE LAVENDER BUTTON! LUV U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**GIRLPRINCESS!**


	12. Chapter 9

_**Girprincess: Hey guys sorry for the extremely late update but ive been busy with christmas preparations. Hope you guys forgive me, You guys have to be honest with me..do you really like the sotry so far? i need the truth. Anyways heres the 9th chapter! the part where things get interesting...one characters in this chp will surprise u big time! so keep a lookout for tht.anyways this chapter is dedicated to my loving sister who has a preganacy loss. sad i know.**_

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

_**Genere**_** Romance , drama , hurt /comfort , tragedy , love , death and suspense**

_**Madonnas song 'Frozen' Plays in the Background**_

_**Starring**_

_**Main Characters**_

**Zac efron as Troy Bolton **

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez **

**Todd as Todd Carters **

**Aniime Chiik/Cheyanne as Cheyanne Roberts **

**Alexa Close as Alexa Close **

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans **

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth **

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor mckessie **

**Chris warren JR as Zeke baylor **

_**Supporting Characters**_

**Ryne Staborn as Jason Cross**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans ( from second half of my story and onwards) **

**Alyson Reed as Ms.Darbus **

**Jack Bolton and Sarah Bolton**

**Anna Montez **

_**COUPLES**_

**Troyella , Some Ryella in the second half of the story but dont worry it is Troyella , Chaylor , Zekepay **

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy Alexa and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

_**Dedicated**_** To : My Loving and Caring Sister!**

_**Hints about Future Chapters:**_** Gabriella and Todd together ???? **

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

Sharpay Taylor and Kelsi were walking down the halls of East High. It was last period and all three of them had Home Ec together. Sharpay kept whining That her make-up had been ruined and her dress had a slight smudge.Taylor Was fighting a battle inside her mind on what college she would apply for. She hoped That Gabriella would have the same college as her. Gabriella herself was lost in her own thought about obviously Troy. During the whole day Troy and Gabriella didnt have any classes together and thus hadnt spent enough time with each other. She so badly wanted to spend time with him. But she was happy that she would be singing with him after school infront of the gang to show that Alexa girl that Troy Bolton doesnt sing with anyone besides her and her only! He was off-limits!Unaware of the surroundings and of the rushing corwds , Sharpay bumped into a girl who was busy scirbbling something on a paper with an ink-pen while walking to notice. The girl felt on the marble floor hard and her ink-pen accidently squirted major Ink on Sharpays dress. Taylor and Gabriella froze up.

"Code Red Gabs!" Taylor screeched as Gabriella opened her purse and handed The girl , Taylor and herself ear-pluggs. She and Taylor put them on hurriedly along with The girl, who was slightly confused but reluctantly put it on. Sharpay stared at her majorly stained pink outfit . The people in the halls immediately dashed into their desitnations to escape as they all knew what was gonna happen.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sharpay screamed with all the air she could muster in her lungs. Taylor and Gabriella winced while the girl who Sharpay bumped into looked at Sharpay slightly impressed at the high volume she could produce. She giggled and that stopped Sharpay with her tantrum.She immediately charged for the girl but Taylor held her back while Gabriella put the ear-pluggs in her bad.

"You think this is funny! huh! do you!" Sharpay wailed pointing at her dress.Gabriella sighed."Cmon Shar lets get this cleaned up".The girl knowing it was not at all her fault as Sharpay bumped into her spoke up "Well Miss-Barbie you were the one who bumped into me so why is it my fault?" The girl was Alexa Close.

Taylors eyes widened. She knew Alexa was dead."MY FAULT! MY FAULT! WHY YOU MOTHERFU-"Sharpay burst out , fire in her eyes.Gabriella stomped on her foot to stop her from swearing.

"Ouch!" Sharpay glared at Gabriella who looked innocent."Welll Close..You should atleast apologize to Gabs her for hitting on her man."

Gabriellas eyes widened with Taylors.Alexa smirked."Troy??? He's not taken is he? Last time i checked when i asked him during lunch if he had a girlfriend he replied that he was single. So its no harm Evans!. And if Gabriella likes him..."Alexa turned to Gabriella and continues sadly " I'll stop flirting with him..." Gabriella and Taylor noticed in her green eyes that she really liked him and Sharpay for once felt sorry for her. She had ruined the poor girls first day here.

"Well..Alexa..were not dating to be exact but..were...i..uh...i really really like him...and..i..uh..."Gabriella was trying hard to explain her situation. She was confused.What exactly were Troy and Her. Friends with benefits ? Couple ? What??

"She is gonna ask him to be her boyfriend today Alexa so..."Taylor lied and covered up for Gabriella.Alexa nodded her head slighty and replied.

"Oh,,,well sorry Gabriella...i didnt know..i guess i like him sooo much you know...hes perfect! Amazingly heavenly looking , basketball captain , nice and above that all he sings!"Sharpay saighs " Dont think your the only one who likes Troy Alexa..."Alexa looks confused.Taylor and Gabriella nodd in understanding.

"Hes like everygirls crush in the school!"Sharpay exclaims dramatically while Taylor smacks her head at Sharpays dramatics."Even you three???"Alexa asks

They all nodd" But we know Troy and Gabriella belong together and besides we have our hearts taken by Chad and Zeke. Sure there not as good looking or as nice or caring as him but we love them just as well!"Taylor exclaims.

Alexa turns to Gabriella."Can we clone him??? I could keep one and you could keep one..."Gabriella giggles "I Wish..."

"More than one is enough girls...in my opinion"Sharpay rolls her eyes while Alexa and Gabriella continue to giggle."Alexa your all right...welcome to the gang..."Taylor smiles.

"Really!???"Sharpay smiles"Sure! As long as you buy me a new outfit!" Taylor and Gabriella roll their eyes.Gabriella suddenly stops just as they arrive outside the class and turns to Alexa.

"Hey Alex...???"Alexa smiles at her nickname and replies "Yes...Ella???"

"I could..."Gabriella gulps, deciding what she was gonna say was the right thing or not."Ask Troy to give you one..umm...ah..Kiss since you like him so much..."Taylor and Alexa drop their book on Sharpays feet and she screams in pain.

"Owww! Owwwww!"

"Gabriella are you serious!" Alexa squeals in delight as Gabriella nodds her head.

"But..Gabriella..."Taylor looks at her friend in disbelief

"Owwwww! Owwwwww!"

"Look Tay its one kiss and besides she really likes him...so one kiss wont hurt..."Gabriella sighs

"I guess..if your ok with it..."

"Owwww!"

"Im ok with that..Cmon Guys..."Gabriella picks up Shars books and guides her into the class as She And Taylor head inside while Alexa heads towards Math with Kelsi and is greeted by Todd at the door.

"Where were you Alex!????"

"Todd chill i was with Shar Gabs and Tay no biggie..."Alexa shrugs

"Your one of them now????"Todd raises his eyebrows at her.Alexa nodds"Is that a problem T?"

"No no..could you..um...introduce Gabriella to me????"

Alexa replies "Crush????" as Todd blushes " No...no...besides i kinda like Cheyanne..."

"OOO!"Alexa squeals"Chey...wait till she hears this!"

"You tell anyone and your dead..."Todd murmurs.

"Chill Todd!"Alexa sighs and enters the class failing to notice the seriousness in his last sentance.

-----------------------------------

Kelsi Cheyanne Troy Chad Jason and Zeke all had P.E Together.Kelsi and Cheyanne were running miles on the track instructed by their coach while Jason and Zeke were praciticing on the court and shooting free throws.Chad and Troy had taken a break and were sitting on the side-lines talking,

"Heyyy buddy...i wanted to ask something..."Chad starts turning serious and looks at Troy who was taking a sip from a water bottle.

"Ask away Chad,,,,whats up???"Troy asks concerned at Chads serious face,Chad was never serious.

"You know were bestfriends right???"

"Yea..."

"Brothers for life right???"

"Yup.."

"Amigos...Right..."

"CHAD!"

"Sorry sorry...so im saying that if somethings going on in your life youll tell me no matter what."

"You can bet on it"Troy lies cursing himself.He coudlnt tell the truth because he had promised Gabriella.

"Good thats all i wanted to hear man..."Chad smirks and stands up. He slips due to the water on the tiled-floor spilled by Troys water-bottle.

"Chad your such an idiot"Troy remarks as he helps upChad,

"But im your idiot friends Troy..."Chad chuckles

"Unfortunately man...Unfortunately..."

Chad rolls his eyes.

--------------------------------------

Kelsi and Cheyanne were leading the group of girls on the track and were neck to neck.Cheyanne was surprised that the playmaker and mostly indoor person could run so well.

"You know Kelsi..youve got talent on the track..."Kelsi Blushes."Why dont you join the Track team???"

"Oh no..i only want to join one team/club and its the Drama club for me..sorry."Cheyanne nodds her head in understanding.Kelsi figured this the best chance to ask her,

"Hey Chey???"

"Hmmmmm"

"Can i ask you something????"Kelsi asks hoping she wouldnt object.

"Sure go ahead Kels.."

"Shar and Tay told me that you three spied on Troy and Gabriella on thier date and also told me that you saw them kiss...is that true..?"

"Yea so...its not like their together...are they???"Cheyanne mutters coldly.

"Your jealous arnt you Chey,,,,,,"Kelsi asks noticing the coldness of her tone.

"You know Kelsi..just shut up! Its my own personal and social life dont interfer! So what if i caught them lip-locking!? no big deal??? it doesnt bother me"Cheyanne picks up spead and rushes ahead of Kelsi.

"She does like him..oh my god...i gotta tell Gabriella..."Kelsi mutters.

-----------------------------------------------------

The bell for the end of the final period rand and Students started shuffeling out of their classes towards the parking lot.Sharpay Alexa Taylor and Gabriella started moving towards the hallway which lead to the big Theatre.After 10 mintes of hiding for the School staff and the janitor and numberless meetings they finally arrive outside the entrance,

"So Alex??Nervous for your kiss?"Sharpay smirked.

"What if he doesnt want to kiss me?"Alexa looks at the ground.

"Dont worry Gabriella has ways of persuading guys..."Taylor pointed with her eyes to Gabriella who mischeveously smiled.

"He isnt slobbery is he?"Alexa panicked.

"No way! hes a damn good kisser Alex!"Gabriella exclaims asTaylor and Sharpay giggle.

"If..you say so...i guess im ready..."Alexa takes a deep breathe as The girls enter the theatre to find Jason Zeke Chad Kelsi and Troy on stage. Kelsi sat on the piano stool ready to give Alexa and Todd a breath-taking performance while Chad Jason and Zeke were standing on the stage goofing off as Troy stood besides the wall and laughed at their actions. Gabriella noticed Todd and Cheyanne were missing and began wondering why.Troy spots them and shouts" Hey Girls! Over here!"

Alexa blushes as the girls head up on stage.Chad Jason and Zeke stop goofing off and exchange greetings with each other.

"Wheres Todd and Cheyanne?"Troy asks curios.

"We dont know. we thought they were with you.."Alexa replies herself pretty curious._I dont like Gabriella...besides...i like Cheyanne..._Oh my god ?Todd and Cheyane! No way! im being ridiculous.

"Earth to Alex!"Chad waves a hand infront of Alexa.Alexa screamed"God Chad! I was thinking!"Taylor smacks him at the back of his head" Sorry i tried to stop him. Excuse him hes an idiot!"Alexa and Sharpay chuckle while Gabriella and Troy keep staring at each other.

"ABUSE! PEOPLE ABUSE!"Chad whines."Oh Shut up!"Sharpay exclaims.

"Anyways back to business!"Gabriella smirks as everygirl looks at Troy.He gulps.

"Why are you ladies looking at me like that?"Troy takes a step back.

"Man i dont like that look their giving him!"Chad wars Troy.The girls ignore him."Sshhh! Chad! its getting interesting! Watch!"Zeke exclaims as he Jason and Chad watch Troy and the girls.

"Umm..What is it that you want with me?"Troy stutters.

"Troyyyy..Can you do a favour for me??"Gabriella asks in a sickingly sweer voice.

"Depends..."

Gabriella pouts"Promise Troy that youll do it!"

"I..uh..."Gabriella pouts."Im regretting i ever taught you that..Ok ok..."Troy sighs.

Sharpay smirks as Alexa comes closer to Troy."We want you to have a make-out session with Alex here..."Gabriella , Chad , Taylor , Alexa , Jason , Kelsi , Zeke and Troys jaw dropped.Make-out session???What happened to only a kiss.Gabriella sighs.It was for her friends happiness.

"Make-out session??NBut..i..uh.."Troy confusedly looks at Gabriella.She slightly nodds.He gives her a your-serious look,She smirks and nodds again.'You promised Troy..."Gabriella giggles.

"Ok..ok..."Troy sighs in defeat as he edges towards Alexa.Blue eyes gaze into Green as they inch closer and closer.The gang holds thier breathe waiting for the kiss to beging.At last thier lips crash into each other.

------------

"Phew were finally here!!!!!!??"Todd pants in exhaustion outside the Theatre entarnce.

"Man i thought that janitor would never leave that hallway!"Cheyanne clutches her side.They both head inside the theatre and freeze up cause they both see Troy and Alexa..making out???Cheyanne fails to notice Gabriella on stage so it makes her believe 100 that hes cheating on her and the rest of the gang arent stopping him.What a jerk!Todd apprently saw Gabriella but saw Cheyanne give Troy a dirty look and smirked. This could be his slight edge,

"Hes cheating on her! I cant believe it Chey!"

"I know! poor Gabi!"

"I think Troy needs to suffer for what hes doing to Gabriella...would u assist me??"Todd holds out a hand.

Cheyanne hesitates and glances at the stage. They were both kissing still.She frowned and shook his hand."Lets do it! For Gabriella!"

------------------------------

Alexa runs her hand through his Dirty Blonde hair as Troy slightly rubs her back.They both back up into the stage wall not breaking the kiss.They begin to use tongues in their kiss.Alexa just coudlnt get enough of him.He was a damn good kisser and tasted heavenly.She brought her hands under his shirt and thats were Gabriellas eyes widened."Ok Guys break it up..."Troy and Alexa pull apart

"Wow Troy..."Alexa blushes.

"Wow..that was something..."Troy mutters.They both start fixing their messy hair and clothes.Gabriella stared at Alexa jealously.After school she would march upto his house and give him a make-out session he would never forget! Thats a promise.Taylor and Sharpay along with Alexa Chad Jason and Zeke walk down the stage and sit in the front - row seats.

Cheyanne and Todd make thier way up to the front row and murmur a small greeting.Cheyanne figured that Gabriella entered from the back and pitied Gabriella.She didnt know that beneath the heavenly good looks of her boyfriend , lied a player and a jerk,She would set things right.For her Best Friend,She owed her that much at least.Todd takes a seat besides Sharpay and Cheyanne sits besides Alexa throwing a confused Alexa a dirty look.

"Guys! cmon hurry up with the show! i cant wait anylonger!"Sharpay screamed like a crazed fan.Taylor Alexa and Zeke followed.

Troy Blushed."Troy why dont you sing a solo first to warm you..up..cause you havnt sung in a while..."

"Ok..."Troy sits besides Kelsi on another stool a mike in his hand, ready to sing.Gabriella wished Troy a good-luck and went down and sat besides Cheyanne who gave her a sad , pitiying smile.

Troy clears his throat as Kelsi begins to play :

_It Takes Two __By Zac Efron_

_T __They say it's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
Without a woman by his side  
And so I will wait  
Until that moment you decide_

That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
that I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It takes Two, baby,  
It takes Two

A king ain't a king  
Without the power behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper, babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me,

I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two

Don't you know

Lancelot had Guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz, well, she has her dick

They say it takes two to tango  
Well, taht tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll wist the night away

Just like Frankie Avalon  
Has his favorite Musketeer  
I dream of a lover, baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear

Tell me, that you're my girl  
And I'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And I'm your joy  
That I'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
And I'll be the groom  
If you'll be y bride  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two.

Everyone gasped in shock. Troy still had his voice . He has the voice of angel! Alexa screamed inside her head. As soon as he finished they all stood up and clapped.Todd was the only one who didnt clap.He was green with envy.

"That was great Troy!"Gabriell squealed and ran up the stage and gave him a hug.Troy just blushed.Alexa walked upto the stage.

"Hey Kels..do you mind playing a number for me??? I'dd like to sing..."Alexa requested shyly as Troy and Gabriella smiled and gave me an encouraging smile as they walked down the stage.

"Sure Alex..What song did you have in mind...?"

"Oh..well i brought this from home..."Alexa hands Kelsi a number of music sheets.Kelsi smiled and nodded.Alexa took the stool and grabbed the mike.She felt nervous but she had to impress Troy.No matter what!

Kelsi started to play the tune of the song as Alexa cleared her suddenly build inside of her as she stood up to everyones surprise and started to sing.

_Headstrong - Ashley Tisdale_

_A __I'm a straight up kind of girl, I am  
I've been telling it like it is, I am  
And it's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, hands up  
Tell me  
You're a handy kind of boy, you are  
You're a talented kind of boy, you are  
And it's just the kind of boy, you are  
Head up, hands up_

[Chorus  
These are  
Headstrong  
Crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Melt down can you feel the heat?  
Melt down  
Sight a crush  
In a Hot, hot room  
We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Melt down can you feel the heat?

Gonna feel alive tonight, I am  
I'm a positive kind of girl, I am  
Leave my troubles behind tonight, I am  
Stand up, get up  
Tell me  
Are you going to be down with me, you are  
Yeah, You're coming along with me, you are  
This is just the kind of guy you are  
Stand up, get up

[Chorus

Headstrong  
Melt down  
Headstrong  
Melt down

I want to know you  
I want to show you  
I got the stuff now  
Didn't you get enough?  
Step to the rhythm  
Make the decisions  
These are the days we're living  
Loving  
Feel alive  
Feel so alive  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah(yeah)

Gonna feel alive tonight, we are  
We're stepping into the light, we are  
Leave our troubles behind tonight, we are  
Stand up, get up

[Chorus

Headstrong  
Melt down  
Headstrong  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?

Melt down  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?

Headstrong  
Melt down  
Headstrong  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?

Melt down  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?

As soon as she completed the song and the music died out the whole gang errupted in cheers.

"Wow Alexa!"

"You were amazing!"

"Your awsome girl!"

"Keep it up!"

"Maybe we could sing together sometimes???"Alexa asked Troy out of the blue.This made all the noise die out.

"I..uh...um...sure Alexa.."Troy nervously scratched his neck.No one blamed him.They all knew Troy was the supernice guy who coudltn say no to a girl.

"Great!"Alexa squealed and hugged him.

"Now its time for Troy to sing with me!"Gabriella exclaimed dragging Troy onto the stage.She was jealous as hell!.Him sing with her! No way!

"Ummm.OK Gabs..."Troy smiled lovingly at the brunette,

"Kelsi play the song i told you during lunch time..Remember...???"Gabriella smiled.

'Ok..."Kelsi smiled.Gabriella murmured the name of the song in Troys ear and he soon also smirked.

Kelsi started playing the tune of _You are the music in me_

_You are the music in me - Zac and Vanessa_

_G __Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me_

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen? There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

_T/G Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head_

A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise

And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
[You Are The Music In Me lyrics on hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me

It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeahh)

As soon as they finished the whole group including Todd rushed up and hugged them tightly in a group hug, congratulating them.Troy and Gabriella smiled, it was just like old times.

---------------------------------

"Kelsi you ok???"Sharpay asked worriedly at the red-head

Troy Taylor Gabriella Sharpay Chad Todd Cheyanne and Alexa were all heading towards the parking lot.Zeke and Jason had left earlier then before while the rest stayed in the theatre to talk for a bit and to joke for a while.They were lucky that they werent caught.

"Whats the matter cuz???"Troy playfully gave her a hug.

"Its nothing Troy..Nothing..."Kelsi muttered.

"Cmon Kelsi somethings bothering you! We can see your distressed look..please..were your friends..tell us whats wrong ??Gabriella asks crossing her arms and looking at Kelsi with worry in her chocolate brown orbs,

"Its..."Kelsi begins

"Jason???"Cheyanne Todd and Alexa say at the same time.They all chuckle quitely at their timing,

"Well is it???"Todd questioned.

"Troy Chad Todd promise me you wont do anything rational..without thinking ok?"Kelsi warned

"Pinky Promise!?"Troy chuckled

"Troy im serious!"

"Ok ok we promise..right guys???"Chad exclaims as Troy and Todd nodd.

"Its Jason..."Kelsi mutters.

"Whats wrong with Jason????"Sharpay asks in a demanding voice

"Has he been hurting you???"Alexa asked fearing as she knew the answer.

Kelsi stayed silent.

'WELL!???"Everyone asked again

"No...he..."

"He what???"Troy asks worried as hell now they were besides their cars but were wating for Kelsi to respond.

"He...he..r...ra...he tried to r..a.."Kelsi had difficuly in finishing the sentence.

"He raped you!?"Gabriella Alexa Cheyanne Sharpay and Taylor exclaim waiting for her response.

Kelsi slightly nodds. Troy freezes up and clenches his fist, anger in his eyes,

--------------------------------

**GUYS IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! BUSY WITH CHRISTMAS PREPARATIONS! PLEASE REVIEW I WANT ATLEAST 33 REVIEWS! THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT THAT INTERESTING..JUST A FILLER...NEXT ONE HAS UNLIMITED DRAMA AND FLASHBACKS! STAY TUNED!GIRLRPINCESS.**


	13. Chapter 10

_**Girprincess Who ever reads this story must read all the notes i leave in the start and in the end! so dont ignore them and read them!sorry for the delay..but christmas you know...so...sorry to make my fans wait a lil while longer...heres chapter 10**_

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

_**Genere**_** Romance , drama , hurt /comfort , tragedy , love , death and suspense**

_**Madonnas song 'Frozen' Plays in the Background**_

_**Starring**_

_**Main Characters**_

**Zac efron as Troy Bolton **

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez **

**Todd as Todd Carters **

**Aniime Chiik/Cheyanne as Cheyanne Roberts **

**Alexa Close as Alexa Close **

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans **

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth **

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor mckessie **

**Chris warren JR as Zeke baylor **

_**Supporting Characters**_

**Ryne Staborn as Jason Cross**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans ( from second half of my story and onwards) **

**Alyson Reed as Ms.Darbus **

**Jack Bolton and Sarah Bolton**

**Anna Montez **

_**COUPLES**_

**Troyella , Some Ryella in the second half of the story but dont worry it is Troyella , Chaylor , Zekepay **

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy Alexa and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

_**Dedicated**_** To : Aniime Chiik! My fan fic Best Friend!!! Luv her to bits!!!**

_**Hints about Future Chapters:**_** Cheyanne v.s Troy ???**

**-----------------------------------**

**Note For Aniime Chiik:**

**Hey girl wasssup! thanx for sticking with this story through the long pauses and slow updates...i hope you bear with me cause i dont know how i will write the story without my FFBB! I'll loose my no1 reviwer! you so sweet to mention me as your FFBB on your profile! Your my FFBB too! i luv you to bits! Why have your reviews grown shorter??? i luvd your long reviews...they were more enjoyable and fun to read...not that i have anything with your short reviews...but...nevermind..**

**Chapter 10**

"He did what!??" Chad screeched in rage.Kelsi timidly nodded

"Not Technically...But..."Todd looked confused like everyone else.

"What do you mean???Not Technically??"Kelsi gave out a long sigh and stopped walking"Guys ill explain everything to you in a second but promise me you wont do anything rational without my saying so?"The gang looked at each other.

"Promise!"

'Pinky Promise???"Troy chuckled trying to lighten the sad mood that had befallen over the gang at the upsetting news.The gang glared at him."Sorry Sorry..."

"I cant believe Jase would do such a thing..to Kels none the less!"Chad exclaimed, interupting Kelsi who had opened her mouth to speak.

"Chad! let her tell her story!"Taylor and Gabriella scolded .Alexa looked sympathetically at Kelsi and hugged her while Kelsi let out small sobs, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.Kelsi pulls away from Alexa and takes a deep sigh.

"Heres what happened...and Chad dont say anything!"Kelsi warned as Chad opened his mouth to speak.He immediately closed his mouth.Todd rolled his eyes and how much of an idiot Chad was being.Cheyanne on the other hand was silent and was oblivious to the talk they were having.

Cheyanne was worried not only about Kelsi but also about Gabriella.She knew if Gabriella found out that Alexa and Troy were cheating on her, the gang would break up.And all this was due to Alexa Troy and Jason.She had to set things right for the gang even if it meant being a little cruel with Troy and Alexa but with Todd cheering her on, she could do it for the benefit of the gang.

"Chey...Chey??? you zoned out for a bit...Dont you want to listen to the story??"Sharpay asked concerend at Cheyanne who was frowning.

"Oh...Sorry Kels...contiinue..."Cheyanne blushes embarassingly

"Ok well..."

_Flashback._

_It was raining outside Kelsi's house as Kelsi sat in her room reading a very interesting romantic novel.She constantly kept giggling at times while reading.She was alone at home cause her dad and mom were out for dinner and wouldnt return until 1 am. It was currently 8 pm.She had just arrived back from the carnival.Sharpay had dropped her on her way to the Evan mansion.It was raining pretty badly outside and she was worried.Her cell rang suddenly and she groaned.She didnt want any disturbance as she wanted to have peace and quiet when she was reading romantic novels._

_She walked out of bed and grabbed her cell-phone which was on her study desk. It contained 2 messaged. 1 came from Troy and the other came from Jason.She smiled at Jasons name and decided to read his message first._

_'He Kels! im bored so im coming over to your place...if thats alright with you???? Luv Jase.' She sighed dreamingly and posted a reply to him. 'Sure come on over! no prob!'_

_She then clicked on the other message from Troy, curios and what could he want. Usually he would be talking to Gabriella or with Chad. She really wanted Troy and Gabriella to get together. It was one of her many missions which she shared with Sharpay Cheyanne and Taylor to accomplish.She read Troys message and giggled. ' Hey Cuz! i just asked Gabriella to accompany me to the park we used to go when we were young! remember??! The one with the lake!. I planned a picnic for her and me! Im on my way to pick her up. Wish me luck! Bye Your Cuz T-Dawg'_

_She inside prayed that They would get together tonight.She noticed that it had stopped raining and the weather was pleasent.Perfect weather for Troyellas 'Date'._

_The doorbell rang indicating Jason was here.She quickly wore a bathrobe over her tank top and shorts and dashed downstaits.She sighed happily and took a deep breath and opened the door to find Jason standing with a rose in his eyes, smiling at her._

_'Hey..."Kelsi whispered in his ear happily as he kissed her lightly on the lips.He greeted her and they walked to her bedroom.Kelsi plopped down on her bad and motioned for Jason to sit beside her."Sooo Kels..whats up???"_

_"Nothing much J..just reading some novles...i was bored...you???"Kelsi asked curiosly.Surely he would rather hang out with Troy or Chad or Zeke then Kelsi._

_"I was bored...so thought of dropping by...how do you say for a date tomorrow morning after school????"Jason asked hopefully._

_"Id love that...pick me up around...7-ish???"Jason smiled and nodded"Sure thing!" He grabbed the T.V remote and cliked it on and starting surfing the Channel while Kelsi giggled at his actions._

_"Jason...what are you doing ????"Jason replied with a mock-duh tone "Watching T.V what else????"_

_Kelsi giggled at his cuteness."Youll pay for laughing at me.."Jason jokingly threatened._

_"What are you gonna do??"Kelsi pouts._

_"Your too damn cute Kels..."_

_Kelsi blushed.Jason leaned in and kissed her passionetly.Kelsi smiled at the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.It took no more then 5 sec when this kiss changed into a make-out session.they both started using tongues._

_"Dont you think your parents will scold us if they kiss us?Jason asked moaning into the kiss."Nope silly...there out and wont be back until 1 am..."_

_Jason smirked"You talk to much missy..."and planted another kiss on her lips grabbing her rather roughly.Kelsi ingored this.Jason took off her bathrobe and slipped his hand under her tanktop.Kelsi's eyes widened and she stopped."Jason...im not.. ready..."_

_Jason sighed angrily and raised his voice"Your never ready Kels! i want to do it!"_

_Kelsi raised her voice to match his"Well im not ready and im not some sex toy for YOU JASON!"Jason slapped her and kissed her forcefully on the lips.She tried to push him away but he was too strong.Guess basketball did come in handy.He grazed her stomach under her tank top and started to rip it off.Kelsi tried screaming but he covered her mouth with his hand and held her arms above her head with his other hand.He let go of her mouth knowing no one would hear her and with his free hand took of her tank top, leaving her in bra and shorts.He gazed hungrily at her and took unbuckled his trousers. leaving him in his sleeveless shirt and boxers._

_'JASON! LET GO OF ME!"Kelsi screamed trying to free her hands.Jason smirked and slapped her hard on her cheek.He expertly took of her shorts leaving her in bra and panties.He stood up and locked the door of the room and took off his boxers and shirt leaving him exposed, his erection fully erect.Kelsi gasped and tried running away but he caught her and pushed her onto her bed.He started kissing her neck and then went down and unhooked her bra leaving her breasts exposed.She screamed again and in anger he started twisting her wrists.Tears came in her eyes.She screamed for Troy in her mind but knew no one would save her.Kelsi Neilson wanted her first time to be special but she cried in fear knowing she was gonna be raped and he was gonna take her virginity.Jason kissed her cleavage and started rubbing her left breats.He roughly bit her breasts and she moaned in pain.He smirked at her moaning and started pulling of her panties leaving her underside exposed._

_"Jason..please...i dont want to do this..dont do this to me ...please Jason..."Kelsi sobbed."SHUT UP BITCH!" Jason screamed silecing her.Just as he positioned himself to enter her and make her suffer the door of the house opened._

_"Kels! Hunni we arrived home! Were are you????"Kelsi's mom shouted for her._

_Jason smirked and got off her."We'll continue this later bitch..."Jason sneered and put on his Boxers and Shirt._

_'Dont you tell anyone about this! especiallt Bolton..Got it????'Jason ordered as he zipped up his trousers.Kelsi scared and weak, nodded silently._

_"Good"And with that Jason opened up the balcony and climbed to the ground and left.Kelsi heard her mom jiggle the dooknob and perked up and forze.Her mom never had approved of Jason and this was cause to more scoldings.She quickly put on her bathrobe and gathered her Bra, panties, top and shorts and threw them into her closet.She quickly put on a confused expression and opened the door._

_"Hey mom..home so early...its only 9 ..."Kelsi asked feigning confusion._

_'Oh well...Your father felt sick so we had to take him home and so here we are.."Kelsis mom replied._

_'Oh well..tell dad that i wish him a 'Get Well Soon!"Kelsi exclaimed nervously._

_"Ok..Kelsi...why is your balcony door open ???"Mrs Neilson asked curiosuly._

_"Oh well...i..uh...needed fresh air..the rain had stopped and the weather was nice and so...yea..."Kelsi stuttered._

_'Ok...anyways your friend Zeke is here..."Kelsi motioned to Zeke to come upstairs and the African-American obeyed and walked up the stairs and stood outisde Kelsi's room.Kelsi and her mom gave him a smile._

_'Well i better leave..call me if you need anything!'Mrs Neilson exclaimed as she departed into her room._

_"Kels...you look tense...are you ok???"Zeke asked noticing her tension._

_"Umm...Im fine..."Kelsi mutters.Zeke notices she isnt wearing anything under her robe and blushes and moves his head away embarassingly._

_"Um..Kels...you arnt wearing anything under your robe and its...um..showing..."_

_'Oh..."Kelsi blushes._

_'Well i wanted to ask you for help in English but i can see your not in the mood so ill ask Tay...See ya.."Zeke moved towards the room when Kelsi interupted his actions,_

_"Jason raped me."_

_"What???"_

_"He raped me...just now..and left as my mom came...he was going to enter me... but stopped when my mom arrived..."Kelsi starts crying._

_Zeke immediatel;y dashed towards her and huggs her, rubbing her back.'Sshhhh everything will be ok...Ill kill him!"_

_'No please! Dont do anything yet...dont tell anyone Zeke! Please...!"Kelsi begged sobbing._

_'Ok... i promise.."Zeke replied, stroking her hair._

_End of Flashbac_k

"Oh my gosh! i Cant believe while me and Troy were enjoying ourselves in the park..you were almost raped!"Gabriella exclaimed and hugged Kelsi who was now crying.

"Kels...im sorry.. i should have been there for you...im a bad Cousin...'Troy mutters , looking guilty.

"Troy it isnt you fault..Its Jasons..."Kelsi mutters as the girls come over and hug her.

"Ill kill Him Kels!"Chad clenches his fist.

'No let... me and Troy handle this...you guys dont do anything..please????"Kelsi begged. They all sighed and agreed.

"So thats why Jason kept smirking at you while we were at the Theatre!"Todd exclaimed.

'He isnt even sorry! What a jerk!"Alexa cried angirly.

'No respect for women!'Gabriella exclaimed.

'I second that sister!"Taylor and Sharpay shout and they all burst out laughing.Kelsi manages a small giggle.

'I still cant beleive Zeke didnt tell me!???'Sharpay dramatically whined.

'He was a good friend Shar.."Cheyanne tries to make her understand.

"You wont do that to me will yoi Chad???:" Taylor asked fearfully.

"Of course not baby!"Chad responds and hugs her tightly.

"And if he did Ill beat him up for you Tay...!"Troy offered and everyone laughed, even Chad.

'What are we standing here for lets head back home guys!'Sharpay made a point. They all nodded and headed towards their cars.Kelsi went with Cheyann Taylor and Sharpay. Alexa went with Todd and Chad went alone as he wanted to stop by McDonalds but no buddy else wanted too.Gabriella and Troy took Troys car and headed towards the Boltons house to spend some quality time together.

-------------------------------------

"So missy..whadaya wanna do today??"Troy asked as Gabriella plopped down on his bed.

"I dont know...since your the host...you tell me! What do you want to do???"Gabriella giggled.

Troy smirked"Basketball ???" Gabriella stat up and stared at Troy with a your-kidding-right? look.

"Heyy! Dont look at me like that! It was only a joke! And since you arnt coming up with anything, were gonna play that!" Troy chuckled.

"Troy, if only you paid attnetion to your grades like Basketball..."Gabriella sighed and lectured him in a motherly tone.

"Aww cmon Gabi! We should be enjoying ourselves! not talking about my Grades!"Troy whined.

"Troy Troy..if only you worked hard on your studies as well...i know your a genius inside..."Troy chuckled and sat beside Gabriella.She put her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"You know...Hard work never killed anybody Troy..."Troy thought for a moment before replying.

'But Why take a chance ????" Gabriella and Troy burst out in chuckles.

They sat on the bed silently enjoying the time they were spending together.Gabriella immediately remembered the happenings in the theatre and lunged her body towards body who fell on the bed due to the impact with a "Oomph!"

Gabriella giggles.Troy raises his eyebrows at his crush who laid ontop of him."What are you doing ????"

"Cant i tackle my buddy onto bed??"Gabriella asked innocently.She started running her hand over his well-developed chest.

"God your hott and sexy Troy..."She murmured in his ear seductively.Troy gasped mockingly."Doesnt everybody think that????"

Gabriella smacked his arm playfully."What have i taught you about arrogancy??"Troy sighed "Yes Maam!"

"Good boy..."Troy grinned

"Dont i get a prize for being good??"

"Your right???"Gabriella said and crashed her lips onto this.Troy replied to the kiss without hesitation and wrapped his strong arms aroind her waist. Gabriella followed his actions and started roaming her hand in his Dirty Blonde Messy hair. Troy brushed his tongue at Gabriella's closed lips.She smiled and opened her mouth, giving him entrance.Sparks shot through their body as they started doing tongue.They both tasted heavenly to each other.Troy rolled over and they both fell off the bed.They broke apart and started laughing.

'Oooops...My bad..."Troy apologized between chuckles while Gabriella pouted.

"Dont think our session is over Bolton..."Gabriella replied as Troy helped her up.

'Troy ... i have a question for you..."Gabriella suddenly became serious.

'Talk to me Gabi.."Troy casually replied grinning.

"What are we???"Gabriella asked out of curiosity.

"Wel...i..uh...i always think of you as my secret girlfriend that my friends dont know about..."Troy chuckled nervously hoping this was the right thing to say.Gabriella smiled and pecked him on the lips."Good...i think of you as my boyfriend too...but i want to tell everyone now T-Bear...Im ready..."

"You sure????"

"Yup...i cant wait to hold your hand in public and show everyone that this Sexy hunk is taken!"Gabrielal smirked.

"Well i cant wait to kiss you in public and finally hold you just the way i want in public!"Troy exclaimed as he drew Gabriella close to him and whispered in her ear "Now..Where were we missy???"

"I have a good idea..."With that Troy and Gabriella leaned in for another make-out session.After 2 minutes, Troy had Gabriella up against his bedroom wall with her jacket off and sweater off, leaving her in her tank top only.Gabriella had her arms around his neck while Troy ran his hand through her staright hair as they kissed.Troy had his jacket and sweater off as well like Gabriella.They occasionally pulled back for breath but continued their activities.Gabriella smirked and slid her hand under his shirt and roamed her hand hungrily over his six-pack, which she had heard so much about.

Troy paused and smiled"Cant get enough of me can you Montez...??"Gabriella smirked seductively and giggled.

'Who are you and what have you done with the shy and freaky math girl???"Troy joked.Gabriella playfully hit his bicep and they started chuckling oblvious to the fact that starting tomorrow everything would change for the worse...

**INTERMISSION! LOL JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIES! THIS IS THE INTERMISSION!**

**GUYS STARTING NEXT CHAPTER STARTS DRAMA SUSPENSE HATE SORROW AND ROMANCE SO STAY TUNED!**

**GIRLPRINCESS**


	14. Chapter 11

**Hey guys im posting this chapter as well cause i was sitting free and wanted to post this chapter especially for a long long time! So here it is! Ive actaully got the whole plot writen! See im organized! lol anways hope you enjoy this chapter**

**-------------**

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

_**Genere**_** Romance , drama , hurt /comfort , tragedy , love , death and suspense**

_**Madonnas song 'Frozen' Plays in the Background**_

_**Starring**_

_**Main Characters**_

**Zac efron as Troy Bolton **

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez **

**Todd as Todd Carters **

**Aniime Chiik/Cheyanne as Cheyanne Roberts **

**Alexa Close as Alexa Close **

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans **

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth **

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor mckessie **

**Chris warren JR as Zeke baylor **

_**Supporting Characters**_

**Ryne Staborn as Jason Cross**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans ( from second half of my story and onwards) **

**Alyson Reed as Ms.Darbus **

**Jack Bolton and Sarah Bolton**

**Anna Montez **

_**COUPLES**_

**Troyella , Some Ryella in the second half of the story but dont worry it is Troyella , Chaylor , Zekepay **

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy Alexa and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

_**Dedicated**_** To : Aniime Chiik! My fan fic Best Friend!!! And also dedicated to xxTrulyYoursxx and hsmfan,x you guys are da best! **

_**Hints about Future Chapters:**_** Cheyanne and Todd's First Act. Sharpay is in Trouble**

**-----------------------------------**

**Note For Aniime Chiik:**

**Hey girl wasssup! thanx for sticking with this story through the long pauses and slow updates...i hope you bear with me cause i dont know how i will write the story without my FFBB! I'll loose my no1 reviwer! you so sweet to mention me as your FFBB on your profile! Your my FFBB too! i luv you to bits! Why have your reviews grown shorter??? i luvd your long reviews...they were more enjoyable and fun to read...not that i have anything with your short reviews...but...nevermind..**

**Chapter 11**

**"Cheyanne versus Troy ( Im gonna start naming the Chapters now and then...if i feel like it)"**

Sharpay Troy and Gabriella were walking towards East High on Tuesday , expecting drama and trouble today due to Jason and Kelsi.Sharpay on the inside was also kind of suspicious of Cheyanne and Todd aswell. She had a feeling they were upto no good today and she wasnt going to let them ruin the day for her friends.Perhaps she was the Ice Queen to the rest of the East high students but the gang knew that Sharpay was a true friend who would do anything for them.Sharpay sighed which caused Troy and Gabriella to look at her confusedly.

"Whats the matter Shar??"Gabriella asked as they walked on in the cold early morning.A slight breeze was blowing which caused Sharpay to shiver slightly.

"Its nothing Gabs...Now go back to talking with your boyfriend and ignore me...i was just thinking of what to wear tomorrw..."Sharpay lied, nervously rubbing her arms.

Troy chuckled"It doesnt take much thought to decide what to wear??? I Just pick up any pair of Shirt or Jeans i find and put them on..."Gabriella and Sharpay stared at him incredously.

'What!??"Troy nervously chuckled.The girls rolled their eyes."So Gabs..."Sharpay smirked "Where were you last night??? I caled you and your mom said you were...'out'..Explain???"

"Oh she was at my place...I let her spend the night...she umm was helping me with homework and i guess we lost track of time..."Troy replied covering the real reason why Gabriella went over His place.

"Yea and his mom didnt mind me staying over..."Gabriella nervously backed up Troys story.

"Oh please dont Lie you too.. Troy told me last week his parents were gone for a vacation...why else would there be a substitute coach for the lunk-heads???"Sharpay rolled her eyes.

'I.uhh..."Gabriella and Troy looked at each other.

"You guys didnt have sex did you???"Sharpay stopped and stared at them smriking , waiting for an answer.

"What No!'Troy and Gabriella both exclaimed at the same time and blushed.'I was just kidding guys...no need to get dramatic..."Sharpay sighed and took a deep breathe and entered the High School.

'Shar are you ok??? You see nervous about going to school???"Troy asked, for once concerend about The Blonde Singer.

"Dont worry Sexy.. Im fine..."Sharpay giggled and walked ahead.

'Hey dont flirt with my boyfriend infront of me!"Gabriella feigned anger and jealousy.

"Psh...Its a free country..."Sharpay played along.

"Hey guys!'Alexa greeted walking upto them and joining them towards Homeroom.

"Hey Alex..."Gabriella greeted the Green-eyed Blonde.

"Whats up???"Troy asked casually opening his locker and taking out books he needed.Sharpay and walked on towards Homeroom without saying a word and left them. Luckily they didnt notice her.

"Nothing much..have you guys seen Chey??? I wanted to ask her when Cheerleading Tryouts were?? They were cancelled Yesterday.."Alexa asked looking over the crowd to find her.

"Now that you mention it...i havnt seen Chey much past weekend...wonder whats up???"Gabriella went into deep thought.

"Hey now..lets worry about her later...right now i have to escort two beautiful girls to homeroom..."Troy smirked.

Alexa and Gabriella sighed and replied at the same time"Flattery wont get you nowhere Troy...whatever you want...money..or whatever...the answer is No!"

Troy grumbled and walked off towards Homeroom.The girls giggled and followed him.'Wheres Todd Alex??? Dont you come together????"Gabriella asked curious.

"Hes been kind of moody and secluded lately...doesnt talk to me at all you know...Its just me and him at our place...and i feel even more lonely cause He doesnt talk to me nowerdays."Alexa frowned.

"Dont worry...thats the same thing with Chey...The gang havnt seen her that much..she's always in her own thoughts."

"Well...Chey's been over at our place a lot lately..."Alexa remarked

"Really???"

"Yea..but she ignored me completely...and shes always in Todd's room..."

"You dont think there dating do you???"Taylor asked out of nowhere.

"Oh my god! What the hell Tay!"Gabriella clutched her heart in fear,"You scared us as hell!"

Chad rollded his eyes"You guys are such babies..."Gabriella and Alexa smacked his head and glared at him.

"You go girls!"Taylor cheered them on.

"Sheeesh you girls cant even take a joke seriosuly" Chad grumbled "Troy's way more fun...ill find him..." Chad stomped of towards Homeroom.

"Anyways...Gabs i dont think Chey andd Todd are dating...Because Kelsi told me that Chey's still interested in Troy..."Taylor remarked.

"She what!..."Gabriella exclaimed. Alexa and Taylor nodded.

"God...ill deal with her later...right now ive got to keep an eye out for Jason and Troy...to make sure that he doesnt kill Jason...See ya!"Gabriella dashed off, also towards Homeroom.

"Well Alex, what are we waiting for????"Taylor giggled and together Alexa and Taylor walked arm in arm towards Homeroom.

--------------------------------------

_**Lunchtime - Cafeteria **_

Chad, Sharpay, Alexa, Taylor, Kelsi, Cheyanne, Zeke were sitting at their usual seats eating hungrily, totally relaxed, So far no drama had occured all day which all of them had predicted due to Jason and Kelsi. But Jason hadnt come to School today as he called in sick.Troy promised Kelsi that he would confront Jason tomorrow.The gang, minus Cheyanne were talking about the winter musical and who was gonna audition for it.

"So i was thinking...maybe i should audition for the lead this year???" Alexa thought out loud.

"Hunny,,,you have a great voice but the competiton is really great..i mean theres me, Sharpay and Gabriella and both of us have great voices."Sharpay replied ina bored tone, while she gazed upon her manicured nails.

"But stilll. may the best girl win.."Taylor wished them,

"What about the male lead??" Chad asked munching on his 2nd Hamburgur hungrily.Taylor shot him a disgusted look.

"Well...i think Troy should get it..."Zeke remarked.

"Yea he has an amazing voice...but who says he'll audition???"Kelsi asked curious.

"Oh..please aslong as Gabriella auditions the Golden Boy will surely audtion" Zeke chuckled.

"What about Ryan???"Cheyanne asked nervously, She had to stall time. No one had to disturb their plan no matter what.

"Ryan???Whos he???" Alexa asked Sharpay who was closest to her,

"Hes my twin Alex...and also a singer...me and my brother starred in every musical since pre-K until Gabi and Sexy Troy showed up" Sharpay sighed in a bored manner.

"Where is he???" Zeke asked, noticing the absence of the blonde.

"Hes on a vacation with Mother..."Sharpay replied un-interested, still gazing at her nails.

"Oh well..Maybe he'll be back for the musical??"Taylor hoped. " I mean there has to be some competition for Troy..otherwise it'll get to his head.." The girls nodded and rolled their eyes.

Troy suddenly barged into the Cafeteria.Everyone in the room turned their eyes towards the Golden Boy. Girls started giggling while the guys rolled their eyes. Troy walked up to Sharpay and Taylor's chair.

"Hey Tay..Hey Shar..."Troy greeted breathless. Apparently he had ran here.

"Hey Sexy..."Sharpay replied, still not looking up at him.

"Have you two seen Gabi???"

"Oh..Her last period was Music with me Alex and Todd, so i guess she's there..."Taylor replied.

"Thanks Tay your the best!"Troy sped towards the exit of the room.

'Dont let Gabi hear that Buddy!"Chad called back.

Alexa giggled.Cheyanne frowned and stood up.

"Troy wait up! i..uh...have to ask you something...!"She darted after him towards the exit. Sharpay and Alexa looked at each other and then at Taylor.

"Somethings not right..."

"Yea..i can feel it too..."Alexa murmured,

'Wheres Todd Alex???"Taylor asked."I havnt seen him all day..."

"He was in P.E with me...but i also havnt seen him.."Chad replied joining in the conversation.

'We have to Stop Whatever Cheyannes upto!'Sharpay exclaimed loudly, which caused the whole cafeteria to look at them.

'WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" Sharpay screeched as she ran out of the Cafeteria. The students immdediatley scared, went back to thier business, Taylor and Alexa followed Sharpay, out.

"Hey where are you all going???! You forgot your lunch!" Chad called to them. But they were already gone.

'Oh well..."Chad smacked his lips and started piling up their lunch together onto his plate.

'CHAD!" Kelsi scolded him and took his plate away.

"What???!" Chad grumbled.

"Stop stuffing your face and follow them! Troys your mate and didnt you see the look on Cheyannes face when she ran after them!???" Zeke scolded him jokingly.

"No i ddint..."Chad whispered in a low voice.

"Well then see whats going on!???" Kelsi ordered as she stood up.

"Yea man...Lunch period is over anyways..."Zeke stood up and dumped the Gangs Trays in the Dustbin.

"OK..Ok...Ive got nothign better to do..."Chad replied as he followed Kelsi out.

------------------

_**Music Room - Gabriella.**_

Gabriella meanwhile was humming to herself as she was finishing her English homework. It was English next and she hadnt comepleted her Homework because she had to help Troy with his yesterday.It was almost finished and she knew that lunch period was about to be over. She would have to starve the rest of the day.As she collected her belongings and stood up, someone covered her eyes. The persons hands were rough and Gabriella coudlnt recognize him or her.

"Who are you???"Gabriella asked suddenly afraid.The person turned her around but kept her eyes closed and moved closer to her.Gabriella could feel his warm breathe on her face and shut her eyes beneathe his hands tightly.

"You dont recognize me??"The Stranger whispered huskily in her ear,

"Tr-roy.."She whispered back, shaking in fear.

"Good girl..."The person smirked.

Gabriella sighed in relief.She opened her eyes slightly and saw Blonde hair.She smiled, knowing That this person was Troy because he had Blonde hair himself. She brushed his hand and felt his championship basketball ring on his finger and immdediately knew it was Troy. Because Chad and Troy had told her that Troy was the only one who wore the ring out of all the Basketball players.She felt the letters 'TROY BOLTON' Etched in the ring and cupped his cheek.

"You can remove your hands now Troy..."She giggled.

"No Ella..ive got a surprise for you..."The person whispered.

_Ella,??? Troy never called me Ella...He called me Gabi or Brie only.. and why did his voice sound different._

"Troy im gonna be late for lunch...can you let go...and why does your voice sound different...???"Gabriella asked curiously.

'Shhhshh you talk to much" And with that he planted his lips onto her.She smiled and closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck while he rubbed her back.She felt the same soft lips, except Troy was kissing her rather roughly.But she ignored his and continued the kiss.She crept her hand under his Polo Shirt and grazed his abs slightly.The other person rummaged his hand in her dark black - brown hair as he backed her up into the wall. Her school bag feel and the continents spilled out, but this went unoticded.Gabriella brushed her lip at his closed lips.He smile and gave her entrance.And pretty soon they started using Tongue.Gabriella felt that Troy tasted a little different and slightly started to end the kiss but he pulled her back and continued the kiss.She smiled and gave in to his needs and soon this kiss became a make-out session.

"Hey Gabriella i..." Troy froze as he entered the room. Gabriella and Todd were making out????? What the hell.

"Troy??? What are you doing...but i thought that you... that he..??"Gabriella gazed over to Todd and glared at him disgustedly.

"What the hell Brie?????"Troy half-yelled.

Todd took this as a signal and ran out of the classroom.

"Troy...i can explain..."Gabriella stuttered as she slid onto her knees and touched her swollen lips. Her hair was a mess too!

"You better! Your hand was on his Fucking belt!" Troy yelled at her.

"Troy please believe me...i thought it was you..."Gabriella ran over to Troy and grabbed his hand.

"How could i be him??? For starters i have Blue eyes! Not Grey!" Troy asked confused

"He covered my eyes...and i coulndt see anything except his hair..which was light blonde like yours and soo..."Gabriella started but was interuppted by Troy

"Gabi if you have noticed i have Dirty Blonde hair not Blonde!" Troy sighed and looked at the ground, hurt.

"Im sorry Troy...please...he was also wearing your Championship ring T-Bear...it was yours...it even had your name engraved on it..."Gabriella tried to explain.

"What but my ring is right here..."Troy trailed off and looked towards hus left finger on his left hand.The ring was gone.

"The Bloody Bastard stole my ring! Why i ought to..."Troy started towards the door angrily.

"Troy please..."Gabriella broke into sobs.."Dont do anything...i dont like you when your angry Troy..."

"But..."

"Please..."Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Ok...come her baby..."Troy pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead,

"So do you forgive me Troy ????"Gabriella asked looking up into his piercing Cobalt eyes.

'Ofcourse i do...it wasnt your fault... i forgive you...What were you doing here anyways????"

"I was finishing my English Homework becuase i had spent all day yesterday with you!"Gabriella smiled and playfully hit his arm.

'Ow..please dont turn into Taylor..."Troy joked.

"Dont let her hear you say that T-Bear..."

The both walked out of the room together to see The whole gang including Todd standing outside them room.

**(A/N PEOPLE PLEASE READ THIS PART VERY CAREFULLY AS IT IS IMPORTANT FOR LATER CHAPTERS! READ EVERY WORD CREFULLY)**

"We heard crying...Are you ok Gabs????"Alexa asked worriedly.

"Why dont you ask Him!"Gabriella screamed pointing towards Todd who was standing besides Cheyanne, both of the glaring at Troy and Gabriella coldly.

"What did you do to her!"Sharpay demanded advancing towards Todd but Chad held her back.

"Gabriella..please tell us what happened??"Taylor asked in a comforting voice.

Troy And Gabriella tell the gang everything.

"He stole your ring man!????"Chad asked furious

Troy nodded angrily.

"Why i ought to..."

'SHUT UP EVERYONE!" Cheyanne screamed.

Everyone became silent.

"You have no right to accuse my Boyfriend got that! When its not his fault but its BOLTONS FAULT!" Cheyanne advanced towards Troy.

"What are you talking about Chey???"Alexa asked confused.

"HA! Dont play innocent with me Alexa Close! You and Bolton are in it together to ruin the gang arnt you"Cheyanne smriked and grabbed Alexas arm harshly and pushed her besides Troy and Gabriella.

"What are you talking about Chey???"Gabriella asked in a timid voice. A crowd had gathered.

"This bitch and that so-called boyfriend of yours are cheating behind your back!"Cheyanne lost it and screamed.

"WHAT!/???????????" The whole gang screamed.

"We what???"Troy asked confused.

"Dont play innocent Bolton! We saw you to making out!" Todd smirked and accused them.

"There lying! Gabs you have to believe me..."Alexa begged.

Gabriella looked from Troy to Cheyanne.

"Hes cheating on you Gabs! I ddint want you to get hurt..."Cheyanne lowered her voice.

"I am not Cheating on her!"Troy los this temper.

"Yes you are! i saw with my own eyes! Ask Todd!" Cheyanne turned towards Todd like everyone else. He nodded slightly.

"Was he or was he not a player!??"Cheyanne turned and demanded from Taylor.

"Yes he was...but he has changed!"Taylor spat, not liking Cheyannes attitude

Cheyanne laughed and turned towards Troy " Truthfully tell everyone...did you ever Make out with Alexa..."

"Yes i have but..."

"See! i asked Todd to steal Troys championship ring! while we were at the Theatre!"

"And Bolton was stupid enough not to realise it!" Todd spat

"I planned this fake kiss so that it would hurt Troy just like he was hurting Gabriella witH Alexa!" Cheyanne smirked.

"But why did you want to stop Troy during Cafeteria..."Sharpay asked.

"I knew Todd hadnt reched Gabriella and if Troy got to her first...the plan would be ruined..."

"Gabriella...you have to believe me..."Troy begged,

Gabriella stared into his eyes and found innocence , love , hurt and confusion in them.

"Who are you gonna believe Gabriella, Todd and Me or Bolton and Close!?????????? " Cheyanne demanded.

Everyone started at Gabriella.

'Your blinded by love Gabriella..." Todd warned her

The crowd around them were on thin ice waiting for her response. Who would she choose???? Troy Bolton or Cheyanne Roberts. Both were her Bestest Best friends...who???

"Hes gonna end up hurting you and the gang!!!!! He doesnt deserve to be in it! He and Alexa should leave it and go to hell!" Cheyanne burst out, her face red.

"Sorry Cuz , but i second that!"

"Look Gabriella, "Cheyanne calmed down. " This has happened to me and i was really hurt,... i still hav trust issues.. but i dont want to see you get hurt by Him Gabs...He is cheating on you... he and the blonde bimbo...not you Shar... i really care about you..."

Gabriella started into Cheyannes eyes and saw conern, care and determination. Cheyanne or Troy???

"You have no right to kick Troy out of the gang!" Chad exclaimed backing up his Best Friend.

"Who died and made you queen and king of the gang??????? Your boyfriends crazy Chey! Open your eyes! " Sharpay exclaimed.

Cheyanne slapped her."Dont you ever say that to Todd you heat me!????" A Red mark appeared on Sharpays pale skin.

'Hey Leave My Bestfriend alone Chey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Troy yelled at Cheyanne standing nose to nose with Cheyanne infront of Sharpay who was slightly rubbing her cheek and glaring at them all.

" Stay out of this T-Bear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cheyanne smirked. The crowd started laughing. Troy blushed a deep red and shrunk back.

"Chey! You had no right to call him that infront of everyone! You know he hates that name!" Gabriella, who was mostly quiet along with Alexa spoke up." it was a mistake telling you that!"

"Your just jealous because you like Troy but he likes Gabriella! " Alexa shouted,

Cheyanne scoffed" Please me like that Trailer Trash... as if...i know all about his parents past...there all worthless peice of shit just like him ( **A/N This line is important for futute about Troys parents)**

Tears leaked out of Troys eyes " Leave my parents out of this..."

"Cheyanne i made my choice! If Troy and Alexa say that they didnt do it then they didnt! I know Troy and Alexa would never hurt me! But you just did by hurting and insulting Troy!"Gabriella walked up to Troy and hugged him tighly.

"Youll realize soon that he and his family and trouble Gabriella..they'll hurt you a lot...this sint just about the make-out or the fact that he's cheating on you...youll relaize soon..."Cheyanne warned as she threw Troys ring at Troys feet and she and Todd marched off with the Cheerleading squad behind them.

"Well that was a mouthful..."Chad mumbled.

"Your not cheating on me are you????"Gabriella asked worried.

"Of course not!"Troy exclaimed.

"What did Cheyanne say about your parents/????"

"Ill tell you later..but you have to promise you wont get mad..."Troy asked

"Pinky Promise!" Gabriella and Troy chuckled.

'Well this isnt how i wanted to tell the school were together but it sue beats the effort now..."Troy and Gabriella kiss and hugg each other.

"No hug for your Best friend???!" Sharpay pouted

"Come here!"They both motion the blonde towards themseleves and the three hug.

'WHAT ARE WE CHOPPED LIVER????"The rest of the gang asked jokingly

Sharpay Troy and Gabriella chuckle and the gang have a group hug. Troy picks up his ring and puts it back on. Inside the whole gang was greiving over the loss of thier good friend Cheyanne and hoped she comes to her senses.

Starting now...everything Changes...

**Phew...thats one long Chapter! I know this Chapter was kinda crappy but bear with me! Itll get more interesting i promise you! The funs just getting started! SO READ AND REVIEW! Aniime im sad that you didnt review on Chapter 11! Review on this one atleast!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy Alexa and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

_**Dedicated**_** To : Aniime Chiik! xxZanessaxx! Hsmfan.x! kyos-girl101! and 2pinkstar 7blackberry!**

_**Hints about Future Chapters:**_

**Ummm...Something Happens to Zeke and Gabriella...Hehehe...Sorry for the long await...skools just opened so ive been pretty busy! Thanx for the reviews! I just love reviews! Even more then chocolate or Vanilla ice cream! So please i like a lot of reviews! **

**-----------------------------------**

**Please visit my Profile to hear the Theme instrumental tune of the story" Always and Forever " Troy and Gabriella!". This story's plot is from the Indian Movie "Om Shati Om" But the plot has been changed by me! So im not copywriting or anything! Yeyyy lol.**

**Chapter 12 - 'War at East High'**

Gabriella Montez lay on her bed on Tuesday night. It was on Tuesday that the fight between Alexa and Troy and Cheyanne and Todd broke out and when she decided to trust Troy. Now she was having second thoughts. What if Cheyanne was right? Troy _was_ a player before, maybe he hadnt changed. But still , she trusted Troy with her life even and knew she had made the right choice...didnt she??. What if Cheyanne and Todd were lying to her, just to make them hate each other? But why would they do that??? Its not like Cheyanne likes Troy or something. She remembered whatTaylor had told her about Cheyanne earlier today,

Flashback

_"Well...Chey's been over at our place a lot lately..."Alexa remarked_

_"Really???"_

_"Yea..but she ignored me completely...and shes always in Todd's room..."_

_"You dont think there dating do you???"Taylor asked out of nowhere._

_"Oh my god! What the hell Tay!"Gabriella clutched her heart in fear,"You scared us as hell!"_

_Chad rollded his eyes"You guys are such babies..."Gabriella and Alexa smacked his head and glared at him._

_"You go girls!"Taylor cheered them on._

_"Sheeesh you girls cant even take a joke seriosuly" Chad grumbled "Troy's way more fun...ill find him..." Chad stomped of towards Homeroom._

_"Anyways...Gabs i dont think Chey andd Todd are dating...Because Kelsi told me that Chey's still interested in Troy..."Taylor remarked._

_"She what!..."Gabriella exclaimed. Alexa and Taylor nodded._

_"God...ill deal with her later...right now ive got to keep an eye out for Jason and Troy...to make sure that he doesnt kill Jason...See ya!"Gabriella dashed off, also towards Homeroom_.

End Of Flashback

Gabriella was also thinking of what Troy was hiding about his past that he didnt even tell her or even Chad! I mean Troy always told Chad or me everything going on in his life. Guess he didnt tell us everything... I'll ask him later. How did Cheyanne know about this???? And why did she call his parents and Troy himself Trailer Trash???Gabriella was awake uptil 2 am, deep in her thoughts when she finally fell asleep. She knew that she had to lots of energy if she was going to school tomorrow. It was War at East High now and also they had to confront Jason for Kelsi, and Gabriella knew that Troy wouldnt hesitate to use Muscle in the confrontation.She took a deep sigh and fell asleep.

---------------------------------

"So Gabs you ready to face the School???" Taylor asked Gabriella as they headed towards her locker. Taylor had arrived early by her house to give her a ride to school as she had no company to walk to school with. Troy,. unusually had picked a ride with Kelsi and Sharpay, who usually walked with Troy and Gabriella to school, drove her car to school today.

"I guess so...i mean i cant avoid it forever can i??"Gabriella took a deep sigh as she opened her locker.

"No you cant...I cant believe Cheyanne would turn out like this???" Taylor exclaimed, taking a bite of the chocolate bar Gabriella offered her before she ate it in one bite.

"It was a mistake to trust her...One a cheerleader...always a cheerleader...There all the same..."Gabriella gigled.

"Brainless Barbies!" Taylor and Gabriella remarked at the same time and giggled.

"Hey Gabi Hey Tay...Whats up???"Troy walked upto them with Kelsi taking a bite out on an apple.

"Hey Troy..."Taylor giggled and smiled at him.

"Hey babe..Woah..."Gabriella stopped and grinned at the sight of Troy.

"Whats wrong???" Troy snapped fingers infront of her face, seeing as Gabriella was staring at him which was pretty unusual for her.

"What are you wearing T-Bear!??" Taylor and Gabriella exclaimed.

"What??? Do i look that bad/????"Troy glanced at his clothes and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No no...you look the total opposite of bad! You look...you look..."Gabriella trailed off and sighed.

"Totally Smexy! and Smoking!"Taylor giggled as Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Smexy???"

"Dont ask...Ive been hanging aroung Sharpay and Chad too much..."Taylor frowned playfully.

"And whats so funny hanging around with us!?"Chad practically shouted as Sharpay Alexa Chad and Zeke approached them. He playfully put an arm around Sharpay.

"Hey watch were you put that arm Danforth!" Sharpay glared at Chad along with Zeke and Taylor.

'Sheesshhh...Someones Grouchy..."Chad grinned at playfully smacked her arm lightly.

"Gabi..please tell me he didnt..."Troy asked fearfully to Gabriella.

"He did..."Gabriella sighed

"Ill miss you buddy..."Zeke placed a hand on Chad's shoulder as Taylor Alexa and Kelsi nodded.

"Danforth you better run before i..."Sharpay started but was interuppted by someone walking over to them and standing besides Alexa.

"Hey Troy..."The girl giggled along with her fellow Cheerleaders and placed a hand on Troy's bicep.

"Hey..um..Amanda..."Troy smiled nervously

"Did anyone tell you how Super Hot you look today???" She smiled seductively as her 'possy' grinned at Troy. Gabriella rolled her eyes but remained quiet.

"Umm..yea they did...Thanks i guess..."Troy blushed and scratched his neck nervously.

"Ooh...So anyways i was wondering if you would like to go out Friday night with me?? This new diner opened recently and its food is said to be amazing...so what do you say??" She asked hopefully, ignoring the rest of the gang completly.Sharpay Alexa Taylor and Gabriella's jaw dropped at the aurdacity **( Is that how you spell it??)** of Amanda to ask Troy out infront of Gabriella.

"Umm Excuse me Amy..."Gabriella interuppted

'Amanda..."

"Whatever.."Gabriella and Sharpay smirked. "What do you think your playing at? Asking_ my _boyfriend to go out with _you_ Friday night...when he has a girlfriend and shes standing right here! Youve got some nerve!"

Troy smiled at the boldness of Gabriella as she told off the Vice Cheerleading Captain, Cheyanne being the Head. Gabriella had changed considerably from the shy freaky math girl to the talented old pretty popular girl at East High.He noticed Cheyanne was missing from the possy of Cheerleaders.Probably making out with Todd at the Janitors closet.

"Oh Gabriella..." Amanda retorts in a cold voice " Didnt see you there...thought you'd be in the library or something with Mckessie...studying as usual..." The cheerleaders start snickering as Gabriella rolls her eyes.Sharpay opens her mouth but Gabriella motions for her to not say anythig.

"Love the halter top Montez..." Amanda smirks " I Had one just like it...previous year...when it was in fashion..."

Taylor and Alexa glare at her,

" At least i dont have a fake tan to impress everyone..." Taylor commnets snidely and the whole gang chuckle. It was War. people were starting to watch. Amanda ignored this comment and turned towards Alexa.

"Alexa hunny...love your outfit...totally sexy..."

'Wow um thanks..." Alexa smiles, shocked at Amanda being so nice to her.

" Cheyanne wants me to ask you not to bother coming to cheerleading tryouts today..."

"Why not???" Alexa asks curiously.

"Apparently..we dont need any cheapskates like you on her perfect team..." Amanda exclaims loudly so that some students start chuckling. Alexa blushes deep crimson.The bell for homeroom rings.

"See you guys later...Bye Troy..Oh and Troy and Evans.."She looks at Sharpay and narrows her eyes" You'd do well to choose decent friends once in a whileI hope you open your eyes and see what losers you hang around with."Amanda giggles

Troy just nodds at her."Oh and Chad..." Amanda stops by Chad. "Loose the afro...makes you look like a clown... and were you born stupid or did you pick it up from Zeke???" She ' accidently' knocks Gabriella's books out of her hands and they fall on the floor with a thud.

Satisfied, they leave for homeroom.

"Oh GOD! Such a slut! " Sharpay dramatically exclaims as Troy helps Gabriella pick up her books.

"Tell me about it..Such fake tan!" Taylor rolls her eyes."Am i a cheepskate??" Alexa asks Kelsi who shakes her head at once.

"Ofcourse not!"

Gabriella sighs as she walks hand in hand with Troy to homeroom, ingnoring the gang who were busy backbiting on Amanda and her possy.

"You ok???" Troy asked Gabriella sensing her feeling troubled.

"No im fine..."Gabriella cracks a smile.

"Cmon you can tell me anything..."Gabriella narrows her eyes.

"I said im fine!"Troy frowns.Even with him frowning and with that concerned expression on his handsome features, he still looked cute to Gabriella. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Trust me its nothing..."Gabriella pauses outside homeroom.Sharpay catches up to them and holds out her large pink bag. Afer dumping their cell-phones Troy takes Gabriella's hand in his and squeezes it comfortingly." You ready???" Gabriella just nodds.

As soon as they enter the class, the whole room becomes silent as everyone watches Troy and Gabriella's interwined fingers. This could only mean one thing. The Golden Boy was taken.All of the girls in homeroom, including Cheyanne shot Gabriella glares and dirty look. Gabriella started to let go of Troys hand as they took a seat at the front, but Troy kept his hand interwined with hers."Dont look at them, they'll get used to it after a week..."He smiles at her comfortingly.

"I hope so..."

Gabriella sighs.This was going to be one long tiresom day at East High and she wasnt prepared for it.

-----------------------------------

It was English Next for Sharpay Gabriella and Troy after lunch period. Sharpay sat, this time at the front of the class, re-adjusting her makeup before class, and also waiting for Gabriella and Troy to arrive.She saw Troy arrive as soon as the bell rang. He pulled up a seat beside her and smiled at her.

"Cant get enough of you can you Evans??" Troy smiled cheekily

"Hark whos talking...noticed yout ego lately???"Sharpay smirked.

'Ouch that hurt..."He noticed that the teacher Mr.Carter had arrived but Gabriella hadnt,"Hey Shar...Have you see Gabi??? Shes not here??"He quickly tried to scan the halls from the window of the door.Since he sat beside the window, he saw Gabriella sitting on a bench in the East High courtayrd, reading a book.

He groaned and raised his hand."Yes Troy??" M.r Carter replied bluntly to his actions.

"Can i go to the washroom sir?" Troy asked.

"Sure go ahead..."Troy immediately darted towards the door and left the room.

Sharpay sighed. 'He just cant stay away from trouble..." With that she started doodling Zeke's name on her notebook with her pink glittery pen.

---------------------

Gabriella sat on the bench in the courtyard, knowing full well that she should be with Troy and Sharpay in English class.The cool breeze felt good against her skin and she immediately relaxed,She took off her shoes and rested them on the lush green grass.She was too busy day dreaming that she didnt notice a familiar voice calling out to her.

"ELLA! BRIE!"

After ignoring the first four calls she glanced towards the entrance of the courtyard to see Troy running towards her.She smiled and scooted over, making room for him.He reached her and plopped down onto the bench.

"What are you doing here! Skipping class!" Troy asked shocked and mild angry,

"Hello to you too Troy..."Gabriella giggled.

"Gabriella it isnt like you to skip class whats wrong..youll get into trouble."

"Like you wont???"Gabriella smiled at his annoyed expression.

"Gabriella i love to cause trouble...and besides Mr.Carter is a fan of basketball..so he wont rat me out knowing full welll id be punished and be kicked out of the team since im on my last warning. And if im kicked out, we wont stand a chance in the champonships!"Troy spoke in one breathe.

"Slow down tiger,,,"Troy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why did YOU skip class??Shar was worried about you..."

"Typical Shar..."Gabriella mumbled."I just had things on my mind and i needed space."

Troy stood up and grabbed her hand and led her onto the other side of the courtyard.

"Troy i was enjoying that particular spot!" Gabriella whined angrily, hands on her hips.

"Did you know that the window from the English Room has direct view of that place! Someone could spot us and rat us out! Thats how i found you!"

"Wow..arnt you a genius!" Gabriella smirked.

"Listen...we cant be seen or caught..so we'll take the other exit from the coutyard into the West Wing of East high. We'll take the first hallway and turn to the right outside Math Class as Chad has that and then we'll wait in the Janitors closet beside it.When the bell rings, Chad will take us to the East Wing by his secret passage he babbles about all the time.We'll end up in the hallway that leads to the principlas office.We'll make a right from the entrance which will lead us outside Art Class. We both have Art Class next! So we both wont be caught! Got it???"

Gabriella giggled." Im guessing im not the first girl you planned on skipping class with.."Troy chuckled.He and Gabriella sat down onto the wet grass.Gabriella rested her head onto Troys shoulder and sighed.

"Gabi tell me whats wrong?"Troy asked again for the tenth time.

"Its like West High all over again.."

"What??"

"I was the laughing stock of the entire school Troy! I was the slutty freaky math girl! Everyone picked on me and hated me! They pranked me and the girls used to beat me up after P.E! I had no friends there Troy! My life was miserable!Now its happening at East high as well..."

Troy stroked her hair softly."Hey things will be different..i promise! And i wont let anyone touch you or even harm you! Just tell me whoever picks on you and ill set them straight ok?" Gabriella nodded."Good and if its a girl..leave it to Shar..that girl can get dangerous.."Troy shudders as Gabriella giggled.

"Troy...dont get mad at me for asking again but...What happened with your parents in the past...I mean there the best! Ive met them and there extremely nice and caring...Why did Cheyanne call them Trailer Trash??" Gabriella turned to face Troy and put her hand on his.Troy shut his eyes.

"Look Gabi...i cant tell you ...now...ill tell you later...its not something im proud of...Trust me ill tell the whole gang someday..yoou guys deserve to know ok?Personally i dont even know how Cheyanne found out about it.."Troy kissed Gabi lightly.

"Ok Troy..take your time...but remmeber Troy..you can tell me anything ok?"

"Ok!"

'Good!'Troy chuckles.

"I love you Gabi.."Troy mumbles out of nowhere and turns serious.Gabriella shocked turns towards him. " What did you just say???"

Troy takes a deep breathe and smiles at her," i love you Gabriella Montez. Your the reason why i live today.Everytime i wake up i only wish for you to wake up besides me.Whenever i see your face Gabi my trouble and worries vanish away.I get butterflies in my stomach and i get tongue-tied.I love everything about you.How you always care about others before you.Your calm friendly nature.How forgiving and kind you are to others.How you would do anything for your friends.I love it Gabriella.I just want to hold you and comfort you when your down and depressed to melt your troubles away.I just want you to be happy.I cant help but feel a certain attraction for you.When you sing with me, i feel different. I feel like the real person i am.Troy Bolton, Not gorgeous Basketball Captain.Your the first one who liked me for who i was on the inside, not by my looks.Whenever im down i see your picture and i smile my worries away. I love it how your hair glistens everytime sunlight shines on it. I love it how your eyes twinkle with energy and love for everyone. I love it when you smile and laugh. I love everyhting about you.Youll always be beautiful to me no matter what you wear. You the reason why im so carefree nowerdays. Whenever i smile, its because of you.I fallen hard for you Gabriella Montez. I love you deeply."

Gabriella stood their shocked.Tears rolling down her eyes.She lunged forward towards Troy, catching him offgaurd and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too Troy..i feel the same way about you..."Gabriella smiles.

"Really???"Troy grins.

"Yup..I love you too.."

"Phew...i was meaning to get it off my chest..."Troy chuckles.

Gabriella sighs dreamily at Troy."By the way Chad says that even after that showdown with Cheyanne yesterday, almist 3/4 of the student population are on my side!See it pays to be the most popular and hottest guy on East High!"Troy grins proudly.

Gabriella smacks his arm."Ego-centric! But thats great news Troy!"

"Yea it is!"Troy notices the bell going off and hets up.

"Cmon Gabi..time for out sleuthing!"Gabriella giggled as they both dash towards the exit leading towards the West Wing!Chad had better not left the Math Class or he is going to deal with a very annoyed Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!

---------------------------------------

"Hey Guys!" Jason replies cheerfully as he enters Chads bedroom.Chad had organized a get-together wednesday night meaning they could finally confront Jason on why he almost raped Kelsi.The gang had promised that they would leave everything to Troy to handle.Sharpay had whined a little and refused but eventually caved in to Zekes cookies.

Troy sat on the bed with Gabriella on his lap.They stared at Jason coldly.Zeke and Sharpay along with Chad and Taylor sat on the small couch in Chads room while Chad sat on the computer chair,Alexa and Kelsi sat on the floor beside the bed chatting away about the previous musicals but stopped when they saw Jason enter.Kelsi immediately whimpered and clutched at Alexas Halter top.

Jason noticed Troy and Gabriellas interwinded position and a grin spread onto his face. " Why didnt you tell me you guys were together!????" The gang remaind silent and stared at him coldly.

"Troy my man...it took you a whole year to ask her out..but finally! I was planning on asking Gabriella out on a date to make her jealous!" Jason smiled goofily.

"And were you also planning on raping her aswell???"Troy stated coldly.

Jasons grin faded into a frown" What are you talking about???"

"Kelsi told us everything Jason..."Sharpay spat coldly as Zeke rubbed her back.Jason turned towards Alexa and Kelsi."You told them Kels??"

Kelsi stood up and faced Jason. "Yes Jason i did!"Jason cupped her cheek and kissed it slightly."Im sorry baby..."He whispered seductively in her ear,

"Move away from her..."Troy warned as Chad Gabriella Sharpay and Chad stood up.Sharpay even took of her heels as she gave Jason a death glare.

"Aww cmon guys...i made a mistake,,,big deal...no biggy..." Apprently Jason said the wrong thing.

"Big Deal?? BIG DEAL! You asshole! you almsot raped her if her parents hadnt came! You woudlnt have stopped! and you so its no big deal???"Sharpay advanced towards Jason ready to attack but Troy held her back,

"Let me go Troy!"Sharpay screamed as Troy held her."Let me at her!"Troy grabbed her by the waist firmly. By accident he brushed against her pale exposed skin. Sharpay froze up and glared at Troy instead,

"Bolton! let me go!How dare you touch me!" Troy didnt let go as he knew if he did Jason would be a goner."You'r just like him!"Sharpay whipped around to face him and slapped him hard.Troy stumbled back by the hit. A bright red mark appeared on his cheek. He placed a hand gingerly onto his cheek and winced.Sharpays eyes widened.

"Oh my..Sexy...im so sorry...i was angry and i..i.."Sharpay walked up to Troy and started rambling.

"Its ok Shar,,,,it just hurts a bit..."Troy turned back to Jason.

"Why did you do it man??? Why did you choose my cousin to be exact??? What has Kelsi ever done to you????"

Jason looked at the ground guiltily and caved in."I was drunk Troy...i drank before coming to Kelsis..."

"But as far as Kels told me you never drink Jason!" Alexa remarked. The rest of the gang nodded in approval.

"Well...my graded were suffering and my parents threatened to remove me from basketball and ban me from seeing Kelsi if i ddint improve. I was embarrased by my problem so i didnt tell you guys. I knew the basketball team would make fun of me."

Everyone looked at Chad and smirked."What!??" Chad retorted, defending himself.Taylor rolled her eyes and motioned for Jason to continue.

" Well when i called Kelsi i was half-drunk. I drank because my grades were suffering more and i was in depression. I was gonna lose the only thing i loved in my life " Basketball and Kelsi. I ended up doing the worst and almost raped Kelsi.Im sorry Kelsi..."Jason looked at the ground embarrased, after he finished his story.

Kelsi smiled " Its ok Jason no harm done...its just...i think we should remain friends okay??? I dont know when you will be drunk. This could happen again you know."

"I know..so friends guys??" Jason looked hopefully at the gang.

"Friends!"

"Troy???" Jason turned to look at Troy who had a serious expression on his face.

"Well what you did...i coudlnt ignore it...so im sorry Jason i have to ask you to...what the heck...im just messing with you...Buddies!" Troy smiled goofily like a 12-year old.

"God Troy your just like a 12-year old!" Gabriella giggled and kissed him lightly.

"I know and you love me for it!" Troy twirled her around by the waist, until they both got dizzy and fell on the bed laughing.

"No hard feelings Troy for the umm...slap???" Sharpay asked nervously.

"Of course not Shar! Your my best female-friend! How can i stay mad at you!??" Troy stood up and hugged Sharpay.

"GROUP HUG!"Chad yelled as he tackled Sharpay and Troy into a hug. They all fell on the floor hard.

"Owww! Chad!" Sharpay stood up and glared.

Troy just laughed as Alexa helped him up.

"I think its my cue to leave..." Chad stood up and darted out of his own bedroom.Sharpay took off her heels

"For once he is right!" She chased him out of the bedroom.The rest of the gang rolled their eyes.

"Why did i have to end up with him of all the guys in the universe???" Taylor jokingly smacked her forehead.

The gang burst into laughter along with Taylor.

"Jason just because were friends doesnt mean were gonna let you alone with Alexa Gabriella Sharpay Taylor or Kelsi..."Zeke remarked after a while.

"What do you mean???"Jason asked confused.

"We cant risk you hurting them...No offense..."Zeke smiles

"None taken..."

"So each of us is going to watch you guys if you go off with Sharpay Gabriella Tay Kels or Alex...ok??"Zeke exclaimed.

'Sounds cool to me!"

**The gang is finally together! Phew! No Cheyanne in this chapter! Sorry Aniime Chiik! She'll be in the rest!. This chapter was only a filler! I dunt know if this chapter was good or anything...upto you to decide! so...**

**Will Kelsi and Jason get goether/???**

**What is Todd planning after all??**

**Will Chad be safe from Sharpay??**

**Will Cheyanne come to her senses???**

**Will Alexa find herself a partner???**

**Will Gabriella and Troy overcome the obstacles that Cheyanne throws to them???**

**Will Jason turn out like Cheyanne and take advantage of the gangs trust in him????**

**STAY TUNED TO WATCH WHAT HAPPENS! KEEP READING MY STORY!**

**HOPE THIS CHAPTER ISNT TOO SHORT!**

_**GUEST ROLE**_

**AMANDA - VICE CHEERLEADING CAPTAIN**

**----------------------------------**


	16. Chapter 13

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy Alexa and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

_**Dedicated**_** To : Aniime Chiik! xxZanessaxx! Hsmfan.x! kyos-girl101! and 2pinkstar 7blackberry!**

_**Hints about Future Chapters:**_

**Ummm...Something Happens to Zeke and Gabriella...Hehehe...Sorry for the long await...skools just opened so ive been pretty busy! Thanx for the reviews! I just love reviews! Even more then chocolate or Vanilla ice cream! So please i like a lot of reviews! **

**-----------------------------------**

**Please visit my Profile to hear the Theme instrumental tune of the story" Always and Forever " Troy and Gabriella!". This story's plot is from the Indian Movie "Om Shati Om" But the plot has been changed by me! So im not copywriting or anything! Yeyyy lol.**

**Chapter 13 - 'Confrontation' **

**(Important! This chapter is really important for the plot! Read it Carefully!)( AND PEOPLE IF YOU HAVE IDEAS TELL ME IN REVIEWS! ID LUV TO HEAR THEM! AND MAY EVEN USE THEM!)**

A week had passed and it had been as hectic as well.Cheyanne and her cheerleder 'robots' had been constantly harrasing Gabriella every minute at East High.They would take every oppurtunity to hit on Troy completely oblivious to Gabriella being his girlfriend.Troy was tired of rejecting them and just hid from them whenever they tried to approach him.Since previous Tuesday Cheyanne had treated Alexa and Gabriella as hell and turned on any oppurtunity to mock them in crowds.The Beautiful Caring Cheyanne Roberts they knew was all gone and the gang feared that this chnage was permanent.Alexa deep inside knew that Cheyanne was a good girl inside, somehow she knew it and she knew she had to confront her sooner or later.Gabriella and Troy had grown stronger the past week since Troy confessed his 'undying' love for her.It was everything Gabriella dreamed of.Her life would be perfect if Cheyanne and Todd would come to thier senses.

Just like Chad had told Troy, most of the school sided with Troy as he was the 'Golden Boy'.This came to Gabriella as a relief.But the rest sided with Cheyanne and Amanda which meant war.Todd was barely seen in the halls and if he was seen , he would be seen beside Cheyanne, making out.Alexa reported that Cheyanne came to their house after school everyday and left after 7.During the whole trip Cheyanne stayed in Todds large room, which was always locked when she came.Taylor and Sharpay wondered if they had had sex but Alexa brushed this thought away knowing that if Todd lost his virginity he would have told her first.So far the gang missed Cheyanne and her nice-side.Gabriella was coldly picked on at School.For example on Thursday, during an important Math Test Gabriella had to go to the restroom and was excused.Turned out Amanda and her cheerleader cronie Sylvie had hit her on the cheek for thinking she could steal Troy from Amanda and had locked Gabriella in a stall.Gabreilla was punished for skipping class and had served detention after school.She never got detention and this was a first.She also got a 'D' on her test as she wasnt able to complete it.Her mother was upset at this a lot.On Friday, Gabriella Taylor and Sharpay had been assigned with a packet containing their Chemistry homework from their Chemistry class which counted a lot on their grade.Cheyanne had sneakily stole the packet from Gabriella's locker because Gabriella had once mentioned her locker number to Troy and She had eavesdropped.She also managed to tear apart her books.No one saw this because she did this during class while she was excused for a drink.Ofcourse Sharpay new it was Cheyanne's doing because the scarf she was wearing had torn up due to the sharp edge of Gabriella's locker and a piece was found there.Sharpay and Alexa threatened to tear her apart when they found out but Troy and Chad had to hold them back to refrain themselves.After promising to Gabriella to let her handle Cheyanne and Amanda and that they would _try _to control their anger, they calmed down.Alexa personally wasnt pleased with this immature behavious and confronted Todd at home.But he refused to listen to her and shut her out.

There was the occasional bumping into the hallways and the constant mocking of Gabriellas latest tends in the hallways infront of the students by Cheyanne and Amanda which pissed Chad and Sharpay even more.Chad swore that if they wernt girls, they would be dead by now.Gabriella was happy to see the gang cared about her that much.Troy did his best to talk to Cheyanne about this but she only ignored him coldly and walked off.He tried his best to help her by letting her borrow his homework and his books if hers got torn.If she was absent for a long time from class, Troy worried would excuse himself form class and go looking for her.He had asked Alexa and Taylor especially to look after Gabriella because Cheyanne was a type of girl who no one could predict to do next.

It was Tuesday on which everyone was one thin ice anticipating Cheyannes attack as Cheyanne hadnt done anything all Monday except locking Gabriella and Alexa in the janitor closet.Troy excused himself twice to search for them and free them or they would miss out the important Math test they currently had to attend.Sharpay was acting like a barrel of dynamite so that one little act could blow her up and unleash her rage.Cheyanne and Amanda constantl smirked at Gabriella and glared coldly at Alexa and Troy on their way to school.In Amanda's case she gave Troy a flirty wink which made his skin crawl.

"Ive got a bad feelign that miss-wicked-witch of East High is upto no good..."Taylor predicted as the gang entered East High on Tuesday morning.

"Shes always upto no good! Its no surprise there..."Chad exclaimed

"True...but still ive got a feeling she'll cross the limits today..."Taylor replied and Alexa nodded in approval.

"Let her try something...ill deal with her dont you worry Gabs! and T-Bear dont fret! If Amanda comes ill be there in a flash with Gabs!"Sharpay promised which caused Troy and Gabriella to chuckle slightly.When Sharpay meant business, she meant business.

"Besides...what else could she do????"Troy chuckled slightly as they made theirway towards Homeroom.

"You have no idea Blue-Eyes..."Cheyannne replied in a whisper which the whole gang heard.

"Oh my god Chey! you scared the hell out of me!"Kelsi cluthced her heart and exclaimed

"I wasnt talking to you music-nerd."Cheyanne narrowed her eyes and smirked.She then turned to Sharpay

"Hey Shar..havnt see you past week..."Cheyanne smirked

"Ive been busy.."Shar replied in a mono tone through clenched teeth

"Why dont you ditch these second class wanabees and come shopping after school with me and Amanda??"Cheyanne offered hopefully, ingoring the gang.

Chad opened his mouth to give an angry retort but shut it immdediately after he recieved a warning glare from Troy and Gabriella

Sharpay looked from Taylors disguested face to Alexa's sad face to Gabriella's annoyed expression and turned to Cheyanne

"Sorry Evans...im going shopping with Gabs and Tay after school...and Alex is having a sleep over tonight...so im busy..."Sharpay smiled sweetly which caused Taylor to giggle.

"So were on last names now Evans??? no matter...anyways see you around Evans...Blue-Eyes...ive got homeroom..."Cheyanne stalked off snobbishly gleefully having gotten the last word, towards Ms.Darbus's homeroom.

"God! I hate that girl now! Shes such a bitch!"Taylor exlcaimed, fuming

"Cmon Tay...dont let her get the satisfaction of getting under your skin..thats what she wants from us..."Troy smiled a comforting smile at the pissed African-American which caused her to calm down.This recieved him a proud smile from Gabriella and a death glare from Chad.

"Yea just Chill and Relax!"Alexa smiled

"See you guys in homeroom..."Sharpay waved to the gang and walked off with Alexa to homeroom.Kelsi Jason and Zeke left for thier homeroom as well.

Troy turned to Gabriella seeing her worried face."Hey Gabs..whats wrong??"

"Nothing nothing..."Gabriella cracked a smile

"Cmon you know you can tell me anything..."He hugged her slightly, catching her off gaurd but she soon smiled and hugged back

"Yea i know...just worried about what shes planning..."Gabriella wondered curiosuly

"Well dont worry...i wont let her do anything to you..."Troy smiled

"Thanks Troy...you know how to make a girl feel better"Gabriella replied happily

Troy kissed her lightly which she returned but was interuppted by Chad gagging mockingly.

Taylor glared at him "Way to ruin their moment dear boyfriend..."

"Cmon Captain..dont tell me your getting whipped!.."Chad rolled his eyes

"Is that a problem...??"Troy smirked

"Nope...and by the way Troy comfort your own girlfriend not mine! Thats my job!"Chad pouted and faked anger at his best friend.Troy just chuckled

"Awww Chads jealous..."Gabriella cooed in a baby voice.Taylor just smiled at his action and kissed him on the lips.Chad immediately grinned.

"Anyways Troy you coming after school at my place to shoot some hoops???"Chad asked but more like demanded.Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes and muttered 'boys' under their breathe which the other two failed to hear.

"Yup count me in!"Troy replied cheerfully "I relish the challenge!"

'Prepare to be thrased and defeated humiliatingly after school Blue-Eyes.."This caused chuckles from Chad Taylor and Gabriella and a glare shot by Troy to Chad.

Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand to homeroom and Taylor and Chad followed suit doing the same, prepared to face anything today.

------------------------------------

The bell rang indicating their last period.Sharpay and Gabriella quickly dashed out of their History class towards Taylors locker.The were supposed to meet there to make final plans for the sleepover.Alexa couldnt come because she had an important test in her last period and couldnt spare time to make final arrangements.She had asked Taylor to do so.

"Hey...whats the rush??"Taylor asked as Sharpay and Gabriella stopped infront of thier locker, panting their hands in their knees.

"Sharpay...challenged...me...to..a..race.."Gabriella exclaimed between breathes trying to regain her normal self.

"To...see...who..had...to...pay..for...our...shopping..."Sharpay finished for Gabriella.Taylor raises her eyebrow

'And in conclusion...who won??"Gabriella smirked and pointed proudly at herself.Sharpay just scowled.

'Aww cmon Shar...cheer up!"Gabriella tried to lighten her best friends mood.Sharpay remained scowling"Ill treat you all to ice-cream..."

'OK!"Sharpay smiled and hugged Gabriella."Sorry Gabs...but we havnt had any Shar-Gabs time all week! and i missed you tons!"

"I missed you too!"Gabriella hugged her back

"Didnt you guys forget someone??"Taylor asked curiously

"TAY!"Sharpay and Gabriella lunged at her and hugged their friend tight.

"Oww...i love you too..but Seriously Shar..you have killer nails..."Taylor rubs her arms soothingly

"Sorry...but i need to have atleast some weapon against them soo..."Sharpay smiled evilly.

"Hey Girls!"Troy called over to them as Chad Kelsi Alexa Jason and Zeke spotted them heading to AP English.Alexa's head was crammed in her book.She gave off an 'i was forced to come here' feeling which caused Taylor Sharpay and Gabriella to giggle slightly

"Hey babe..."Troy and Gabriella kissed and smiled at each other.

"How's your day so far??"Chad asked Gabriella

"Good...no sign of Cheyanne..."Gabriella sighed in relief

"Thats good..."Troy smiled and wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

'Maybe she finally backed off??"Jason suggested

"I wouldnt count on it..."Sharpay muttered darkly as they spotted a chuckling and laughing crowd around Sharpay Troy and Gabriella's locker.

"I wonder whats going on here???"Troy asked curiously

"I cant see anything..."Gabriella tried, standing on her tip-toes

"Well i dont see Cheyanne or Amanda or those brain-less barbies so its nothing to worry about..."Taylor assured Gabriella

"But then whats the commotion for..."Chad tried pushing through the crowd

"Shar..."Zeke smiled amusingly "Would you do the honours??"Sharpay smiled evilly.

"Why ofcourse Zekee..."Sharpay cleared her throat."You guys may want to step back a little..."

The gang confused took a couple steps back.Sharpay cleared her throat once more and screamed her loudest scream.

"EVERYONE! CLEAR OUT! SOME OF US HAVE LOCKERS HERE! SO CLEAR OFF BEFORE I MAKE! YOU HEARD ME VAMOOSE! BEGONE! EVAPOURATE! DISSAPEAR!"

The crowd immediately backed up and hushed up.Sharpay's face was pink due to lack of breathe and leaned against a nearby locker.The gang stood amazed.

"Wow Shar..."Alexa's mouth turned into an ' o '

"I never thought anyone could scream like that..."Chad remarked stunned

"Guess you were wrong..."Sharpay smirked. regaining her composure.

"How did you do that!"Kelsi asked amazed at Sharpay's stamina

"Evan Family secret...its my secret weapon ofcourse..."Sharpay smiled braggingly

"Cmon..lets see whats up..."Troy took Gabriella's hand and they walked towards their lockers apparenlty where all the commotion was.Excitement and curisoity filled both of them.Taylor Sharpay Chad and the rest followed.

As the gang approached Gabriella's locer everyone froze up.Gabriella felt tears come into her eyes.She realised that the large crowd was laughing at her, mocking her.This was worse then last time.Everything was ruined.The reason was because on her locker was written as a sort of Graffiti in a pink marker " WARNING - FREAKY MATH SLUT/ BITCH." And beneathe that was a hude picture of Gabriell from her previous school.She wore geeky clothes and stood besides her team ready to solve an equation.On her shirt was written "I Luv Math and Science."She wore big dorky glasses with black frame which covered her face almost completely.She was surprisngly boney and skinny in the picture.This was Gabriella recently before she transferred to East High.Troy and the gang stood their shocked as the crowd started laughing again.Tears flowed down Gabriella's cheek as she ran to the bathroom.Everything was ruined now.Troy woudlnt want to date an ugly geek now that he knew.Taylor felt sympathy for Gabriella and followed her into the bathroom.Alexa had enough.She roughly handed her book to Kelsi and marched right over towards Cheyanne's locker.Sharpay on the other hand was beyond furious.How dare Cheyanne do something like this??No way is she going to stay alive after Sharpay deals with her.Just wait till Sharpay gets a manicure, cause after that shes coming for Cheyanne.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT??? CLEAR OUT!"Sharpay screamed which caused the crowds to chuckle slightly and walk towards their classes as the bell for the last period to begin rang out.

"Cmon Sexy..."Sharpay took hold of Troy's arm and dragged him towards his next class, which so coincidently was same with her and Kelsi.Zeke and Jason left with Chad for P.E. Taylor and Gabriella were in the girls bathroom, where Taylor was trying to cheer Gabriella up.Alexa was nowhere to be seen.She had stalked off angrily towards Cheyannes locker as soon as Gabriella ran for the girks restroom.

"But Gabi..."Troy protested

"Tay will take care of her...we'll meet her after school...dont worry..NOW come!"Sharpay tried to assure him.Troy still remained worried

"I cant believe Cheyanne did this to her..."Troy angrily retorted as they took there seats besides Kelsi.

"Dont worry Alexa is going to set her straight...i know that girl and shes gonna put Cheyanne in her place..."Sharpay smiled evilly

"Still...i hope Alexa doesnt get in trouble..."Troy sighed and rested his hand on his desk and closed his eyes, still worried about Gabriella.All he wanted to do was hold Gabriella in his arms and comfort her that eveyrthing would be okay.He was determined to make her feel better no matter what.

"Me too Troy..Me tooo..."Kelsi whispered as their Teacher entered the class.Sharpay nodded and looked at the picture of Gabriella she had ripped from her locker.This picture was gonna end up in her fire place for dinner.

-------------

**Girls Restroom - East High - Last Period - Tuesday - November - **

Taylor sat on the tiled floor of the girls bathroom stroking Gabriella's hair softly as Gabriella clung to Taylor, crying her eyes out softly.Taylor felt really bad for Gabriella.Sure Taylor had been picked on since freshman year for paying too much attnetion in academics.She had learnt to ignore all the snide comments which everyone threw at them.But she felt bad for Gabriella.For starters people had only hurt her mentally by words but poor Gabriella was being hurt emotionally physically and mentally by her best friend Cheyanne.Gabriella had been tortured in her previous 13 years and it had been only half a year since Gabriella arrived.Taylor felt really bad for the crying Brunette whom she was comforting

"Gabs...look at me...everythings going to be fine..."Taylor gave a comforting smile as Gabriella looked up into Taylors Dsrk brown eyes.

"How do you know??"Gabriella whimpered, tears still flowing down her cheeks."Its happened again...i thought this time would be different...my mom promised...Troy promised..."

"It will be...The Chad Sharpay and Troy i know...especially Troy wont stop at nothing to tear apart anyone who mocks you Gabs...they wont let anyone hurt you...it'll be okay..."

"Troy said that too...he lied..."Gabriella stopped crying and wimped her cheeks.She looked at the tiles and stared at it for a couple of friends.

"Hey...he didnt lie...Troy is right Gabs...it will be okay...after Alexa and Sharpay are through with Cheyannne the school will forget all about you...and turn to them...and if someone mocks you...even a tiny little bit...i wont hesitate to unleash myself Troy and Sharpay onto them..."

Gabriella giggled a little and cracked a smile."I just wanted to forget about it all...wanted it to be different..."Gabriella's smile vanished "Never wanted to be a freaky math girl...The thing that scares me is that...Troy will break up with me now that he knows how ugly i am..."She broke once again into sobs.

"Hey...Troy doesnt hate you...he still thinks your beautiful...and you ARE! you arnt ugly...sometimes i envy your looks Gabriella...if you must know...as long as your friends say you are...it doesnt matter what the rest think right??"

"I guess so..."

"See...so cmon lets get you cleaned up...are you okay now??"Taylor asked as Gabriella washed her face with the cold water from the sinks.

"I guess...im still not sure how i would be able to endure the laughs...i hate it when people laugh at me..."Gabriella sighed

"Dont worry...no one will laugh..they wouldnt dare...besides that was you before...this is you now! To heck what they all think!"Taylor smiled

"Thanks Tay..you made me feel a little better..."With that Gabriella hugged Taylor tightly.

"Awww what a beautiful geek moment..."Amanda spitefully remarked to her cheerleader cronie as they stood in the doorway looking at the Taylor-Gabriella moment.

"What do you want Amanda??"Taylor spat out coldly

"Just wanted to see if Gabriella was alright...still cant believe some one could be that ugly..."She started laughing with her cheerleader friend.Taylor could see Gabriella looking down, tears welling up in her Drak Brown Chocolate eyes.

"Aww dont Cry Montez...we can help you..."Amanda's friend Sylvie sneered

"Are you kidding me Syl?? It would take a miracle to atleast make her hair slight bit fashionable...did you see her oily skin..."Amanda smirked

"And her disgusting hands...and that horendous thing she calls hair..."

"Urgh..."

"I suggest you ladies leave..."Taylor warned as she stood up

"Oh Taylor what are you gonna do? Tattle tale on us ??? Threaten to report us on cheating on a test??? Blackmail us to enter your pathetic-whats your face- decatha-loser???"

"I suppose we should leave before Montez infects us..."Amanda and Sylvie giggle and smile at Gabriella.Taylor was filled with deep loathing.

On their way out, Amanda stopped."Oh Gabi..."She mimicked Troys nick for Gabriella " We heard Blue-Eyes ( Troy) is your first boyfriend...and gave you your first kiss...thats shocking..."

"Well who would want to kiss an oily skined- greasy haired slut like her??? Or even go out with her??? Perosnally i think she made TRoy drunk and laid moves on him. I think shes using him for popularity..."

"Or Blackmail???"

"Maybe Bribary???"

"Maybe Troy felt sorry for her and pretended to go out with her..."

"Prude..."

"Bitch...keep away from Blue-Eyes..whore. or i'll ma-"Amanda was cut short when Taylor smacked her right in the face with a punch.The force was so great that Amanda fell on the floor with a thud.

"How dare you!"Sylvie screeched

" I suggest you leave..."Taylor retorted clenching her fists."Your lucky Shar isnt here...bimbo..."

"Why you..."Sylvie started but Amanda cut her off and they left the bathroom in a huff.Amanda clutching her nose.

"Taylor..you were amazing..."Gabriella wiped her cheeks and hugged her tightly

"There bitches Gabs...are you ok???"

"Yea im fine!"Gabriella giggled"That punch made me feel better...you were right..ignoring is the best medicine!"

"Glad you feel better!"Taylor smiled

----------------------

**Just as the Bell rings for the last period - Before the showdown between Taylor and Amanda - Cheyannes Locker - Hallway - Tuesday **

Cheyanne was taking out her books from her locker.She was supposed to meet Todd outside school and they would ride home to discuss future plans.Cheyanne somewhat felt guilt and remorse for what she did.Why did i do it?? I mean Alexa and Troy are the ones who are the cause of trouble in this school.They should be tortured physically and mentally. Why Gabriella?? Because she chose Troy over me, her bestfriend! So much for Friends for life! When she meant war! She meant it!.As she closed her locker she met with a smiling Alexa Close.Something wasnt right about Alexa.She was smiling weirdly and she had a mysterious look in her eyes.

"Hi Roberts..."Alexa smiled

"What is it Close...stop wasting my time...and hurry up..."Cheyanne rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.Why am i like this?

"I Feel Sorry for you..."Alexa started roaming around her.Cheyanne watched her nervously.

"What do you mean???"

"Why are you doing this to Gabriella???"Alexa stopped and removed her smile from her face and looked straight into Cheyannes eyes.Cheyanne gulped.Alexa looked scary

"Because she deserves it..."

"Why??"

"Shes pathetic...too blinded by love to see that her two best friends are cheating on her...I know what you and Troy did in the theatre..."

"God Cheyanne...Gabriella was there when we kissed...she made us kiss!"Alexa laughed slightly at Cheyannes stupidity

"Sure...i beleive you...not..."

"She felt bad because i liked Troy a lot...and she agreed on one kiss...it led to a make-out session..but she was okay with it..."

"Oh please...your just lying...you just want me to be friends with you...so that you can join us cheerleaders..i know your little game..."

"What ?? Your crazy..."

"Atleast im not some bitch...you doesnt even believe her bestfriend! What happened to Trust! huh! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES...TODD SAW IT!"

"That was a misunderstanding...Gabriella was fucking there! Stop jumping to conclusions!"Alexa raised her voice.

"Troy is pathetic...i know what he did to you Alexa...i know everyhting...i found out...he deserves whats happening to the one thing he cares about...Trailer Trash.."

"Dont insult Troy infront of me..."

"Dont order me around bitch..."

"So im a bitch now??"Alexa laughed a little

"Alexa...stop it! Troy deserves this! Gabriella deserves this! You deserve this! Todd doesnt deserve what Troy and his family..."

"Dont even say it Cheyanne!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO I WONT!"

"STOP BEING A BABY! THIS IS OUR FMAILY BUSINESS! NOT YOURS!

"Hes my boyfriend! Whats his problem is mine Close!"

"Oh god!"

A small crowd had gathered around the two of them watching The new girl fight with the head cheerleader.No one ever stood upto her except Sharpay,

"Just get lost!"

"No! Gabriella's miserable! I want you to stop this!"

Cheyanne smirked"Liked Gabbys Photos??? Thats the true Gabriella...a freaky math girl...a slut...a bi-"

Smack!Alexa whipped her hand hard against Cheyannes cheek.Cheyanne staggered as she winced from the pain.Tears entered her eyes as she felt pain.A bright red mark appeared on her cheek.The crowd stood amazed.

"Now you feel pain! You should! Gabriella's feeling more pain! Shes crying on the inside! She doesnt deserve this! Any of this! She just wants a normal life! Give her that Chey!Torture Troy if you want! Leave my friend out of this! Dont make me confront you again!"Alexa warned as she stalked off to class.

Cheyanne stood there frozen on the spot.Alexa had just humiliated her.Her image was ruined.She had been embarrassed by a new girl.No way was she gonna let Alexa get the last word.She smirked as she saw Todd come upto her.Paybacks a bitch Alexa.Sleepover right?Tonight?Lets just see about that Blondie.

-----------------

Alexa walked out of East High with the rest of the gang.It had been a long day and all of them wanted to go home and relax for a while.Troy still was worried about Gabriella who hadnt spoken to him.He pulled her aside.

"Gabi...please look at me...please..."Troy whispered softly in her ear.

Gabriella muttered a no and stared at the ground.Troy sighed and lifted her chin to meet his worried deep blue eyes.Gabriella just stared into his eyes transfixed by them

"Darn your gorgeous blue eyes Bolton..."Gabriella smiled a little

Troy chuckled."I know..there my secret weapon! And i love em! Anyways...are you mad at me..."Troy turned serious

"No..its just...im scared..."Gabriella whispered

"Scared of what? Ill protect you!"Troy half-joked

"Scared of loosing you...Im scared that since you saw how ugly i am...youll dump me...for Alexa or Sharpay or Taylor or Cheyanne or even Amanda! Since they all like you!"Gabriella explained

"Tay and Shar like me..."Troy smirked

"I never said that...they just have a teeny crush on you...please dont say anything about this..."Gabriella begged

"I wont...as it will go to my head..."

"TRue...we cant have that...your already big-headed as it is..."Gabriella giggled

"Very funny..."Troy mocked hurt."Anyways Gabriella...listen to me"

Gabriella stopped giggling and stared at Troy.He had never called her Gabriella unless he was serious

"Yes..."She muttered in a barely audible voice

"Your beautiful...im in love with you Gabriella Anne Montez...even today..."Troy smiled

"Really??"

"Yup"With that Gabriella hugged Troy tightly and kissed him.

"If you guys are done we would like to go home now!"Chad yelled at them which broke them apart.

"Sorry!"Troy and Gabriella replied as they walked towards them.

"ALEX! WAIT UP!"Todd yelled.Alexa turned around with the rest of the gang and saw Todd walking up to them,more like running.He stopped beside Gabriella and paused for breathe.

"What is it Todd?"Alexa asked curiously

"How dare you...??"

"Excuse me???"Alexa crossed her arms.

"You slapped Cheyanne ??? Hard???"He pointd at Alexa accuisngly.Alexa gave the gang except Troy a look indicating them to dont interfere.

"She deserved it! Shes been torturing Gabriella!"Alexa retorted coldly

"Its all his bloody fault!"Todd yelled turning to Troy.The rest of the gang watched in surprise.

"How did you find out..."Troy stuttered

"Thought i woudlnt...well Chey and Alex know Troy! They know...should i tell the rest???"Todd smirked

"Please dont...i cant do anything...that was the past Todd! forget it! Alexa...you knew??"Troy muttered weakly

Alexa nodded slightly

"Alexa im sorry...but...its not my fault..i never meant that to happen..please Alex...you have to believe me..."

"Trailer Trash...i remmeber you Troy...13 years its been! TROY THIRTEEN BLOODY YEARS! I HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT IT!"

"It wasnt my fault Alexa!i swear! you were there..."Troy begged, tears threating to fall down.Troy rarely cried.

Todd turned to Alexa" Alex..me you Troy and Cheyanne will discuss this later...as for now...your not having a sleepover at our house.."Todd spoke in a demanding voice

"WHAT!"Sharpay screeched having enough

"Shar...please...let me talk to Todd.."Alexa gave Sharpay a look which made her back down.She turned to Todd"Todd its her damn fault! Shes been hurting Cheyanne! shes a bitch!"Todd smacked Alexa hard which made her fall down.But luckily Troy caught her.

"Thank Troy...Todd..."Alexa begged, her tone becoming mono.

"Look Alex...im sorry for hitting you..its just dont bad mouth about Cheyanne.as for the sleepover...i can get physical...or persuasive...you know how i can be...dont you??"Todd's voice went ice cold.Troy inside suddenly feared him.Todds grey eyes turned immensly cold and he gave off a bad feeling Troy felt when Todd first came to East High

"Yes..."Alexa muttered before hugging Troy tightly.

"Good...gald thats clear.."With that Todd walked off

"TROY ALEXA! SPILL NOW!"Sharpay and Gabriella demanded.Troy and Alexa sighed.

----------------------------------------

**OOOHHH LOOKES LIKE DRAMA**

**WILL CHEYANNE EVER BE GOOD AGAIN??**

**WILL GABRIELLA EVER BE OKAY??  
**

**WILL WE EVER LEARN ABOUT TROY'S AND HIS PARENTS PAST WHICH CHEYANNE KNOWS AND INCLUDES ALEXA AND TODD...IT HAPPENED 13 YEARS AGO...HMMM...**

**WHATS UP WITH TODD AND ALEXA???**

**PERSUASIVE????  
ALL ANSWERS WILL BE SOLVED ONE BY ONE! TODD IS KINDA SCARING ME NOW MYSELF! LOL IM OPEN TO IDEAS FROM YOU GUYS! THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME 3 DAYS...IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**LOOKS LIKE YOUR GONNA FIND OUT TROYS AND ALEXAS SECRET?? OR WILL YOU NOT??? MWHAHAHAH IM EVIL!**

**MAJOR TROYELLA NEXT CHAPPTER! HINT!!!!!!!!!!1**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS CRAPPY! I KNOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 14

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy Alexa and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

_**Dedicated**_** To : Ummm...My sis! Yeyyyyyy!**

_**Hints about Future Chapters:**_

**Ummm...Something Happens to Zeke and Gabriella...Hehehe...Sorry for the long await...skools just opened so ive been pretty busy! Thanx for the reviews! I just love reviews! Even more then chocolate or Vanilla ice cream! So please i like a lot of reviews! **

**-----------------------------------**

**Please visit my Profile to hear the Theme instrumental tune of the story" Always and Forever " Troy and Gabriella!". This story's plot is from the Indian Movie "Om Shati Om" But the plot has been changed by me! So im not copywriting or anything! Yeyyy lol.**

**Chapter 14 - 'Filler'**

**P.S I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVNT GROWN TOO MUCH ACCUSTOMED OR ATTACHED TO TROY...SMIRKS HEHEHEHHE...JUST KIDDING...OR AM I???...MWHAHAHA**

Troy took a deep sigh as he glanced at Alexa nervously. He didnt want to tell the gang especially Gabriella about his past.They wouldnt treat him the same.He just couldnt cave into Sharpays outburst.

"Shar...i really want to tell you...but i cant..."Troy tried to reason with her but it didnt work.Gabriella too rounded up on him.

"Oh so you can tell Alexa! but not your own girlfriend Bolton!" She spat out angrily, slightly jealous that Alexa and Cheyanne both knew.

"It concerns her Gabi! She knew all along! It wasnt my fault..."Troy turned to Alexa " I never wanted you to find out this way Alex...im sorry..."A Tear rolled down her cheek as Troy hugged her for comfort.

"I miss them ...T-Troy..."Alexa clutched Troy tighly as the gang softened realising that Alexa had lost someone in the past.

"Ok..you guys...were not gonna force you..."Gabriella sighed and joined the hug.

"Yup...we'll give you guys all the time you need!" Sharpay smiled and hugged them aswell.

"But your gonna have to tell us someday!"Taylor smirked.

"One way or another!"Chad finished Taylors sentence as they both kissed.

Not even Cheyanne or Todd could ruin this rare moment which the gang shared from time to time.

-----------------

Gabriella Troy Chad Taylor Sharpay and Alexa sat in Chad's living room later that afternoon, drinking sodas and munching on pizzas.They had played video games , 20 Questions , Truth and Dare etc etc since they came back from school and lay exhausted on the couch.Sharpay Taylor Alexa took one couch while Troy Taylor and Chad took the other, slightly larger one, due to Chads insistence.

Suddenly Troys Cell-Phone rang out loud, startling the residents in the living room.

"Curse whoever called Troy..."Sharpay muttered.Troy groaned as he brought his cell out of his pocket and put it on speaker.It was his Dad calling from Home.

"Hey Dad..whatsup???"Troy greeted tiredly, still exhausted from the days happenings.

"Hi Troy,,,listen son we have a problem..."His Dads voice was nervous, and soon everyone noticed this and perked up to hear the news.

"Is Everything ok?? Is it Mom??? Is she hurt???" Troy started panicking.

"No no...shes perfectly fine...watching some T.V in the living room..."

Troy chuckled slightly at his over-recting and took a bottle of soda from the coffee table and opened the can.

"The reason i called was that..."Troy took a big gulp of the drink in his hand.

"Your engaged..."Trpy spat out his milk onto the brand new Coffee Table in the Danforths Living room.He shot Chad an apologetic look and turned his attention back to his Dad. Engaged???

"What the hell??? Engaged??? Im only 18 for crying out loud!" Troy prostested.

Gabriella was stunned at the news...Troy...her Troy engaged??? To someonelse??? It coudlnt be happening

"Well Troy...it seems that your Grandmother wants you to live a normal life...unlike us..."Mr.Bolton excliamed.Troy smacked his forehead in furstration

"Grandma's always like that Dad! You have a normal life..."

"If you dont count the-"Mr.Bolton started but Troy cut him off

"DAD! MY friends are here with me and ive got you on speaker!"Troy shushed up his Dad.The gang except Alexa groaned.They were so close to finding out his secret!.Mr.Bolton realising his mistake decided to chnage the topic.

So your not gonna go through with the engagment???"

"Nope...I love a certain Gabriella Montez...not someone Granma fixed me upwith!"Troy exlaimed as he sat beside Gabriella and hugged her tightly.

"Awww...T-Bear...i love you..."Gabriella giggled and kissed him on the lips.Troy deepened the kiss by putting his arm around her waist.The gang rolled thier eyes.

"I wish they never kissed..."Sharpay muttered which caused everyone to chuckle.

"Well kids...i better get going...Troy Chad...tomorrow is Basketball practice after school!"

"Yea Coach...we know..."Chad sighed

"Good! Bye!" Mr.Bolton hung up.

"Well that was interesting..."Taylor raised her eyebrow at Gabriella who had placed her arms around Troys neck.They had started using Tongue.

"You can say that again!"Alexa high-fived Taylor playfully as the both of them giggled.

"Oh for the love of mankind! You too GET A ROOM!"Sharpay exploded half-amused , half-irritated at her best friends behaviour.Troy and Gabriella broke apart, and blushed , obviously embarrased.Sharpay smirked, knowing her job was done.

"Aww Shar! you ruined their moment!"Chad pouted and turned towards Sharpay who seemed undisturbed by this.

"Yeah...And???"Sharpay took out her nail-file and started to manicure her nails.

"Thats..thats...mean!"Chad protested waiting for Troy or Taylor to back him up.

"Oh Chad...stop over-reacting!"Tyalor whined as she closed her eyes for a nap.

"Yea..you dont see Troy and Gabs complaining???"Alexa smirked as she went to the kitchen to get another soda as they were all out of them.

"I guess your right..."Chad muttered as he followed Alexa into the kitchen.

"There is no stoppng that boy fromf food..."Troy Gabriella and Sharpay muttered at the same time and rolled thier eyes,

"Sooo Gabi...wanna hang out after school at my place???"Troy smirked.Gabriella raised her eyebrows

"What are you planning Bolton???"

"Nothing nothing..."Troy smiled innocently but Gabriella could see a devilish glint in his baby blue gorgeous eyes.

"Sure...but anyhow..ill come...we need to talk about something..."Gabriella turned serious.

"Your not gonna dump me are you??'Troy questioned worriedly

"Ofcourse not!"Gabriella smiled and hugged him tightly as if there was no tomorrow.

"Gabi...i need to breathe..."Troy playfully complained.Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

"Enough with the flirting! Im busy..and you guys are making me loose my concentration..."

"Your just admiring your nails!"Troy remarked confused " What do you need attention for!"

"Boys..."Sharpay muttered as she took out a pair of headphones and plugged them in her ears and started listening to 'He Said She Said' By Ashley Tisdale.Troy and Gabriella laughed as they both snuggled into each other and fell asleep.

No sooner had they closed their eyes, they were woken up by the loud banging of the living room.Taylor Gabriella Troy Sharpay immediately sat up.They all looked who it was and saw Chad giving them an apologetic look and a frustrated Alexa slapping a hand onto her forehead.

"Ill KILL YOU!"Taylor and Sharpay got up and darted towards Chad who ran outside.

"Why does he want to do it the hard way??"Taylor asked Sharpay as they rolled up their sleeves.

"Dunno...he never had brains...so its no surprise for him doing the stupid thing."Sharpay started flexing her left hand.Her left hand slap was popular amongst East High as it was dubbed 'Legendary Left' but her right hand slap was also to be dubbed. It was far worse then the one from the left.Poor Chad!

--------------------------------

Gabriella and Troy sat outside in Troys backyard, lying on the wet comfortable glass. drinking sodas.They had talked about all the happenings in the past week. Starting from Amanda and Cheyanne torturing her and making her days at East High a hell hole. Troy had reassured Gabriella that he still thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world which made butterflies appear in her stomach.Gabriella had then discussed the recent behaviour of Cheyanne.Kelsi had reported that Cheyanne was secretly crushing on Troy. So Gabriella had asked Troy to be on full-alert for seduction and flirting.

Gabriella then asked Troy about his secret one again, wishing Lady luck was shining on her. But Alas it was not and Troy still remained tight-lipped about it. It Infuriated Gabriella that her boyfriend was hiding something from her.But seeing his mood change from cheerfull and happy to somber sad and gulity made Gabriella stop pestering him after a while.Troy appreciated this.

Troy felt Gabriella's jealousy over the fact that Alexa knew his secret and she didnt and smiled at this.Gabriella, being protective of him just like he was with her all the time was slightly amusing and cute.He enjoyed it a lot to be honest.He decided to play with her for a while and smirked.

"Alexa's such a wonderful friend...i mean she hasnt told any of the gang the secret..."

"Yea..."Gabriella muttered

"Not to menton really beautiful...i mean look at her emerald green eyes..."Troy smiled.Gabriella almost chocked but sensed that Troy was playing with her so she also smirked.She put down her soda and crept up to him so that there foreheads were touching.

"Now Bolton...you remember that your 'my' boyfriend...not hers...so dont even think about dumping me...i'd loose my reason to live mister!"Gabriella pouted.

Troy wrapped a protective arm around her waist and kissed her neck soflty."Dont worry Gabi...i love you more then life...even...basketball..."

"Dont let your dad hear that..."Gabriella giggled.Troy continued on

"Your way more beautiful then Alex in my eyes Gabriella...so never forget it...cause i love you soo much Gabi...i would die for you..."Tears came to Gabriella's eyes.She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Your soo cheesy! Thats why i love you!"They met up in soft and sweet kiss before they got up.

"You know Gabi...im turning 18...later this October..."Troy smirked

"And..."Gabriella motioned for him to continue.

"Since im getting old...its time we acted as kids again..."Troy chuckles

"Again???"

"Lets just say me and Chad had an eventful weekend..."Gabriella giggled.

"So..follow me..."Troy ran into the empty kitchen of his house through his back door.

Gabriella ran off after him.As she arrived at the kitchen, she saw Troy smiling at her, hiding something behind his back.

"What are you upto???"Gabriella quiered

"This!" And with that Troy took his hand from his back, clutchuing a bottle of whipped cream.Within a flash he had Gabriella sprayed with cream before she could avoid his attack,

"AA! My new shirt!!!!!!!" Gabriella complained " You are so getting it T-Bear!" She quickly grabbed a bottle of mustard from the counter and sprayed it on Troys hair while he was busy laughing.

"Aaaa! My hair..."Troy whined.He smirked and pretty soon the food fight began or more like Wolrd War 111. By the time they were done, Both Gabriella and Troy were covered in every inch, by items of food.Now Gabriella felt sticky and was in desperate need of a shower.

"Troy..im gonna head up to take a shower...ok??"Gabriella told Troy as she made for his bedroom.

Troy grabbed her arm and took her outside."Not quite..."

"What do you mean???"Troy walked upto the garden hose and took it in one hand.He smirked at Gabriella."Oh no..."Gabriella muttered.As soon as she turned for the door, Troy opened the lever and water gushed at Gabriella drenching her completely.

"My turn...T-Bear!" Gabriella giggled evilly and tackled an unexpected Troy on the ground.Troy still shocked was slow on his feet.Gabriella was the opposite.With the hose in her hand, she gushed water down onto Troy...him ending up with the same fate as hers.

"Happy??? Were acting like a bunch of kids..."Gabriella remarked sarcastically as they continued to drench each other.By the time they were done, it was almost evening.Still feeling wet and sticky Gabriella shivered due to the eveing cold wind that was blowing.Troy noticed this and handed her a towel to drry herself off, as he dried off his dirty-blonde hair,

Gabriella, dried off quickly and just stared at him lustfully.Lately she felt as if she wanted to do 'it' with Troy but wasnt sure.What if he didnt want to?. What if she made a fool out of herself while they did it?Despite these negative thoughts, Gabriella couldnt help but stare at her gorgeous boyfriend.

She gazed lovingly into his deep crystal blue eyes as he dried off his dirty-blonde hair for the upteenth time.God that boy had issues with hair...In addition to his stunning blue eyes, Gabriella always admired Troys dirty-blonde hair which everyday even now gave off an 'i just rolled out of bed' look.This feautre made him appear more sexier then he was which Gabriella didnt thin was possible.Falling over his noticeable body, was a blue stripped cobble mountain collar shirt, soaked, from abercrombie and fitch.All Gabriella wanted to do was grab his biceps and have sex with him right here.But she had to refrain herself.The beat up deep blue jeans didnt help as they made him for desirable.Gabriella inwardly supressed a groan from the sexual tension.She just couldnt keep her eyes off him.

Troy smiled as he saw Gabriella staring " Like the view??" He smiled cockily.Gabriella wacked him on the head slightly.

"Ego-Centric..."She playfully remakred. Troy smiled"Your so damn hott when your soaked you know that???"He whispered while soflty rubbing her cheek with his hand.His touch sent shivers down his spine.Gabriella blushed.Troy planted a soft kiss on her lips which once again led to a passinate make out session. This was interuppted by the sound of Troys parents pulling in the driveway.

------------------

"Oh Man! Im starving!"Gabriella compalined as she Sharpay Troy and Zeke headed towards their locker.Zeke had gotten his books from his locker and was accompanying Sharpay to homeroom.

"Why didnt you have breakfast??"Sharpay asked curious

"Oh well..."Gabriella smirked and looked at Troy who blushed a deep crimson" Lets just say i was spening quality time with a _friend _and we lost track of time...so i woke up late and had to rush to school..."

Sharpay immediately knew what Gabriella was talking about."You and Troy..did it???"She squealed as Zeke smirked at Troy who blushed even more if that was possible,

"No!"Gabriella and Troy protested,

"Sure...you know you two are expected to be the first to do it...out of he gang...not counting Jelsi..."Zeke mused

"Really?? What about Tay and Chad??'Troy asked amazed

"They come close second.."Sharpay answered in a boring tone.

"Oh well...we'll just see wont we.."Troy replied in a nervous tone as Sharpay and Zeke chuckled.

"RIGHT NOW IM HUNGRY!"Gabriella burst out causing snickers in the hallway.Zeke smiled.

"Here ya go...a couple of protein bars...yummy...healthy and dont make you fat!"Gabriella launched herslef onto him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you sooo much! your a lifesaver!"Gabriella excliamed as she and Sharpay walked to homeroom depostitng their cells in Sharpays pink box.

"You know..your lucky that your my bestfriend...or i would have clobbered you for hugging Gabriella.."Troy joked, half-serious

"Phew..."Zeke playfully wiped his forehead.They both chuckled and walked towards seperate homeroom classes. Litlle did they know that they were being watched by a pair of cold icy grey eyes, Todd.

"So Baylors making moves on Gabriella.."Todd hissed in a low whsiper" I can overlook that Mckessie Bolton and Alex for now...but Baylor..thats a different story..."His eyes once again turned a cold and scary dark colour which Alexa had feared in the parking lot.He slammed his locker loudly and marched into homeroom. "Its just begun Baylor..you and that blondie..."

-----------------------

**IM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT! I MEAN FROM 1 - 2 - 2008 TO 1- 8 - 2008!!!! IM SORRY GUYS! IM BEEN PRETTY BUSY WITH FMAILY OUTINGS AND SCHOOL AND STUFF...I PROMISE..NEXT CHAPTER ON THURSDAY OR FRIDAY!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ZEKE AND SHARPAY?**

**WILL TROY AND GABRIELLA HAVE SEX???**

**I PERSOANLLY THOOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WASNT AS GOOD AS THE PREVIOUS ONES BUT KEEP WAITING GUYS AND YOULL BE THRILLED! LOVE GIRLPRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	18. Chapter 15

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy Alexa and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

_**Dedicated**_** To : Ummm...My sis! Yeyyyyyy!**

**-----------------------------------**

**Please visit my Profile to hear the Theme instrumental tune of the story" Always and Forever " Troy and Gabriella!". This story's plot is from the Indian Movie "Om Shati Om" But the plot has been changed by me! So im not copywriting or anything! Yeyyy lol.**

**P.S I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVNT GROWN TOO MUCH ACCUSTOMED OR ATTACHED TO TROY...SMIRKS HEHEHEHHE...JUST KIDDING...OR AM I???...MWHAHAHA**

**Chapter 15 - It Begins...**

Zeke sighed.It had been a very long day at school.The teachers had started off by giving them tons of homework to do which cancelled his plans with Sharpay this evening and afternoon plans with Troy Gabriella and Chad.Sharpay was ofcourse, as usual mad, and offered to kick the teachers butt for him but he nervously chuckled and waved off the offer which caused Sharpay to pout.However this was also overcome by handing her a packet of my delicous chocolate chip cookies which Sharpay Troy and Gabriella liked a lot.It was his last period before school ended.He sighed and swung his school bag over his shoulder and headed to Chemistry with none other then Todd himself.

--------

As soon as the bell rang Zeke dashed outside of the classroom, relieved to be finally free.Todd was making the already boring class with the extremly strict teacher, difficult for him.He kept on whispering 'fag' to Zeke as he sat behind him. Some students heard me and gave him a disgusted look.Zeke was totally embarrsed.Todd also started giving him cold icy glares, combined with his already cold grey eyes,The combination slightly scared Zeke and sent a chill down his spine.He also like Troy, felt a bad vibe around him.

**Zekes POV**

I sighed and started for the door, walking briskly through the now empty hallway since not many students had classes on this side of the school this particular day.I promised to meet up with Sharpay since she was helping me with my homework.

As i walked for the exit clutching my bad even tighter, i felt a presence nearby, watching me. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around in the deserted hallway packed with very few students.I felt that bad vibe again and turned to look around.As i had my back towards the nearby Physics classroom, i felt someone grab me by my arm and shoved me inside the empty classroom.Surprised and startled, i soun around really quick to see a pair of peircing and glaring grey eyes which scanned me and up and down.Those eyes belonged to nonother then Todd who smirked after a while of gazing.I gulped and stepped back a bit into the wall.I had to admit he scared me a little bit.

"Hey man whats up???"I stuttered managing to not show my nervousness.Todd kept on smirking as he took some steps near me.

"Hey Baylor...ive been watching you and Montez lately..."His cold tone sliced at me like knives.I gulped.

"I dont know what you mean Todd..."Before i could indulge any furthur into the matter, Todd tackled me onto the floor.I felt a sharp pain in my back as i hit the floor hard.Todd had started punching me in the face, one after the another, not giving me a chance to fight back.I was helpless.I could feel intense pain all over my body.After a split second, having had enough, i decided to fight back.I kneed him in the crotch which caused him to double in pain and fall onto the floor besides me.I stood up and wiped the blood on my face.I was in pretty bad shape.I had a nuber of bruises which were turning shades of blue all ove rmy face.My nose and bottom lip was bleeding as well.On top of that, i was suffering from pain in my back.Todd stood up after a while and staggered slightly.I felt anger rush into me at his actions and swung a punch at his face which was a direct hit, the force causing him to back up against the wall.

"You bastard..."Todd spat out as he tackled me once again, the huge impact with the wall having no effect on him.He tackled me so hard and pushed me towards the tables.The last thing i felt was crashing into nearby tables and chairs, feeling immense pain, hitting the concrete floor, and Todd kicking me on my side, before i went into unconciousness.

**End of POV**

Zeke opens his eyes weakly to be blinded by a mass of Blonde hair.The Blonde attacks him in a bone-crushing hug, while slightly crying, wetting his shirt.eke sees her wearing a pink hairband with pink glitter.He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Hi Shar..."He mutters a greeting weakly

"Zekey! What happened to you??"Sharpay exclaims worriedly.A woman in her 20s steps up into the room with a disapproving look.

"Young lady! What are you doing??"The woman screeched.Sharpay jumped a little and pulled back from the hug."Sorry Maam, i guess my boyfriend woke up after 20 minutes and i was really happy and glad to see him...my emotions got in the way..."Sharpay giggled a little.

"Anyways...Miss Evans..please wait in the Witing room..."The woman ordered calmly with a gentle tone.Sharpay and Zeke, who remained silent at the strangers arrival, smiled at her gentleness.

"Yes Nurse Hathaway..."With that Sharpay left the room silently.

"Nurse??? wait a minute...im not in a hospital am i??"I asked nervously.Ive always hated hospitals, regarding that place a place where people die.

"No son...your in East High's nurse's office."The Nurse replied, while rummaging through her medical cabinet.

"What happened...who brought me here...??"Zeke sat up and rubbed his temples feeling sore.

"Your girlfriend sonny..."The nurse replied as she took out a bottle of medicine with a sickingly green colour."Here take this..."She poured a tea-spoon of the green medicine and held it out for me to gulp and swallow.

"Eww...no way am i gonna swallow that!"Zeke wrinkled his nose in disust.

"You have to! This will make the pain go all away! Honestly! Boys! Always getting into fights...perhaps this will teach you a lesson sonny!"The Nurse scolded.

"Alright alright..."Zeke mumbled as he swallowed the green medicine.He shuddered slightly and felt like throwing up.The Nurse smiled and held towards him a glass of water.He took the glass and drank all of it in one gulp and muttered a 'thanks'.

"Can i leave now??"Zeke asked politely.

"I guess so...be sure to refrain from basketball for a few days and dont do such work that starin yourselves..."The Nurse ordered as he stepped.

" I will! Thanks a lot!"

"Take care sonny! Drop by anytime you need any medical assistance!"The Nurse smiled.

-Outside-

As soon as Zeke stepped out Sharpay hugged me again, like there was no tomorrow.

"Zekey! im so glad your ok!"Sharpay squealed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oww Shar...im still in a vunerable condition!"Zeke moaned as he rubbed his cheek softly.Sharpay blushed embarrased and took his hand as they walked out of the school together.

"Zeke...how come you got blodied and beaten up???"Sharpay asked curious

Zeke sighed and told her everything startng from the happenings during the class with Todd.Sharpay felt anger inside of her.

'Ill kill him! That son of a-"Sharpay fumed as she stomped off towards her car.Zeke worried at what she would do, followed her and grabbed her hand

"Shar...wait! Dont do anything! I dont want to give him the saisfaction that this 'thing' got to me!"Zeke pleaded/

"But..."

"Please Shar...for me??"

"Ok Zeke..."Sharpay gave in and hugged him tightly.

'Good...i ddint want to put Todd in mortal danger now..."Zeke chuckled as Sharpay glared at him.

'Watch it Baylor...just because im your girlfriend,, doesnt mean i cant hit you..."Sharpay joked threateningly.Zeke gulped.

"A-Anyways...how did you find me???"Zeke asked curious.

"Well..."Sharpay took a deep sigh

_Flashback_

_It was after her 2nd last period.The bell had rung signalling the end of English AP And for Math Class which Alexa and Sharpay had.Sharpay met Alexa outside her locker and went upto her to say hi._

_"Hey Alex!"Sharpay greeted cheerfully_

_"Hey Shar..whats up???"Alexa smiled as they walked towards their next class._

_"Nothing..just another boring lesson...but afterwards im meeting Zeke and were going to his house..."_

_"To do 'it' right??"Alexa smirked and nudged her playfully._

_"No! He has a pile of homework so he cant hangout with me or Troy...so i decided to help him..just to spend alone time with him..."Sharpay explained, blushing a deep red._

_"Sure...Shar..whatever you say..."Sharpay glared at Alexa's amusement while Alexa giggled at Sharpay's actions._

_"Soo..Alex..."Sharpay smirked."Got an eye out for somebody??"_

_Alexa blushed."Well..apart from Troy..hmm...no one..."Alexa mused._

_"Better not let Gabriella here that your crushing on Troy hun..."Sharpay warned_

_"Oh she knows...i told her when we were walking for lunch at lunch period.But i promise i wont do anything to break them apart...theyre in love...even though i'd do anything to kiss him...im glad she allowed that make-out session.."Alexa sighed and confessed _

_"All thanks to me!"Sharpay exlciamed proudly.Alexa rolled her eyes."Cmon Alex! everyones got someone! i mean Troyella...Chaylor..Zekepay...Jelsi...even Cheyanne and Todd!"Sharpay remarked, making a point._

_Alexa froze up at Todd's mention."Ummm Shar..could we not talk about Todd..."Sharpay gave Alexa an annoyed expression_

_"No Alex...the reason i brough up Todd was that i wanted to ask you that why are you so scared of him...like you were at the parking lot...Hes a dung bag!'Alex giggled soflty but then turned serious_

_"Umm Shar...dont tell anyone i told you this...okay?? Promise..."Alexa held out her pink finger._

_"Oh no! Youve been affected by Troy and his antics.."Sharpay dramatcially gasped.Alexa giggled.Sharpay smiled"Promise..no whats the deal??"_

_ALexa took a deep breathe."Im not gonna tell you Troy's secret..but ill tell you mine..."Sharpay just nodded._

_"Even though me and Todd have been best-friends for life...i have always failed as a friend.From the start of Grade 1..Todd was different from other children.Our parents called him special.But i called him unique to cheer him up when he felt like a fish out of the sea.You see, he had a split personality...which is kinda rare in this world.He had no control over his body even if he got a slightest bit jealous hurt angry or sad.There was no stopping what he could have done.I used to stay away from him when he went over to his other-side and usually ignored him, scared.I waited until he went back to normal to talk to him.He didnt know about his problem and i didnt want to be the one to tell him.He wouldnt even remember doing it.In Grade 4, His mother told him when he was sent home for assaulting a boy so badly that he was sent to hospital.Todd got angry and he attacked His mom.She still has the mark.His dad got angry when he heard this and abused me a lot.Ofcourse poor Todd had no idea what he did and so cried all night for getting abused for 'no reason'.Todd had a bad child-hood.He confined in me whenever he got absued and i would help me.I loved like a brother and a best friend.Soon after couple of years, i came to realise that no matter what side Todd took on, he wouldnt hurt me.I guess i was wrong when he twisted my wrist.Ofcourse he didnt tell me, until i told him.He was shocked and cried all night begging for my forgiveness.Soon i forgave me but kept my gaurd up.Todd's eyes were basically the warning for his 'prey'.They changed colour.The normal Todd was shy, friendly, social, nice and had light grey eyes.The other Todd was a jerk and an abuser whog to mad and agry recently.His eyes took up a drak-Grey colour which sent fear into peoples eyes.He was feared in our previous school.Shar...Todd has no control over himseld now...His mom took him to a doctor..but he advised that only Todd can help himself now...and we coudlnt do anything.So the Two Sided Todd lived the rest of his life..having a plit-personality...Dont blame Todd when he doesnt something jerk-like.He has no control Shar...i almost feel sorry for him.He always has wanted a normal life...and not have people fearing him...he wished that his parents loved him instead of abusing him..thats why i dont hate Todd...cause even after what hes been doing, hes my bestfriend and i failed him.i promised i would help him...and i will!"_

_Alexa said the last part detemringly while Sharpay stood frozen in shock.She gasped slightly."I had no idea..."_

_"Its not your fault that you have been treating him badly...he didnt know..."_

_"Yea i know...from now onwards...i wont judge him! But if he assualts any of my friends...hes got another thing coming._

_Alexa giggled.Sharpay smiled as they took thier seats."And dont worry Alex...your secrets safe with me..."_

_'Thanks Shar..."Both girls smiled as their teacher entered the class and began his boring lecture resulting in Sharpay and Alexa taking a small nap. _

_-After Last Period-_

_"Hey Kels..."Sharpay asked Kelsi as Kelsi walked towards her car in the parking lot.Sharpay ahd been waiting for her boyfriend Zeke to arrive and he was 20 minutes late.She was beyond pissed and decided that she was gonna have a long talk with Zeke telling him that it was dangerous to keep Sharpay waiting.She tapped her foot impatienty as she saw Kelsi arrive._

_"Whats up Shar??Why arnt you heading for home??"Kelsi asked curiously as she walked upto the blonde._

_"Im waiting for Zeke..were heading up to his place..and before you say anything else.WERE NOT PLANNING ON HAVING SEX!"_

_Kelsii giggled"Relaz...i wasnt thinking of Sex until now...so he hasnt arrived yet??"_

_"Nope"Sharpay sighed."He was supposed to arrive 20 minutes ago! Have you seen him??"_

_"Sorry Shar...havnt seen him...go easy on him when you see him.."Kelsi giggled as Sharpay glared at her._

_"I have a bad feeling about something...like somethings happened to him..."Kelsi looked at Sharpay's serious expression._

_"Well if your worried...why dont i help you look for him??"Kelsi offered_

_"Really??Thanks Kels!'Sharpay sqealed as the both of them started walking back to school._

_"Any idea where he might be???"_

_"Well he had Chemistry Last...so maybe hes there??"_

_"Lets go see!" Kelsi exclaimed as they dashed for the Chemistry class._

_Kelsi and Sharpay searched everywhere for Zeke.He wasnt in the theatre, library, cafeteria, at his locker and not even in his Chemistry class.Sharpay was about to give up hope.She was on the verge of tears.Kelsi saw this and decided to lighten the mood.They stopped just outside the Physics Classroom and Kelsi saw this and smirked._

_"Hey Shar! I have a Physics Test tomorrow! Lets go and see if the test papers are in the teachers desk drawer!"Kesli exclaimed as she turned the door knob.Surprisngly it opened.With a triumphant grin, Kelsi stepped inside and stopped dead in her tracks.Sharpay was amazed that Kesli Neilson...they shy piano player..would cheat on a test.She followed Kelsi inside and froze up as well.For just beside the door lay Zeke bloodied and beat up next to a bunch of turend over Table and Chairs.Zeke had blood coming from his nose and lip and has bad bruises all over his chest and face.Sharpay burst into tears as she knelt besides the unconious Aferican-American_

_"Oh God! Zeke.."Sharpay sobbed.Kelsi stood frozen._

_"Cmon Kels! Help me take him to the nurse's office!"Sharpay ordered as she tried to make Zeke satnd up.But she failed after evey attempt.Kelsi quikly dashed to her aid and helped her with Zeke.Together, after much teamwork they took him to the Nurse's office.The Nurse had a grim look on her face when she saw him and immediately asked the girls to wait in the Waiting room.Alas Sharpay and Kelsi waited anxiously for Zeke to wake up.After 20 Minutes, Kelsi had left, telling Sharpay that she had to meet her mom for something urgent.The Nurse had asked Sharpay to come inside to tell him that Zeke was still outcold when Zeke woke up._

_End of Flashback_

"So thats how you found me Shar??"Zeke asked amazed at her story.She really was caring.

"Yup...anyways your okay now right??"

"Yup...just a little sore..."Zeke replied

"Dont worry...i'll give you a massage when we get home..."

"Really!??"

"Yup..."Sharpay smirked."Now lets go!"Zeke smiled and followed Sharpay.

"Now ive got a bone to pick with Todd...just have to be careful...after what Alexa told me..."Sharpay muttered to herself."Sorry Zeke..i just cant bear to see my friends get hurt...it looks like Troy could be his next target...seeing that he hates Troy...Ill confront him tonight at his place."

------------------------------

Sharpay Troy and Gabriella smiled as they entered Chads house.Gabriella and Troy had just arrived after a romantic dinner at a very expensive resteraunt.Sharpay had just finished helping Zeke with his homework.The gang, who were busy had agreed to meet up at Chads.They found Taylor and Chad in Chads living room.Taylor sat on the couch looking at herboyfriend disgustedly while Chad sat on the floor with a bowl filled with Spinach while watching Popeye the Sailor Man on Television.He was munching down on the Green Vegetable fastly and dangerously.Sharpay and Gabriella looked at each other and rolled thier eyes while Troy just stood there amazed.

'Typical Chad..."Gabriella giggled.

"Chad..and healthy food???"Sharpay and Troy mocked.Taylor giggled, amused by this comment.Chad having heard them scowled."Ha ha..such comedians..."

"Why are you eating Spinach Chad???Its very unlike you.."Gabriella asked amazed.Chad ignored her rudely and continued feasting on Spinach and watching T.V

"Ill tell you.."Troy Gabriella and Sharpay directed their attention towards Taylor."You see..Chad's parents were going out yesterday night...and needed someone to baby-sit his little brother Tyler.They were offering to pay.Me and Chad offered, since we were looking for Cash, More Chad.. since someone spent all their allowance on Hamburger and Chips!"She have Chad an annoying yet amused look and turned back to the rest."So Tyler wanted to watch the Popeye maraton on Cartoon Network yesterday...and Chad offered to watch it with him...while i perpared for my test...i agreed still unsure of trusting Chad with young Tyler.Soon, Chad grew amazed at the concept of Popeye gaining super-human strenght after eating Spinach.So we have an outcome and result of this..."Taylor rolled her eyes and pointed at Chad who was wolfing down on Spinach.

Chad smiled and turned off the T.V as Popeye had finished."But you all still think im the hottest guy in the world..."Gabriella and Sharpay scoffed while Taylor giggled while pecking Chad on the cheek.Taylor eyed Troy for a while.When he raised his eyebrow in question, she blushed and turned towards the girls, interetsed.

"Well...I Think Troys the hottest..of the gang...or anyone at East High for that matter..."Sharpay smiled sweetly and draped an arm around Troys arm.

"Yup..hes pretty Sexy..! Just eatable and delicous! I mean have you seen him!??"Gabriella remarked as she kissed her embarrased boyfreind and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Why does evey girl like him so much??What has he got???Ive got a good build...'Chad puffed out his chest.

"Well..for starters...his eyes and hair...swoon a girls heart from a first glance...'Gabriella sighed dreamingly.Sharpay took over."And for second...Hes got a way sexier body then you Chad Danforth...!"Sharpay kissed Troy on the cheek.

"Aww I give up!"Chad pouted and sat on the couch.Taylor giggled and sat besides him.

'Shar..were gonna have a little talk about PDA's with _my _boyfriend???"Gabriella scolded Sharpay in a half-joking half-serious voice.Sharpay sighed and raised her hands in defense.'Ok Ok...no more PDA's with Sexy here..."

"Goodd! Cause he's all mine!"Gabriella smirked while Troy sighed out of embarasment.

"OH LOOK POPEYE IS SUPPOSED TO BE ON AGAIN IN 15 MINUTES!"Chad excliamed as he grabbed the remote.Taylor and Sharpay smacked his head."Dont you dare Danforth!"

-----------------------------------

Todd sighed and opened the door to a sharp knock on the front door.He was alone in the house.Cheyanne had gone to meet somone for some urgent matter and Alexa was over at Taylors doing homework.He was watching t.v.As soon as he opened the door and gasped.

"Sharpay Evans???Ice queen???"Todd asked surprised.

"Yup its me..."Sharpay spat out coldly.

"Come in Evans..."He allowed her to enter the lonely mansion he resided in.She had kept her gaurd up due to Alexa's warning about his umm problem.

"Im not here for chit caht Parker...Lets get down to business..."Sharpay stood in the hallway determingly.

"Ok..whats up??"Todd asked causally.His eyes were light grey.Having confidence at this Sharpay spoke up.

"Why did you assualt Zeke...???"

"What!??? I didnt assualt Zeke...i have no idea what your talking about!!!!!!"Todd exclaimed, surprised.

_He has split-personality..he doesnt know what his other side does..._

"Dont lie to me...i know about your disease..."Sharpay smirked as Todd's eyes widened.

"YOUR LYING! I have no disease!"Todd clenched his fist.

"Oh Shut up...i know eveything about it...Zekes witness...we'll tell Principal Matasui...and you'll be kicked out for good...hopefully in some mental asylem..."Sharpay continued coldly but stopped.His eyes grew dark grey as he smirked.

"You really have the guts to do it??"He replied in a husky voice as he stepped close to her, clenching his fist,His eyes showing great anger, far more then he felt at Zeke.

'I.uh..."Sharpay fumbled for the door knob but failed as he grasped her wrist tighly.

'Let go of me..."Todd slapped her in the face leaving a red mark.He started twsiting her wrist even more.Sharpay screame out loud.

"Alexa! Help me..."Todd smirked.

"Alexa's at Taylors...no one can hear you...Shhhhhh..."He placed a hand over her mouth and backed her up into the wall forcefully.Sharpay bit her lip to stop herself from crying from immense pain.Todd grabed her arms tighly.He moved towards her ear,

"Hey baby...this is your first strike...2 strikes more...your out...got it baby??"

Sharpay nodded as he kissed her ear lobe and bit on it harshly.

'Good! now get out of my sight you bitch...accusing me of assaulting someone...pathetic..!"He kicked her in the stomach and left her crawled up in the hallway and went back to watch T,V

After a while, Sharpay managed to get clutched her stomach.With that she stepped out of his house and staggered towards the Mansion.She was afraid of telling anyone.

_This is your first strike..._

Sharpay rubbed her arms soothingly as she walked on.

_2 Strikes more and your out baby..._

A Tear rolled down her cheek,She was afarid now...but she wasnt going to show anyone.She had been beaten up by none other then Todd Parker.Her best freinds cousin and emotionally-brother.(Not biologiaclly)Sharpay wasnt going to crack.She was the ice-queen.No one dared to mess with her!

----------------

The lights were out as Troy sat on his sofa, relaxed.He was starting to drift off to sleep.His parents were out and it was raining heavily.His generator was out of fuel so he was forced to wait in the cold and silent darkness.His was startled bye a loud knocking on his front door.He stood up and put on his shoes and walked towards the door.Taking a deep breathe he opened the door.

He gave out a large gasp as he saw who was standing there glaring at him through cold eyes, in the rain.

"..."

--------------------------------

**Next Chapter **Someone arrives at Troys house late at night while its raining.The lights are out and Troys parents are away.Is Troy

safe from the visitor???? Cheyanne goes to meet up with one of the gang.. who is it...someones after Gabriella at school...is she safe...???What about Zeke and Sharpay??Would they be okay after Todd assualted them...How will the gang cope when they learn the trith about Todds past ( Alexa Zeke and Sharpay know)???

**WELL SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!! HERE'S CHAPTER 15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW! WANT ATLEAST 6 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ THE THINGS I POST FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! THERE IMPORTANT!**

**YOU GUYS LEARN ABOUT TODDS PAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HALF OF IT !!!!!!!! EHHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER 16 " Come out Come out Where ever you are..."**

**MWHAHAHAHAHA! SCARY NAME FOR CHAPPY 16!**

**--------------------------**


	19. Chapter 16

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy Alexa and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

_**Dedicated**_** To : ZAC EFRON!**

**-----------------------------------**

**Please visit my Profile to hear the Theme instrumental tune of the story" Always and Forever " Troy and Gabriella!". This story's plot is from the Indian Movie "Om Shati Om" But the plot has been changed by me! So im not copywriting or anything! Yeyyy lol.**

**P.S I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVNT GROWN TOO MUCH ACCUSTOMED OR ATTACHED TO TROY...SMIRKS HEHEHEHHE...JUST KIDDING...OR AM I???...MWHAHAHA**

**Chapter 16 - Come out Come out..Where ever you are...**

The lights were out as Troy sat on his sofa, relaxed.He was starting to drift off to sleep.His parents were out and it was raining heavily.His generator was out of fuel so he was forced to wait in the cold and silent darkness.His was startled bye a loud knocking on his front door.He stood up and put on his shoes and walked towards the door.Taking a deep breathe he opened the door.

He gave out a large gasp as he saw who was standing there glaring at him through cold eyes, in the rain.

"..."

"Cheyanne??"Troy whispered.The cold eyes continued to glare at him as Cheyanne slightly nodded, not taking her eyes off him.

"Well...where are your manners! Arnt you gonna let me in??"Cheyanne practically ordered rather then request.

"Oh..sorry...please come in..."Troy opened the door wider and let her inside.The house was still dark as the lights were out.Cheyanne shivered slightly as Troy shut the front door.He saw her shivering and took off his jacket and handed it to her.She raised her eyesbrows.

"Whats this for??"

"Your cold.."Troy stated simply.

"Umm..thanks Troy..."Cheyanne mumbled as they took a seat in the Boltons living room.The only source of light were the pair of candles on the coffee table.Even through the small amount of light, Troy could see that Cheyanne was really nervous.

"Troy...i wanted to ask you something..."

"Im all ears..."Troy chuckled slightly, which Cheyanne ddint find amusing.

"Its serious Troy!"Cheyanne scolded

"Ok...ok.."Troy mumbled

"Why??"

"Excuse me?"

"Why'd you do it Troy?? Everything was perfect! You ruined it! Why??"Cheyanne demanded, raising her voice.

"What do you mean?? I have no idea what your talking about!"Troy retorted, slighly angry for being blamed like that.

"Oh Please! You and that Blondie! Sucking each others face off in the theatre!"Cheyanne exlaimed her face slighly red.

"WHAT!? I never cheated on Gabi! That kiss.."Troy started

"Make-out session..."Cheyanne mumbled.

"Yea whatever...it was a request by Gabriella!"

Cheyanne burst out laughing."You mean you expect me to believe that Gabriella asked you, her boyfriend and her crush for 3 years asked you to make out with a stranger who happened to be good-looking ??"

"Yea! Alex was Gabs friend! and Gabi wanted to do something nice to her!"Troy exclaimed, angry at the fight that she was mocking his confession.Cheyanne rolled her eyes.

"Yea sure...i believe you..Bolton...your a bastard.."Cheyanne smirked and rolled her eyes but said the last part out in an angry voice.

"Yea and your a bitch! Treating Alexa and Gabriella like this!"Troy stood up.Cheyanne joined him.They were nose to nose, there foreheads touching.

Cheyanne slapped him hard on the cheek."Never..ever call me that..GOT IT?"

"NO CHEYANNE! Everythings not about what you think is right! Just because you saw a misunderstanding...doesnt give you the right to hurt everyone! You shoudve confronted Gabi first!"Troy replied, knowing that he had made a point.

"I..uh..SCREW YOU!"Cheyanne exclaimed as she brushed past him angrily.

"See! Its all your bloody damn faut Chey! You ruined eveyrhting! You listened to a complete stranger who you havnt known for more then a day and ganged up upon your bestfriends???"

Cheyanne remained silent.Troy continued on"Your sick! You disgust me! Just leave me and everyone else in the gang ALONE! Got it? We dont want you trying to 'help' Gabi by torturing the ones i care about!"Troy and Cheyanne were by the door now.

"Bolton...i was confused...and slightly hurt...i had a cursh on you then and i was hurt by the fact that you and Gabi were together..and i was even more hurt that you were making out with another girl! I didnt see Gabriella in the theatre! I was so filled with Jealosy! Disgust at your actions that i believed the first thing that came on my mind " You were a jerk and were gonna hurt Gabriella...im sorry.."Cheyanne took a deep breathe and started walking out the door.Troy just stood there shocked.After a minute, he calmed himself and opened his mouth.

"Im not the one you should be apologzing too Chey.."Cheyanne stopped."Tell her tomorrow ok?"Cheyanne sighed as she walked out the Boltons residence in the rain.Troy stood their frozen.

"Cheyanne..said sorry??"Troy mumbled to himself."Wow..."With that he walked back inside.The lights came back on.Troy grinned. "TV HERE I COME!" As soon as he arrived in the living room the phone rang.

"Talk to me.."Troy chuckled his favourite greeting.The other person giggled.

"Seriosuly T-Bear..."

"Gabi! i thought we had a deal on no nicknames???"Troy whined

"Nope..we didnt...T-Bear...You gave me $60 to stop me from telling the cheerleader...remember??"

'Aww man..."

"So anyways...are we still on for Friday?"

"Yup! and remember not to wear anything formal! Only casual! Ive got something planned!"Troy exclaimed produly

"You are the best boy-friend ever!"Gabriella gushed.

"Arnt i your 'only' one??"Troy smirked but knew that Gabriella coudlnt see.

"Your lucky im not there..."Gabriella warned darkly.

"OK..ok..chill..Soo...miss me??"

"Psh...yup!"

"Got the roses i sent you??"Troy asked curiously.

"Yea...there beautiful! Thanks Troy!"

"Your very welcome..also the chocolates??"

"Yupp...but wh..."

"Its for the things you went through at school all week.."

Gabriella smiled"Thanks Troy...i wish all that stuff would stop..."

"I have a feeling it will..starting Monday.."Troy smiled as he thought of Cheyanne

---------------------------

It was the 3rd period at school on Monday and surprisngly Gabriella wasnt bullied uptil now.The gang were amazed at this.The reason was thought to be because Cheyanne was absent today.Troy was slightly depressed at this news as he wanted Cheyanne to apologize today.He had hoped that she would do it today.But Todd and Amanda were present which didnt easen things up.Todd was the same shy kid who just spent all day locked up in classrooms. studying and talking to himself.Chad had asked him to try out for the team.Taylor was outraged by this and on the fact that he talked to the 'enemy'. Troy still hadnt told anyone that Cheyanne came to him last night.He didnt this it was that much important.Sharpay and Zeke still hadnt told anyone about thier encounter with Todd the previous day as both of them were ashamed of it.Alexa sensed something but didnt say anything.

So back to 3rd period.It was Gabriella's AP English in the West Wing with Taylor and Chad.This was a surprise knwoing that Gabriella had almost every class with Troy or Sharpay or sometimes even Alexa.Half-way through the period, Gabriella had asked permission for a trip to the washroom. which had been granted.So she was on her way towards the girls washroom.Currently all the hallways were empty.Gabriella couldnt help but feel as him someone was watching her every move,This made her insecure.She wished for anything to be in Troys arms, to be safe.But Alas Troy was sitting in his Math Class, doing a pop quiz much to his annoyance.

Gabriella made it to the washroom safely and sighed in relief.As soon as she as she got out of the bathroom, she felt someone dart behind her.She quijcly turned around but saw no-one.

"Is Anybody there??"Gabriella asked.Silence.Scared, Gabriella started for the classroom.

"Hey Gabriella..."A nervoud voice spoke out.Gabriella practically jumped.

"Todd??"Gabriella whispered.She saw Todd leaning against a wall, behind her.His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Yea..i-i wanted to ask you something..."Todd stuttered nervously.Gabriella smiled at this and her mood changed.He was just a shy guy.

"Sure..whats up?? Is Alexa okay??"

"Yea she's ok..."

"Then?"

"I was wondering...if your free Fri-i-day night ??"Todd blushed a deep scarlet and looked down.His ligh grey eyes twinkling with nervousness.Gabriella sighed as she didnt want to break his heart.

"Im sorry...but i..."

"Saturday??"Todd asked hopefully

"Listen...i have a b-b-oyfriend.."Todd's eyes grew dark as he frowned.

"Bolton?"Todd spat out in a cold tone, advancing towards her.Gabriella took a small step back.

"Y-yea..listen i have class..so i shoul.."Gabriella muttered lightly but was stopped when she was pushed aginast the wall.A hand clasped over her mouth to prevent her from screaming for help.

"Sshhh Baby...you talk to much..."Todd whispered huskily as he eyes her up and down hungrily.He noticed the halls were empty.Gabriella's eyes widened.Todd smirked as he removed his hand and replaced it with his lips.

Gabriella felt someone force her mouth open and invade it.She felt sick.Todd tasted horrible and agressive.She tried pushing him away but he was just too strong.He clutched her hair tighly as he rubbed her arm vigourously with his other arm.Gabriella tried biting his tongue, but felt scared at what he would do to retaliate.Deep down she was scared of the look he always gave Troy and Alexa between and outside classes.

Todd's hand crept upto her skirt as he moved his hand over her slighlty exposed stomach.Gabriella tried to scream and pull away but he didnt let her.He crept his hand under her shirt and slowly reached for the clasp of her bra.Gabriella writhed and struggled but failed.Atlast after another attempt, Gabriella thought of something.With a quick motion, she knee-ed him hard on the crotch.This proved fatal as Todd gasped and pulled away in pain.He placed his hand over his crotch and cursed Gabriella.

"You bitch! GET BACK HERE!"Todd roared.Gabriella suddenly darted away from the hallway towards the door of the Cafeteria instead of returning to the class.She had to fix herself up before anyone saw her in her condition.She felt dirty all over her body.She whimpered as she thought of Todd tocuhing her were even Troy hadnt touched her.A tear escaped her brown eyes as she thought of being raped.She felt someone creep up beside her.

"Boo!"Todd exclaimed.Gabriella shreiked out loud which caused Todd to wince.She ran off as fast as she could into the Lunch Cafeteria

.Quickly, not giving Todd a split second to catch her, she darted behhind a group of tables in the far left corner of the big room.She heard someone barge in the Cafeteria loudly.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"Todd shrieked.He placed a couple of nearby chairs infront of the large door he enetered from, not giving Gabriella the chance to escape. He started roaming and checking the tables and around them on the right side.Gabriella sighed in relief.

"Cmon Baby...i wont bite...Come out come out where ever you are..."Todd whispered huskily in a dark voice.Gabriella bit her lip to stop herself from crying out of fear.She crawled out of her hiding place towards the next set of tables not giving Todd a single second to notice her movement.But to her horror, he turned around and smirked towards her previous hiding place.Gabriella's eyes widened as Todd walked over to it.

"Cmom Baby...nows not the time for Hide and Seek...i wont hurt you...yet..."Todd retorted and laughed slightly.Hearing no response, he clenched his fists and kicked a nearby chair hard.Gabriella gulped as she darted past her new hiding place to the next set of tables which was in the centre.This was the table were the gang used to sit.She could see Chad's dirty writing on the underside of the table" Chad's Table! Not Troys!. Gabriella rolled her eyes as Todd continued to search on the left side.She chuckled slighlty at his clueless ness as she crawled towards the right corner.But just to curse her good luck, she bumped slightly with the nearby fallen chair which had fallen due to Todd her shoulder slightly she continued to move as she heard feet moving towards the centre.She approached the right side and sighed in relief again.

This was weird, she were supposed to be reading a Romantic Novel 'Romeo and Juliet' and not participate in a 'Horrific Hide and Seek Game' with a freak.Gabriella rolled her eyes at her fate.**(A/N MY FINGERS HURT! OWWWWWWWWWW) **Gabriella's eyes lit up as she saw the other door leading to the East Wing open without any obstacles.It was near the right side with Todd being in the centre.She needed to distract him somehow.Think Gabriella Think!Damn it! She had left her bookbag in her classroom. Guess theres nothing for distraction.She saw Todd take out his mobile and dial a number.Quickly she sprang up and ran for the doors.She somewhat felt that Todd had tried to call her inorder to catch her.But her cell was with Sharpay! Thank you Sharpay and her abnormally large pink bag!She heard Todd chase after her calling her back but she soon saw him tire out.With a triumphant grin she entered the girls washroom hearing Todds one last comment.

"This isnt over Gabriella...Paybacks a bitch...oh and dont rat me out for skipping class because i had a free period..."

Gabriella ignored this as she heard the bell ring.She knew Todd was gone as he wouldnt risk doing a thing like that in public not when Sharpay was around.She knew she shouldnt worry about her stuff becuase Taylor would bring it along with a few questions.Maybe saying a 'few' was an exxageration.Right now she needed to see Troy.

----------------------------------------

Cheynnae shivered slightly as she approached Todds large house.She wanted to set things staright with everyone.She knew Troy had a point.How could she believe that Troy could do such a thing by only Todd saying so.She was an idiot, filled with jealosuy.This ends now.

"I just gotta be careful..."Cheyanne mumbled to her breathe as she knocked on his door.She knew all about his secret.The fact that Todd was 'sick' scared her a lot.She had to keep her gaurd up.If all things went wrong, she could plea to Alexa.

"Hey Chey!"Todd greeted her as he allowed her to enter the mansion."Hey Todd..."Cheyanne mumbled

"Is Everything okay?"Todd asked, his light grey eyes filled with concern about his girlfriends behavious.

"Why dont we take a seat.."Cheyanne offered.Todd nodded slightly as they plopped on his living room couch.She failed to notice a few strands of blonde hair near the hallway.

"Whats up Anne??Your not breaking up with me now are you??"

"No its just that...i miss my friends...Todd dont get me wrong...i like you...its just i dont likw them hating me.."Cheyanne exclaimed, beating around the bush.

"Yea...and??"Todd felt her trying to hide something.

"Todd...i dont think we should bully Troy anymore.."

"WHAT! What about what he did to me 13 years ago!"Todd exclaimed clenching his fists.

"Why dont we just talk about this with him and Alex???"

"Dont drag Alex into this!"Todd retored.

"Dont get all angry with me!"Cheyanne flared up."You lied to me aswell!"

"What are you talking about??"Todd whispered in a low voice.

"You saw Gabirella in the theatre that day...when i saw Troy and Alexa make-out..."Cheyanne's eyes widened.

"No i -i didnt..."Todd mumbled looking at the tiled floor.It all fits.Todd was crushing on Gabriella, even Cheyanne noticed that and surprisngly she wasnt hurt.Maybe he wasnt the one for her.

"You liked Gabriella! You wanted Troy and her to break up! Thats why you lied to me! You used the fact that i liked Troy to your advantage! Not only did you lead a mis-understaning! But you caused all these fights the previous week! YOU! I HATE YOU! Were through!"Cheyanne yelled as she stood up.

Todd smirked slighlty as once again, twice in one day, his eyes turned a very very dark-brown.Even darker then his encounter with Sharpay.Cheyanne gulped slightly as she froze to that spot.Those eyes...

"Smart girl..."Todd whispered as he stood up to face her.He looked her dead in the eyes with a cold stare.Cheyanne froze up completely, sceretly praying that Alexa was around the corner.

----------------

**SORRY FOR THE 6 DAY WAIT! IVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH TESTS! CHAPTER 17 WILL BE ON WEDNESDAY THURSDAY OR EARLY FRIDAY AND CHAPTER 18 ON SATURDAY SUNDAY! BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT! DONT GET BORED WITH MY STORY!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA SHORT! SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**Next Chapter : **On an all new Episode of Always and Forever : What will happen to Cheyanne?? Will Todd ever change? Will we ever learn Troy and Todds secret??? Will Sharpay and Zeke tell the others about Todd's secret..Will Alexa make an appearence??? When will Jelsi come again??????????????????Next Chapter will be sorta a filler! Dunt know! Havnt planned out the next chapter completey! I just got one thing to explain in the next chapter which is important! need some ideas for once!

**aniime chiik! Your characters in danger! lol dont sue me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Girlprincess!**


	20. Chapter 17

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy Alexa and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

_**Dedicated**_** To : ZAC EFRON!**

**-----------------------------------**

**Please visit my Profile to hear the Theme instrumental tune of the story" Always and Forever " Troy and Gabriella!". This story's plot is from the Indian Movie "Om Shati Om" But the plot has been changed by me! So im not copywriting or anything! Yeyyy lol.**

**P.S I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVNT GROWN TOO MUCH ACCUSTOMED OR ATTACHED TO TROY...SMIRKS HEHEHEHHE...JUST KIDDING...OR AM I???...MWHAHAHA**

**Chapter 17 - Calmness**

Cheyanne backed up against the living room wall slowly after seeing the colour of Todds eyes changing.She prayed silently that Alexa was just around the corner.Cheyanne knew now that she was in big trouble if Alexa didnt come at this very minute.Todd on the other hand was smirking at her, grinning from ear to ear.

"You look really pretty Cheyanne..."Todd whispered as he finally approached Cheyanne and began whispering in her ear.Just like Sharpay, He bit down on her ear lobe, emitting a moan from Cheyanne.Todd smirked.

"Looks like the effect on you is positive...unlike that Blonde bimbo..."Todd smirked as he leaned down for a kiss.Cheyanne, on the other hand perked up."Sharpay?? What did you do to her???"Todd grinned

"Not just her...That Zeke ...and ofcourse sweet Gabriella..."Todd smiled seductively."My next target was hoping to be Chad,,,,but it looks like Chey, you want to take that position dont you??"Cheyanne's eyes widened as she saw his fists clench tightly.

"Im happy to oblige to a girls commands!"With that Todd attacked her mouth with his own, taking her by surprise.Todd hungrily started deepening the kiss by biting hard down on her lip.Cheyanne opened her mouth in horror.This was a hige mistake as considering that Todd took this opportunity to force his tongue inside her mouth.Cheyanne's eyes glared with rage when she felt him trying to unbutton her mini-skirt.She completly forgot about his sickness and bit down on his tongue.

This action caused Todd to pull away and moan in pain.Cheyanne took this as a chance to escape and quickly darted towards the hallway which led to the main door.Todd immediately after recovering went quick on his feet and dissapeared from behind another door at the back of his kitchen.

As soon as Cheyanne opened her door, she met up face to face with Todd.She screamed loudly but it was slighlty muffled by Todd as he clamped a hand over her mouth and started carrasing her cheek which caused her to whimper.There was no wondering what he planned to do.'Cmon Alexa! Where are you!'

Todd forcefully pushed Cheyanne back into the lounge,one hand around her wrist, twsiting it slightly.Cheyanne bit her lip to stop herself from screaming.But due to her lip already damaged by Todd, this caused more damage.She started writhing and struggling out of his grip but failed as he had a firm grip onto her.

"Keep still!"Todd ordered.Cheyanne glared at him and continued her efforts.Angered, Todd slapped her hard onto her left cheek.This stopped Cheynnae as she clutched her throbbing cheek with tears in her eyes.Todd clenched his fists even more and smirked mysteriously.The colour of his eyes went darker then usual.

"Get away from me..."Cheyanne warned in a low whisper.Todd smirked and suddenly punched her in the face,"Bitch...how dare you come to _my _house and order me like that!" Cheyanne felt tears leak from her eyes, down from her cheeks from pain."Please Todd..."

Todd grabbed her hair tightly, causing her to wince, and threw her onto the tiled floor with force.Cheyanne tried to grab the nearby chair to avoid the fall but unfortunately she was out of reach and hit her head hard on the tiles.She felt herself grow dizzy.Todd wasnt finished with her yet.He kicked her in the stomach cruelly and started throwing punches after punches onto Cheyanne's whole body, not leaving a single part without a bruise.Cheyanne could only scream and plead to Todd, but it had no affect on him.She felt she would loose her conciousness anytime soon.She was in deep pain. Her whole body ached.All she wanted for it to end.She half-wished that Todd would end her life here.No one loved her anymore.She lost her bestfreinds and her boyfriend in one week only.

"Please Todd..."Todd only smirked as he stopped assautling her.'Alexa..."Cheyanne croaked in a plea."Help..."Todd kicked her in the side."Dont count on Alex coming to your rescue darling...she wont hear you..."Todd started rubbing Cheyannes bruised cheek.Cheyanne was weak, so couldnt do anything about him touching her,

"Why ddint you just show me affection?? Why did you accuse me?? Why did you shout at me??? This would be avoided Chey..."Todd murmured darkly.Cheyanne could only whimper.With one last punch onto her face, Todd left her bloodied and beaten up body onto the tiled floor.

Cheyanne could hear two girls giggling coming from the hallway.She recongised them as Alexa and Gabriella herself.She also heard Todd's car pull out from the driveway.She wanted to scream and ask for help but she was in to much pain to even talk.She tried standing up, but couldnt.

"Aww Troys too sweet!'Alexa cooed from the hallway."I know!"Gabriella giggled.

"So where are we headed now??"Alexa asked Gabriella."Hmm...well Troy and the gang are meeting us at that new food plaza in the mall..so we could head there..."

"Ok..just let me get my purse from the living room..."Alexa and Gabriella's voice faded as Cheyanne became oblivious to her surroundings.The last thing she heard was a shout and someone screaming "CHEYANNE??" before Cheyanne faded out and went into unconciousness.

------------------

"We got here as soon as we could! Is she ok???"Chad's voice was heard along with footsteps.Cheyanne slightly opened her eyes to be blinded by the afternoon bright sunlight.She immediately closed her eyes for a few minutes before opening them again.The second time was slightly better then the first.

"Chey!"Alexa exclaimed as she ran upto the injured cheeleader.Everyones gaze turned to the girl in the bed.Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, and Alexa were here in the room.

"Where am i??"Cheyanne muttered, moaning from weakness.

"Your in the hospital Chey...room 219..."Troy explained as Gabriella walked upto Cheyanne.

"Oh my god! Cheyanne! Who did this to you!??"

"Sheesh! Give me time to recuperate will you??"Cheyanne mumbled.

"Sorry...We'll come after your feeling better..."Sharpay promised, feeling sympathy for the hospitalized girl.Even though she had been a bitch the previoius week, Cheyanne was a friend still.

:"Thanks...for dropping by..."Cheyanne smiled at the gang."Nice to see someone cares..."

The gang all smiled at Cheyanne birghtly."Its good to have you feeling better Cheyanne!"Troy grinned at her.With that the gang left with Alexa being the last, giving Cheyanne a knowing look.Cheyanne sighed.Did Alexa see what happened? Wheres Todd??Is he caught and reported for Sexual and Physical Abuse to a girl?? All these thoughts lingered in Cheyanne's head making her have a headache."Ill get some sleep..."Cheyanne decided.With that, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

---------------------

**3 Hours later - Time 6:45 Pm **

Cheyanne smiled as she saw Alexa Chad Sharpay Troy Taylor Gabriella Zeke Jason and Kelsi enter her ward.Her parents had been for visits before them and had promised to visit her later on to see how she was doing.

"Hey guys!'Cheyanne cheerfully replied, her perky self back to normal.

"Good to see your alright Cheyanne..."Gabriella and Alexa smiled warmly at her.

"Dont think that wee best buddies after this Roberts..."Taylor spat out rather coldy.Sharpay had a blank look on her face,doubtful weather or not to trust Cheyanne.

"Look guys...i know your mad at me...you have every reason to be...i was a jerk past week..."

"We know!"The gang chanted, rolling their eyes,

"Look...im sorry...and i-i want to apologize..."Cheyanne muttered in a low whisper, which everyone unfortunately heard.

"Cheyanne Roberts? The Cheyanne Roberts?? Apologize?? Someone pinch me!"Jason joked.Kelsi pinched him while smirking."Owwww!"

"The only ones you should apologize to are Troy Gabriella and Alexa..."Sharpay stated in a cold voice. "If they agree...ill think about even considering on talking to you...or even look at you..."Sharpay smiled jokingly.Cheyanne on the other hand, hung her head in guilt.

Gabriella felt bad for Cheyanne and sat down beside her onto a nearby chair.She was followed by Troy, who stood beside her chair, also smiling at Cheyanne.

"You should first apologize to Troy..for accusing him and for insulting his family and himself..."Taylor ordered.

Cheyanne sighed."But i did apologize to Troy..." Everyones jaw dropped. She apologized? When? They all looked at Troy, who scratched his neck uneasily.Gabriella glared at him."Well Bolton? Since when have you been talking to Cheyanne behind my back??"

Cheyanne inwardly smiled at the predicament Troy was in but also felt sorry for him."Gabriella...i visited Troy yesterday night...while his parents were away...during the storm..."She explained.

"So you and Sexy here,,,,on a rainy day,,,alone in one house...while his parents are out...hmm..."Sharpay mused outloud, drumming her fingers onto the side-table, beside the bed where Cheyanne lay.Troy sent her a _not-helping _look which she returned with a huge smirk.

"No no it wasnt like that at all!"Troy protested, after recieving death glares from Gabriella."Yea..."Cheyanne decided to back him up." We just talked...more like argued...and i-i apologized..."

"Yea...that was it...nothing more..."Troy finished for her.Gabriella sighed.

"Ok i believe you for now...but im watching you too..."Cheyanne turned to Troy."So do you forgive me?"

"About the acuusing thing? Sure...about the insults...no..."Everyones eyes widened.Troy was usually soft-hearted,"The reason is because youve got nothing to be guilty about...i mean you were half right..."Troy mumbled in a pained voice.

"Troy...im sorry...if theres any thing i could do...to change the past i would...but..."Cheyanne tried to comfort the Blue eyed Baketaball Captain.

"Its ok...ill mangae...so just though you know...i forgive you Cheyanne...but its gonna be hard being your friend...youve got to earn your trust you know that dont you??"

"Yea i do..."Cheyanne sighed out of frustartion.

"Cheyanne...im sorry..."Alexa blurted out all of a sudden.She was usually quite during the visit,Everyone turned to look at her.She blushed from the staring and the confused looks.

"What do you mean??"Cheyanne asked sitting up, and taking a sip from her glass of water.She was feeling a lot better.

"I know who did this to you..."Cheyanne choked on her glass of water.Did Alexa see Todd beating her up? Why didnt she help her?

"You do??"Cheyanne gasped.Sharpay looked at the ground aswell joined by Zeke."We also have a hunch..."They both confessed.

"Whats up guys?"Chad demanded.

"Is there something your not telling us??/"Troy asked.The rest remained silent.Gabriella spoke up." It was Todd..."

"WHAT!??"Chad, Troy, Jason, Kelsi and Taylor exclaimed.

"Why would he do that? hes a jerk!"Taylor fumed, angry,

"Its not his fault!"Cheyanne and Alexa defended Todd, surprising the gang.

"Cheyanne.. he broke your leg...he beat you up...broke your arm..nearly raped you! How can you defend him!"Sharpay asked amazed

"Because...wait...how did you guys know this happened to me??"

"Well..."Troy blushed."When i came to visit you...you were sort of mumbling in your sleep...and so we put two and two together.."He trailed off/

"Oh...ok...hey wait! nevermind...anyways Todd's..."Cheyanne started the last part but was cut off by Alexa "Sick..."

The boys with Taylor and Kelsi had confused looks on their faces,the girls minus the two mentioned before all had the same knwoing looks.

"What do you mean sick???"Troy asked confused.

Alexa sighed as she pulled up a chair besdies Gabriella's."Now Chad...dont interupt!"Sharpay warned.

"Hey!"Chad whined."If you whine one more time...ill be forced to shave your afro!'Taylor and Sharpay snarled.

"Oh..man how did i get so lucky???"

"I kinda wonder the same thing my man..."Jason agreed.Taylor shot them dirty looks."Go on Alex..."Alexa took a deep breathe and began telling everyone the story about Todds past and abuse from his father to his split-personailty, just like she had told Sharpay.After the story, everyones jaws dropped.

"Wow..."Troy whisteled."And i thought i had a messed up child-hood..."

"Trust me...your childhoods also way messed up like Todds, Troy..."Cheyanne blurted out.Troy glared at her, frowning."Gee thanks a lot Chey!"Gabriella scolded seeing the hurt look in Troys eyes.

"Sorry Troy..."Troy just gave her a small weak nodd.

"Anyways...Todds a freak!"Chad exclaimed.

"Dont you dare call him that!"Alexa bellowed. " Youll face the wrath of blondes!"

"Boy..she makes Sharpay look decent..."Zeke whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT??"

"Nothing nothing..."

"Im glad that he didnt hurt anyone else..."Taylor sighed happily but her smile vanished when she saw the reaction of the whole gang especailly Gabriella Sharpay and Zeke since they all looked at the ground, hiding their faces, and began shuffling their feet.

"Shar??"Alexa asked.Sharpay sighed as she pulled up her long-sleeved blouse revealing deep scratches and she took a clump of blonde hair from within her bag and showed it to everybody whos eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Shar! He did that to you???"Alexa hugged Sharpay tightly as Cheyanne closed her eyes in disgust,Zeke just stared at Sharpay angrily.

"Shar! i told you not to go near him!"He scolded.Sharpay just looked down at the ground.Zeke stood up and hugged Sharpay."Ill kill him..."Troy muttered darkly " No way he laid a hand on my bestfreind!"

Sharpay went upto Troy, much to Zekes annoyance and rubbed his shoulders."Hey Troy..relax...i was stupid...i knew he was 'sick' but i still went to confront him...im okay now.,...just a little shaken up..."

"Well he will never ever touch you or talk to you again if i have anything to say about it!"Zeke declared, rubbing the scars on Sharpays pale arm softly.Sharpay just rolled her eyes " Typical Zeke..."

"So Troy...Shars special to you???"Gabriella giggled, with mock anger etched in her voice,

"Not as special as you Gabi! Your the love of my life!" The guys giggled but stopped when all th femals glared at them " But Shar and i...we go way back...she even gave me my first kiss..."

"Awwww"The girls cooed while Sharpay smirked.

"So Zeke...i get the feeling you knew about Todds secret aswell??"Kelsi asked curious.

"Yea he did...rememeber when we found him beaten up in the classroom at hometime Kels..."Sharpay recalled

"Oh yea...wait dont tell me..."Kelsi's eyes widened.

"Yup..the blonde himeself..."Zeke muttered darkly

"Oh my god! Zeke! Im so sorry..."Kelsi felt terrible at what happened tp Zeke.Zeke just smiled " Its ok...lucky you and Blondie here came to my rescue...Nurse sure did fix me up!"

"Wait...when did he beat you up?? Where was i??"Chad asked confused.

Sharpay and Kelsi immediately recalled and filled the gang in on the happenings in the classroom.Zeke described how he was ambused by Todd in the empty classroom before first period and how he fought back.He told them that he had also seen a sudden change in Todd that scared him.

"So thats why Sharpay went to confront Todd!"Troy snapped his fingers in success.Gabriella giggled"Wow..you got it!"

"Man..Shar...why did you go there anyway??"

"Well Alexa told me about Todds sickness earlier the day Zeke got beaten up and i guess i was curiious to see if it were true.I guess i let my anger control me when i marched over to his house.That was a big mistake..."Sharpay muttered as she glanced at her injuries.

"All Blondes are really dumb..."Chad chuckled

"HEY!" Alexa, Troy and Sharpay exclaimed angry.

"Ooops..."

"Your lucky this is a hospital Danforth!"Sharpay and Alexa snapped, there eyes narrowed.

"Sheesh! Vixen much?"Taylor slapped his head to stop him.Chad whined and seen stopped after the glare from his girlfriend.

"Guys...i have a confession to make..."Gabriella mumbled as she stood up and walked towards the exit.She rubbed her arms soothingly.

"Yea whats up?? And why didnt you show up in class after you left for a bathroom break??"Taylor asked.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ SKIPPED CLASS???"Everyone exclaimed.Gabriella giggled "Beleive it people..."

Everyone became silent motioning for her to continue."I was r-r-aped by Todd...almost..."

"WHAT!" Rage filled his eyes.He quickly stood up and went for the exit."Wait till i reach his house! Ill break his neck into a million pieces!"

Chad and Zeke went up and held him by the arm to prevent him from storming after Todd.

'Let go off me! Ill kick his sorry ass!"Troy spat out coldly.

"No Troy please dont...he didnt do it...it was his dark side..."Gabriella pleaded.Troy turned to her.

"Nice to see you trust me enough to tell me about this sooner Gabriella!"Gabriella remained silent until she too narrowed her eyes and fired up."Well Nice to see you trust me enough to tell me that Cheyanne came to visit you last night!"The two were nose to nose, there eyes glaring.Soon in a splint second, Troy grabbed Gabriella's face and kissed her passionately which she returned, and wrapped her arm around his neck.

The whole gangs eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Took you long enough..."Gabriella gasped after they ended the make out session.

"Sorry..."

"One minute your fighting..next thing your making out??"Taylor gave them a weird look."You guys are weird,,,"

"Why thank you..."Troy muttered then turned to Gabriella."Gabi...your okay now?"

"Well ill be a little uncomfortable to our hugs and our visits after school to each others houses..."Gabriella trailed off, Troy got a sad expression on his face,

"Oh its ok... i understand...ill gve you time..."

"Really?? Thats Great!"Gabriella cheered.Troy smiled, knowing that she was okay,

"Your okay now right?"

"Except for a few bruises im alright! Just lucky i escaped him!"Gabriella sighed

"Dont worry, ill make sure he wont..."Troy's eyes filled with rage"Im sorry i coudlnt be there to protect you..."

"Its okay...you've already saved me a couple of times...i know you'll protect me with your life!"

"Your right! I will!"Troy promised.

"OK..sorry to break up the Troyella moment...but Gabriella could you tell us why and how you made Todd mad?"Alexa asked worried

"Sure..."Gabriella replied nervously

"If your okay with it..."

" I am..."

Thus Gabriella told the gang everything starting from her taking permission to go to the girls bathroom to the end of escpaing from the cafeteria.

"How dare he ask you out! When he knows Troys your boyfriend!"Alexa exclaimed angered.

"Hey its ok...i felt terrible breaking his heart,,,"Gabriella confessed

"Dont be!"Sharpay advised" After what he did to us 5...he's lucky he isnt in jail...or sued!"

"Well he's not going to! Cause im going to help him with this problem!'Alexa decided standind up with confidence." Its not his fault that his childhood was ruined and he got no decent help and support.Hes a normal person who deserves to live a normal life!"

"Your right!"Kelsi agreed.

"Ill help him from now one! No one calls him a freak.!" Alexa stared at Chad for a minute who just gulped outlpud "Or else...she winked at Sharpay who winked back.

"I dont know...be careful you guys...he might try something..."Troy warned, his arm around Gabriella securely.

"I know...and we'll be prepared!"

"Lets go discuss the planning!"Kelsi giggled.With that Alexa Kelsi and Jason left the room, leaving Cheyanne Troy Gabriella Sharpay Taylor Chad and Zeke.

As soon as the rest moved towards the exit for some ice-cream, Cheyanne stopped them."Hey Gabriella can i talk to you for a second?"Gabriella confused, nodded and took a seat besides Cheyannes bed,

"Listen Gabriella, im sorry for the way i treated you past week! i just used you to hurt Troy for what he did in the past.Its up to him if he told you or not...Todd told me so thats why i know...im sorry i made you pick between your bestfriends.Im sorry i acted immature and started being a bitch.Sorry for the cold bitchy attitude me Amanda Sylvie and the rest have been giving you.Honestly, i didnt even ask them too... ill have a very very long talk with them...one im outta here! Anyways im really sorry also for posting that picture on her locker and insulting you infront of everyone making your life at East High a Hell Hole." Cheyanne paused for air as she was still slightly weak.Gabriella smiled

"I guess it would take a long time before you forgive me after what i did...but i just wanted to say how deeply and truly sorry i am to you Alexa Troy and everyone else! I was your bestfreind and lost your trust! I guess i wanted to set things staright because i had a feeling i wasnt doing the right thing. I confronted Todd on his actions about the Theatre Kiss.Before you ask, Troy told me that you were actually there when i saw Alexa and Troy kiss so im a complete fool believing my new boyfriend over my bestfriends.I dont even know what i saw in him.He made me land here, he he tried to rape me and hurt me a lot.."Cheyanne burst into tears while Gabriella also felt really bad for the girl infront of her.

" i tried calling Alexa or anyone for help...but no one came...i tried running...but he caught me...i screamed Gabriella..."Cheyanne coudlnt continue more as she burst into sobs.

"Im sorry Gabriella...for what i did...for what Dark-Todd did to you guys...and for what my frneds did to you...i know you aboive all must hate me and never want to be freinds again...bit i guess guilt was eating me on the inside..."Cheynnae finished and closed her eyes.Gabriella smiled

" Its gonna be hard to be able to trust you as a freind even...Cheyanne...but i think in no time at all... we could be good friends...for now like Troy said...we cant trust you...but were giving you a second chance...cause i forgive you..."Cheyannes eyes widened."Really??"

"Yup...i mean you let yourself me raped and hurt just so you could get justice and you did abck us up infront of us...your here because of defending us Chey...and im happy for that...so friends?"

"Friends..."Gabriella smiled and stood up.Sharpay smiled as well."Hey Roberts! I guess your okay for now! But im keeping an eye on you!"Sharpay joked.Cheyanne giggled"You havnt changed Shar..."

"Get well soon Chey..."Troy wished.Cheyanne nodded and grinned at him."You look sexy today Blue-Eyes..."

Gabriella mocked jealousy and turned to Cheyanne " 1. No hitting on my boyfriend... 2. i agree he does look sexy... 3. Blue-Eyes??"

"What i made it up..since you and Shar had T-Bear to embarass him...i have Blue-Eyes.."Troy groaned while Chad patted him on the back

"I feel for you man..."

"Oh Chad Danforth?? Being a good friend??"Taylor mocked Chad jokingly who rolled his eyes." Im shocked Puff-Ball..."Taylor retorted ruffling his afro.Everyone one burst out laughing.

"See ya Chey! Too bad your gonna have to be on crutches for a while! Plus you cant cheerlead or even write...man i should ask Todd to beat me up as well...i mean youve got holidays from school and even if you go there...you get to do NO WORK! wow!"Chad sighed.Taylor forwned and dragged him by the ear out of the room muttering " Your doing your homework now Danforth! When we get home!"Sharpay And Zeke followed them out after bidding Cheyanne a get well soon.

Troy was relieved when Gabriella didnt ask him about his past on their way to his car,He wasnt ready yet.He knew everyone would hate him, especially Gabriella. He couldnt, But he had to.Someday he would, but not today..maybe tomorrow?Gabriella had other plans

"T-Bear,,,Tomorrow you tell everyone your secret! Final!" With that she strutted into this car, leaving a groaning Troy behind her.

"Aww man...how am i gonna get out of this one???"

-------------------------

**Next Chapter: **On an all new Episode! Chapter 18! Will Todd strike back?? Kelsi and Alexa try to help Todd with his problem.Todd gets angry by the fact that Alexa told everyone his secret Will he turn into Dark-Todd?? Cheyanne is starting to see the light! Yipeeeeeeee! Is she gonna recover.Todd pays Cheyanne a visit in the hospital.What will happen?? Worse...will Gabriella and the gang find out Troys long awaited secret?? Will you find it out in the next chapter??? or will i continue to hide it??? Mwhahahahahhaha. Will Todd try anything on Gabriella and Sharpay?? Stay tuned for the next chapter on Saturday ( 26.1.2008 Tomorrow) or Sunday (27.1.2008)

**ITS A WEEKEND SO I MAY BE ABLE TO POST CHAPTER 18! KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSSED! ADD ME ON MSN" FOR KEEPING YOU WAIT FOR 1 WHOLE WEEK! IM REALLY SORY! PLEASE DONT DITCH MY STORY! I LOVE ALL MY FANS! ESPECIALLT ANIIME CHIIK!**

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**PLEASE KEEP READING! CAUSE THE CLIMAX FOR THE FIRST PART IS COMING!REMMEBER THE CARNVIAL EPISODE WHEN TROY AND THE OTHERS VISITED THE FORTUNE TELLER. CHEYANNES AND GABRIELLAS PREDICITION CAME TRUE!**

**CHEYANNE WAS BEATEN UP AND GABRIELLA WAS ALMOST RAPED! ITS TROYS TURN! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**SIGNING OUT!**

**GIRLPRINCESS!**


	21. Chapter 18

**Always and Forever - A Troy And Gabriella Story**

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer**_** : I Dont Own High School Musical But i Wish i Did Own Zac Vanessa And Ashley! I own Mandy Alexa and Todd and Cheyanne Roberts belongs to Aniime Chiik! **

_**Dedicated**_** To : ZAC EFRON!**

**-----------------------------------**

**Please visit my Profile to hear the Theme instrumental tune of the story" Always and Forever " Troy and Gabriella!". This story's plot is from the Indian Movie "Om Shati Om" But the plot has been changed by me! So im not copywriting or anything! Yeyyy lol.**

**P.S I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVNT GROWN TOO MUCH ACCUSTOMED OR ATTACHED TO TROY...SMIRKS HEHEHEHHE...JUST KIDDING...OR AM I???...MWHAHAHA**

**Chapter 18 - Revenge**

Cheyanne sighed as she looked at the alarm clock beside her hospital bed. It read 2: 30 pm in bright green colours. She sighed. She had been stuck for 2 days in hospital now and was missing school.She felt happy that she had made up with the gang about her actions and had broken upwith the 'Dark-Todd'. After the confrontation, Cheyanne coudltnt imagine how she would react if she saw him again.Cheyanne groaned as she realised it was time for her medicine.

"Maybe i can fake the 'sleeping due to injuries' act?"Cheyanne thought to her self as she heard someone walk through the corridors towards her room.Quickly she opened her mouth slightly and spread her legs wide beneath the hospital blankets and closed her eyes to give the illusion that she was sleeping.As soon as she was finished, the door opened and a nurse arrived.

The nurse frowned at the sight of her patient sleeping.

"Oh dear...it looks like shes sleeping...i guess she'll have to take them when she wakes up..."The nurse muttered as she walked back out and closed the door.Cheyanne smiled and sprang up, grinning from ear to ear,

"Guess i could rival Sharpay in the Drama Club!"

Cheyanne grabbed the remote for the t.v and clicked it.The T.V turned on and the channel 'MTV' Popped with a blast.

"Oh this is my fav song!"Cheyanne giggled as she started moving her head to the beat of the music.The door of the room banged open followed by a smirking nurse with a triumphant look on her face,

'Aha! Gotcha missy! No acting now! Your getting your medicines right now!'The nurse exclaimed as she turned of the T.V

"Awww man..."Cheyanne pouted as she glared at the nurse with a killing look in her eyes.

-------------------------

Alexa and Kelsi giggled as they sat in Alexa's living room watching 'Americas Most Funny Videos'.Clearly they were having a blast.Between the week of drama, Alexa and Kelsi had bonded quickly and soon became fast friends.It would seem that the girl who normally seemed a snob who wanted to steal Troy, became great friends with East Highs gang and replaced Cheyanne. Although Alexa knew that pretty soon Cheyanne would come back and take her place back again as the 'bestfriend' of Sharpay, Alexa without doubt knew that she would miss the extra time she was able to spend with the gang with Cheyannes absence.All in all, Alexa wasnt going to let this thought of Todd ruin their afternoon today cause the gang were on a mission, "To help Todd". All they had to do was to get Todd to agree without showing violence and physical assualt.Since there were two of them, Alexa and Kelsi felt pretty confident that they would be succesful.

"Are you sure hes coming?"Kelsi quiered

"Positive...Todd always comes here at this hour to eat kunch with me...we both were taught to have at least one meal in a day together by our parents..."Alexa explained as she glanced impatiently at the clock.

"Aww thats so sweet Alex!"Kelsi cooed

"Anyways...you got the...you know??"Alexa motioned for the hangbag Kelsi was carrying.Kelsi glanced at it and back into Alexas green eyes and nodded slightly, fearfully.

"Are you sure this is necessary Alex?wont be get in trouble??"Kelsi stuttered

"Its for safety measures...you saw what he did to Cheyanne Zeke Sharpay and Gabi...do you want to end up the same way??"

"No way!"

"Then its the only way..."

"Please god...let this work..."Alexa and Kelsi prayed silently as they looked at the clock.It read 2: 45. Where was Todd?

------------------------

**Time 2: 35 **

Cheyanne yawned as she turned the page of her book.She was sitting alone in her hospital room, bored.Gabriella and Troy had dropped by and left her a bouquet of roses as a sign of wishing her a 'Get Well Soon' They had stayed for five minutes only.It was five minutes before she drank her medicines and still the taste was in her mouth.Now she was reading her book and drinking water from a bottle at the same time to drown the taste.

Just as she took the bottle to her mouth for another sip the door of the room opened and a certain blonde dude entered the room smiling at her.One look at him and Cheyanne spat out her water.Todd Carter?How dare he come here?

"Hey Cheyanne...who did this to you?? How come you didnt tell me someone beat you up?? Ill kick his sorry ass...'Todd started as Cheyanne stared at him confused.

He doesnt remember? Oh wait! She recalled the fact that Todd had no idea what ever action his split-personality did.So he was...innocent? Cheyanne sighed.She was confused.Was he innocent or guilty of Physical assualt?

"Chey you there..."Todd snapped his fingers infront of her face.

"Oh yea im fine..."Cheyanne smiled weakely watching him grin at her and telling her all about school.

"Oh and as soon as you are discharged im taking you on a very special date!'Todd promised

Cheyanne's thought suddenly came crashing down.Date? Oh shit! He didnt rememeber them breaking up.She coudltnt break his heart by telling him.She watched him closely noticing how excited he was about the date.He would be really upset if i tell him and i dont want him upset otherwise ill end up just like last time.

"Thats great Todd...cant wait..."Cheyanne mumbled.

"Ok well heres a rose for you Chey..."Todd blushed as he handed her a rose. "Its a sign saying 'Get Well Soon'"Cheyanne smirked at him.

"Thanks Todd...i love it..."She placed the rose seperately on her bed side table.

'Well i better be heading home...Alexa and i always eat lunch in the afternoon together.."

'Ok..."Cheyanne inisde was feeling glad.She couldnt bear how much uncomfortable she was feeling around him.Todd walked upto her and kissed her lightly on the lips taking Cheyanne by surprisde.As he pulled up, Cheyanne saw his face upclose and saw that his eyes were dark grey.He was smirking at her lustfully.Cheyanne immediately started praying inside her head and she watched him leave the room.

'Todd...it was you..."Cheyanne mumbled answering Todds earlier question.How was she gonne tell him?

-----------------

**Alexa and Todds Mansion - Time 2:45 Residents Kesli and Alexa Close**

"Alexa! im home!'Todd replied cheerfully.After his visit to the hospital he was in a very bright and cheerful mood.Nothing could ruin his day and put a damper on his mood.

"Hey Todd! im in the living room with Kelsi!'Alexa called back from their living room.Todd smiled and walked into the room cheerfully.

"Hi Todd..."Kelsi greeted uncomfortabley.She was still scared of him and his split personality

"Hi Kelsi! isnt it a wonderful day today??"Todd cooed as he plopped down besides Alexa on the couch with Kelsi being on Alexas left and Alexa being on Todds right,

"Why are you so happy??"Alexa asked curious

"Well i visited Cheyanne in the hospital before coming here."Kelsi and Alexas eyes widened.He visited her at the hospital??

"Oh...you did...thats...great..."Kelsi mumbled

"Im sure Cheyanne was...um...delighted to see you..."Alexa finished for Kelsi, forcing a smile.

'Are you guys okay??"Todd raised an eyebrow.Alexa sighed and looked at Kelsi who just nodded and stood up.

"Todd...i told them..."Alexa muttered to Todd in his ear.Todds eyes widened.

"T-told t-t-them what??"

"Your disease,,,,"

"im perfectly alright and healthy! i have n-n-o disease"Todd choked as he stood up and glared at Alexa and Kelsi.Alexa sighed and stood upaswell.

"Todd...theres no point in denying...the gang knows...Cheyanne knows!"

'Chey knows????"Todds eyes turned dark

"Yes..."

"She'll break up with me...i love her...and she'll never want to see me again..."Tears spilled from his eyes.Kelsi walked upto him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now Todd...dont be too sure...Cheyanne wont dump you...why dont you just talk to her??"

Todd's eyes suddenly flared up as he snapped Kelsi.

"How can you be so sure??"He advanced over to Kelsi.

"Todd please dont get angry...you have to keep yourself in control!'Alexa warned.Todd turned to Alexa.

"I trusted you...and you betrayed me Alexa...you told everyone my secret...everything will be taken from me...my love...she'll hate me..."Todd advanced towards Alexa with her word, his eyes turning dark grey.Alexa just backed up into the wall and Kelsi stood frozen in fear.

"Todd please control..."Alexa gulped as she decided to take a plunge and say it.He deserved to know."Youve got to control yourself! Or youll do the same with me what you did to Cheyanne Sharpay Zeke and Gabriella!"

Todd froze.'What do you mean...i ddint do anything..."Alexa placed a hand on his shoulder."Todd remember...try...it was you...dont you recall anything???"

Todd massaged his temple as he tried to recall."I didnt do it...i dont remember anything..."

"Remember what the shrink said???"Alexa crossed her arms and looked at him sadly.Todds eyes widened."You wont remember anything you do when you change..."Todds eyes filled with tears.

'What have i done?? i can hear Gabriella and Cheyanne's pleas and cries in my mind...im a freak..."Alexa went up and hugged Todd."I love them both and i hurt them a lot...they hate me dont they..."Kelsi and Alexa hung their head.

"Im a freak...a weirdo...please Alexa...when is this going to end??/ i just want to be normal..."Todd ranted as tears flew from his eyes.Alexa just hugged him, muttering soothing words and Kelsi looked at the two of them pitifully.

"My father hated me...i assualted you and mom...im crazy..."Suddenly Todd stopped and gripped Alexa firmly.Scared Alexa tried to remove her self from his grasp but coudlnt.His eyes turned the darkest colour imaginable.

"You...you told everyone...bitch...i wanted everyone to think of me as normal...but you blabbed...Gabriella and Cheyanne will hate me...i cant let that happen...you will pay dearly Alex..."With that he pushed Alexa back into the wall and wrapped his arms around her neck in an attempt to strangle her.Alexa did all she could to escape.She was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen.Kelsi stood there paralazyed in fear.Todd continued his assault.

"Im sorry Alex...this has to be done...you have to pay...and after that i can take care of the rest of the gang...no one can know...Sshhhh it'll only hurt for a little while...'Alexa's eyes widened."Say hi to daddy for me..."Todd smirked.

"K-k-elsi,,"Alexa rasped.Kelsi immediately recovered from her paralysis and immediately took action.Alexa was soon gonna be killed infront of her if she didnt do anything.

"Tood stop it!'Kelsi pleaded to the aggresive blonde standing infront of her.Todd just smirked.

"Keep your panties up! Your turn will come true...Poor Troy..."Todd chuckled.Alexa's vision was becoming a blur and she could feel herself starting to loose control of her body.This was the end.Kesli cmon.

Kelsi quickly opened her bag and took out a dagger from within.She held it in her hand nervously.She coudlnt do it.This was wrong.Her dad gave her for emergencies only.Troy will kill me.

"K-kelsi!"

But Alexa needs me! Within a flash Kelsi stomped over to Todd and placed the sharp tip of the dagger against his pale neck.Todd froze up, feeling something against his skin,He turned to Kelsi after letting Alexa go, who fell to the ground clutching her neck and breathing hard.

"You woudlnt dare..."He whispered in a hoarse voice.

Kelsi was nervous.He was too close."Try me..."She grabbed the edge/hilt of the dagger tighlty in her palm.Todd looked from Alexa to Kelsi and smiled as he took a step towards Kelsi.

"Your bluffing..."

"I..."Kelsi was interuppted by someone knocking on the door,

"Kelsi its me your mom! You said to pick you and Alexa from here. Remember? We were going to the mall..."Kelsi's moms voice rang out from behind the door.

Alexa stood up, still pale from the attack.She wobbled over to Kelsi and stood by her.Todd looked at the ground.

"Tell the gang...never to talk to me again...i dont need anyhelp...im perfectly fine..."

"Todd..."Alexa tried to reason with him for the last time.

"No Alexa! I have Gabriella and Cheyanne! They'll help me! I dont need you guys! Get lost!"With that Todd kicked the nearby chair and stomped off to his room.

"So much for trying to help him...we gotta tell Troy this...we are meeting at his place..."Alexa mused as she and Kelsi and walked to the door and opened it for Kelsi's mom.

'Poor Todd..wonder how Cheyanne will tell him..."Kelsi sighed

"Cmon girls! Were going shopping! dont damper the mood !"Kelsi's mom cheerfully exclaimed as she dragged the two of them to her car.

'Rememeber mom...we have to be at Troys at 4 ..."Kelsi reminded

"Sure...sure...2 hours of fun are enough for me!"

Alexa and Kelsi groaned.One thing was in their mind.How were they gonna help Todd? How would Cheyanne tell Todd that there over and what was Troys secret ( in Kels's case...since Alexa knows)

-----------------------------------

Troy sat on his bed, thinking over the stuff that had been happening.

Ever since Alexa and Todd had arrived in their lives, everyhting had changed.Gabriella was raped.Cheyanne Sharpay and Zeke were assualted.Kelsi was almost raped.Things were out of control.

On top of it all, the match against the West High Knights was drawing near and Troy had to be prepared.His mind was still filled with memories of his past.He mused on how Alexa and Kelsi would persuade Todd into letting them help him and how was Cheyanne doing.

Gabriella and Sharpay had given him an no choice.He was going to tell them their secret when they came over.He had no say in this.

Troy sighed.Might as well tell them.Hope they wont think of me differently.Oh Godd...Troy rubbed his temple as he paced his room.

He had to tell them.He had to get it off his chest.They deserved to know and he was going to tell them when all of them came to discuss Todd.It was final.Troy had his mind made up.

---------------

**Phew! Chapter 21 is done! lol so tiring!**

**Sorry i hadnt updated for like 9 days! OMG im soo sorry but i was sick.I had 106 temperatrue cold and a nasty cough.I was sick the whole week combined with Absent work piled up.**

**Im really sorry!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter.No flames!**

**Next Chapter : **On all all new Chapter! Cheyanne tries to tell Todd that there over. But its not that easy considering his split personality.Kelsi and Alexa infrom the gang about Todds assualt on Alexa.And Troy tells everyone his secret! Yipeeeee! The basketablll game is coming up against the Knights! Ohh and later a Major Troyella moment that is really important for the plot!

**REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU**

**GIRLPRINCESS1!**

**LUV U ANIIME CHIIK! YOUR DA BEST!**


End file.
